The Flock goes to Camp Year 1
by NZ Book Worm
Summary: The Flock end up at camp half-blood where they discover Demigods. Just who are their Parents? Will they succeed in their quest? Their will be Greeks and their will be Romans and maybe some Mortal Instruments stuff later on. Enjoy : Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever fanfic I hope you like it. If not feel free to tell me all criticism welcome. I do not own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson they belong to the brilliant James Patterson and Percy Jackson respectively. **

MAX

Isn't flying awesome. Oh you probably wouldn't know seems you arn't me, or well us. See I'm Maximum Ride the 14 year old science experiment and flying is an everyday thing for me.

No I don't have a plane. Me and my family or "The Flock" as we're better known which consistes of me the leader, Fang my second in command, bestfriend and as of lately boyfriend who's also 14, Iggy the blind bomb making prodidgy also 14, Nudge the motormouth who's 11, The Gasman or Gazzy (don't ask) who's 8 and his little sister Angel the 6 year old mind reading extrordanere, they were the only actual blood relatives in the the flock. Anyway we're Human Avian Hybrids but we prefer the term Avian American.

What that means is we're 98% Human and 2% Avian or well bird. So pretty much we have wings and can fly as well as other things like increased speed, strength, senses, reflexes and all that, oh and we heal super fast as well. We also had a few other unplanned powers like we lately learned that we all have gills and can breath underwater. That may sound disgusting but actually you can't see the gills they're more like modified pores on our necks. On top of that I can fly super fast and have a voice in my head, Fang can disappear if he's still enough, Iggy can feel colours and see If it's against white which is a big deal for a blind guy, Nudge can attract metal to her like a magnet and learn the history of something by touching it, Gazzy can mimic any voice or sound with a hundred percent accuracy and his other talent is well, lets just say it explains the name. Angel though hit the genetic jackpot. She can talk to fish, shapeshift kind of and did I mention she can read and control minds? well she can.

In short we're not your average group of kids but you should already know that if you've been reading my books which I took a lot of care and time to write you know. If not quick recap, when we were born we were taken from or given away by our parents and taken to The School. The School is the place where a bunch of scientists or whitecoats experimented with Genes and creating Hybrids. We thought there was only ever two different types of successful recombinant experiments, us and Erasers.

Erasers are half human, half wolf people who look human enough but have the ability to morph into wolf people. They were the guards and security at the school and were as ferocious as well, a pack of wolves. Anyway we lived at the School in dog crates for years while they experimented on and tested us until Jeb Batchelder one of the whitecoats busted us out.

He lived with us and cared for us until he left when I was 12 and I being the oldest was forced to take over, thus me being the leader of the flock. So we lived on our own in a nice peacefulish home, always on the look out for Erasers wanting to take us back to the school, they eventually showed up a few months ago and our adventures started from there.

By adventures I mean near death experiences but you get the picture. Anyway along the way we started discovering our abilities, fought erasers, got told I had to save the world, fought flyboys, found my mum and discovered Jeb was my dad much to my disgust after he betrayed us, fought M-geeks, got our dog Total who can talk and has wings, fought cyborgs and much more, along with discovering that there were other succesful hybrids and being captured and taken back to The School numerous times.

So far our lie low plan has been going well the only people that know about us are my Mum, my half sister, Jeb, a group of scientists we'd helped out, the military kind of and of course the Whitecoats. The rest of the world is completly oblivious to the existence of bird kids. Anyway our last mission had been in Hawaii where we had been trying to save Dr. Martinez aka the best mum in the world while stopping a huge company who were illegally dumping toxic waste and polluting the ocean, with the help of the U.S millitary and a group of mutants made by the dumped toxic sludge called The Krelp we eventually succeeded in saving my mum from Mr. Chu and his evil company.

It was after that while we were waiting around in Hawaii for my mum to recover when the others discovered their gills. When mum was feeling slightly better we went with her and my half sister Ella back to their house in Arizona and helped Ella look after mum until she was better. There I had a little heart to heart with Jeb who tryed to explain to me again that he could do The Voice but wasn't The Voice.

I guess I should explain The Voice, just after we rescued Angel from the school I started getting really bad headaches, like oh my god my brain is exploding headaches. Eventually they stopped and Ta Da I had a voice in my head. I can't hear it constantly it just pops by some times to offer an opinion or a piece of cryptic advice. Like the other day when my mum suggested we take a vacation from world saving and The Voice popped in and said that it agreed. I seriously doubted our vacation would stay a vacation for long but I caved after getting the puppy dog eyes from Nudge and Angel.

Fang and I were out voted when the others decided they wanted to go back to New York for our first stop because the place had mostly good memories or something. Apparently when they thought New York they thought giant toy store and honey roasted peanuts. When I thought New York I thought sub way tunnels and Erasers. But we eventually caved and agreed to stop off there first. So that is why we are here currently flying in the dark just out side of New York. I looked back at the others and their tired faces and decided it was time for a rest so I started looking for a spot to land.

Eventually I saw a little clearing in the woods by Long Island and decided it was as good a spot as any."Clearing 12 oclock 50 feet out, we're heading down guys," I said and everyone but Fang sighed in releif. We kept flying till we were over the clearing then Gazzy tapped Iggy's hand and we went down. We landed and I shook out my tired wings and tucked them back against my back.

The others were all pooped out and crashed on the ground. Fang sat down and I sat next to him as he passed out some food. I grabbed our stolen laptop and sent an Email to my mum and Ella telling them we made it to New York safe and sound, then the others grabbed it and used it to look up all the exciting things we could do in New York. Angel excitedly pointed something out to Nudge and Fang looked at me and rolled his eyes in typical Fang manner. I grinned and he reached over and grabbed my hand.

We sat there for a while watching as the others looked up all the wonders of this place. Eventually I decided to call it a night and we all jumped up into the trees. "I'll take first watch," I said helpfully and Fang nodded "Second." "Third," Iggy said from where he was in the tree beside me. I took up spot on a branch my back against the truck.

Fang smiled at me, took up residence on the branch next to me and clossed his eyes. Before you ask no, for us sleeping in trees is not uncomfortable. I mean, it's not a bed but it's better than the ground. I sat there listening and staring into the dark as my flock fell asleep. They looked so peaceful there and I noticed Angel was smiling as she dreamed about something with Total nestled in her lap.

At about 1ish in the mourning I decided I needed to sleep so I lent across and tapped Fang on the shoulder. He awoke instantly without making a sound and when he saw me he smiled again which is a pretty big thing for Fang, then he lent up and kissed me. I almost fell off my branch in joy but managed to hold on. When we broke apart I grinned "All clear so far," I said leaning back against the trunk. "Night Fang," I said closing my eyes "Night Max," I heard as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A bit of a short chapter to make up for the long one last time. **

MAX

I awoke to someone tapping me on the shoulder which sent alarms bell's ringing because Iggy was supposed to be on watch until mourning. I turned slowly to see his serious face next to me.

"Max there's two people behind that tree at two o'clock I was pretending to sleep so they should come this way," He whispered. That's the good thing about having the Blind guy on watch, he payed attention to every sound. A cockroach couldn't have come into this clearing without Iggy knowing about it.

"Alright then pretend to go back to sleep and carefully wake the others," I whispered under my breath. He gave me a slight nod and lent back against the trunk and in the shadows I could just see him wake Gazzy. I reached over carefully and woke Fang and pretty soon we were all awake. We had enough practice at waking up silently in the dead of the night that no one even made a sound as they awoke.

I opened an eye slightly and decided judging by the sky it was about six in the mourning. We laid there in wait, matching our breathing pattern to that of sleep. After about ten minutes the figures behind the tree stepped out and they were not all what I'd expected.

I was expecting Whitecoats or some weird evil creation but it was two teenagers. I watched through my only slightly opened eyes as they approached. One was a guy a little older than me but about the same height as me, he was kind of buff and had black hair and sea green eyes. The other was a girl, I'd say she was the same age as the guy but she was a few inches shorter than me, she had blond hair and startling grey eyes.

They were both wearing black shorts and bright orange T-shirts which wouldn't really be my choice to sneak up on someone in. "They won't hurt you Max," The voice helpfully told me. "Oh really thanks for that voice but I like to come to these conclusions on my own," I answered it snidely. "Look closely Max, can't you tell?" I looked carefully at the two and suddenly every one of my instincts screamed that they were good, they also gave off an oddly inhuman feeling.

"Angel can you here me?" I said in my mind. "What is it Max?" "The voice seems to think these guys are good and I have a feeling they are too, are you getting anything from them?" "Not really there minds are really hard to read but I don't think they know who or what we are and I think they found us by accident, oh and the guy wants to know what we're doing in a tree," I gave a slight nod. "Alright then spread the word around, we're going down."

She must have done it because Fang looked at me and carefully mouthed "You sure?" I smiled slightly and mouthed "Not really," He smiled slightly back and gestured towards the ground. "Alright Angel tell the others not to mention anything about wings or our other powers or the School or, well anything relating to our past," seconds later everyone nodded and I prepared to jump down from my branch.

**I have some more chapters written so if you think I should post them let me know. The next one is from a different P.O.V.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another long chapter this time it's Annabeth's P.O.V. I will post another chapter or two tonight once I finish editing them. There will be a Percy P.O.V eventually but the next one will be back to Max. **

ANNABETH

Percy and I were out patrolling the border of camp and yes that's what we were doing we weren't on a date. Anyway I was walking behind Percy and we were about to walk into a clearing in the forest that borders camp when Percy suddenly stopped and pulled me back behind a tree a finger over his lips in the universal sign for shush.

He gestured around the tree so I leaned around to look and then pulled back startled there were 6 figures in the trees across the clearing. I looked at Percy confused and he looked at me much the same way. Thoughts wound through my head. What were they doing this close to camp? Were they monsters? Demigods? I couldn't really see from back here all that I could tell was that there were 6 things in the trees.

We watched from around the tree as one figure leaned over to another and woke it up. It whispered something then the other one said something back then they both wen't back to sleep. Kind of odd but what ever. We waited for a while to make sure that they weren't going to wake up again then Percy gestured towards the clearing and I nodded. We quietly made our way out from around the tree and snuck towards the figures. My mind was coming up with a gazillion different strategies but something told me I wouldn't need them.

We were almost the full way across the clearing when we stopped and looked up into the trees. I studied the figures trying to wrap my head around it. Were they kids? Percy turned around to look at me completely confused, I was about to tell him something when something hit the ground behind him. He pulled Riptide from his pocket and It was in motion swinging behind him.

The what ever it was had great reflexes because it ducked real quick. "Geez, watch where you're swinging that thing," It said. So it could obviously talk and it sounded normal enough. Percy kept the sword in front of its face and I realized it was a girl.

She was the same height as Percy but i'd say she was younger than us. She had brown hair with blond streaks and intense brown eyes. She was tall and lean but she didn't really look like much. Again I was about to say something when the rest of the figures joined us on the ground. It was quite a feat really, most people would have broken a bone jumping from that height.

"What are you doing here?" Percy said surprised. The girl eyed the point of Percy's sword warily and sighed "Well we were on vacation," I smiled a little at that as did some of the kids. "How did you get here?" He asked. "We walked," She said giving him a duh look. "Into a forest?" he asked. She shrugged "What can I say we're adventures people, my turn, what the heck are you doing with a sword?" Percy blinked surprised "You see the sword?" He asked.

I wasn't sure why he bothered anything that could duck that fast obviously wasn't mortal. The girl rolled her eyes "No I see a chimpanzee riding a unicycle, why? am I supposed to see something else?" She said sarcastically. "Yeah and what does Riptide mean?" One of the younger kids said. It was really hard to see them all seems they were in the shadows. Percy looked at me.

"Able to read ancient Greek, See the sword, probably Demigods," his face seemed to say. I nodded and he turned Riptide back into a pen. A few of the kids gasped but the oldest looking ones just stood there like they'd seen weirder. We stepped back into the middle of the clearing into the early mourning sun and they followed.

When I could see them all I realized there was three guys and three girls, oh and a little black scotty. Looking them all over minus the scotty I realized they all had a major aura of power about them, but the oldest two bordered on mind blowing. "Man that pen swords cool, can I see it?" The youngest boy asked. The oldest girl rolled her eyes and shot me a look that said "See what I have to put up with?"

I smiled "I'm Annabeth Chase," I said holding out my hand she took it then took the hand Percy offered her "Percy Jackson," "Percy, that's a wierd name," one of the girls stated and the oldest girl sighed as if this kind of thing happened a lot. Percy blinked "Um yeah it's short for Perseus," "Oh, like the Greek hero? because I read about him and..." she looked like she could have gone on forever but the older girl shot her a look and she stopped.

Percy smiled and I knew why, some knowledge of the gods was better than none. "Yeah that's who I was named after," "Cool," one of the older guys said. "I'm Max Ride and the Max is short for Maximum by the way not Maxine," She said introducing herself then she moved on to the others "Mr tall, dark and silent there's Fang," She said gesturing to the Guy standing to her right.

Tall and Dark pretty much summed him up, he was a few inches taller than Percy and had dark brown hair and really dark almost black eyes as well as a killer tan. "Hey" he said in greeting, I was kind of surprised really, I expected his voice to be all gravely or something seems he obviously didn't talk much but it was deep and smooth, he sounded like a poet.

"His complete opposite there is Iggy," She said gesturing to the guy at her left. She was right, he was the complete opposite of Fang, well except he was about the same height. He was pale skinned had strawberry blond hair and seriously pale blue eyes. He raised his hand in greeting "Hows it," he said an easy smile on his face.

"The motormouth there is Nudge," Max said gesturing toward the next person and I realized with the exception of Max, Fang and Iggy who I couldn't tell who was older, they were in line by age as if this actually did happen often. Nudge was African American and tall. She had dark frizzy brown hair and brown eyes. She gave me a bright smile "Nice to meet you."

Max smiled then gestured to the next person "That's The Gasman, you probably don't want to know, but you can call him Gazzy." He was pretty tall as well and had blond hair and blue eyes. He smiled mischievously and gave me a cheeky little wave.

"And last but not least we have Angel," She said gesturing to the little girl on the end. She was tall as well I would guess for her age and had soft blond curlyish hair and blue eyes. She smiled at me sweetly and I couldn't help but smile back.

There was a sound like someone clearing their throat and Max sighed "And that's Total," She said gesturing to the Scotty who wagged his tail happily. "Fang, Ig and I are 14, Nudge is 11, Gazzy is 8 and Angel's 6," She said and Percy gave me a sad look. I felt much the same way, most of them should have been claimed already.

I was actually quite surprised I thought they were all older than that. Then I tried to work out how they all went together seems the only ones that may have been related were Angel and Gazzy. Percy smiled "Cool Annabeth and I are both 16, so what are you all doing out here?" Iggy shrugged "Camping." "Why here?" Max's turn to shrug "We're on Vacation In New York and thought we may as well make the most of it and do some camping," She said it quickly and effortlessly so I knew she wasn't lying.

"Cool," Percy said. "What about you guys? What's camp half-blood?" She asked curiously. I was a bit confused then realized we were wearing our camp shirts. "Oh it's this camp we go to, you guys should come check it out, it's just around the corner" I said casually. They all looked at Max and I realized she must have been in charge on this trip.

She thought for a minute then shrugged "May as well." Percy grinned "Cool follow us." So we started leading the way back to camp in silence. When we reached the bottom of half blood hill I sighed in relief Peleus the guard dragon was off somewhere getting checked out so we wouldn't have to explain him being there to the others.

We walked our way up the hill to where Thalia's pine stood proudly the Golden Fleece glittering on its branches. I looked back at the others and saw most of them looking around except Max and Fang who were staring intently at the golden fleece and I wondered if they sensed something off about it, only the more powerful half bloods could feel it's nature magic.

Anyway we continued up the hill and Percy and I crossed the property line and the magical barriers. We stopped to watch. This would be the last test.

If they got through the barrier they were half-bloods. They just continued walking forward until they were standing infront of us un aware they'd just passed the test. Percy grinned beside me "Welcome to camp half-blood."

**Like I said the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks to the people who've reviewed so far. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four and it's the longest one yet, thanks again for the reviews.**

MAX

"Welcome to camp half-blood," the Percy guy said and I had a feeling that meant a lot more then just welcome to camp. My mind traveled back to the golden thing around the tree at the top of the hill and the weird aura it had around it.

Percy and Annabeth seemed normal enough but I wasn't convinced yet they were fully human. At least I'm pretty sure I had them buying the whole camping story.

We followed Percy and Annabeth to the other side of the hill that looks out over the camp. The younger three flock members gasped jaws dropped. Iggy obviously couldn't see anything and Fang's calculating gaze raked over the scenery then he looked at me with an expression that said "What the heck have we gotten ourselves into now."

I kept my face blank as I looked around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth looking at Fang, Iggy and I curiously as if wondering why we wern't freaking out.

I should probably explain the camp. On one side was a huge strawberry field which was kind of sucky seems it brought back memories of Angel being kidnapped. Anyway on the another side was a huge forest with a creek running through it. There was also a beach as well but the landscape of the place wasn't the amazing thing.

The amazing thing was the camp itself and the campers. There was a big building in the middle of the camp then a big arena and a pavilion looking thing and a group of cabins that were all weird looking and a bunch of other weird buildings. The whole camp looked like something out of Hercules, everything was Greek.

The campers were all wearing the same orange camp half-blood shirt as Percy and Annabeth but some had armor over top others had swords at their sides or a bow on their back.

"Geez what kind of camp are you running here?" I asked breaking the silence. Iggy looked at me questioningly and I tapped his hand four times, our code for explain later. Annabeth smiled "A special one," I looked at her slightly confused and Percy laughed "Come on I'll introduce you to our activities director."

So we followed them down the hill and we started heading in the direction of the big building I'd seen from the hill. We got a varied array of stares from the other campers and a few people greeted Percy and Annabeth. I could tell they were important around here the way people looked at them, Percy in particular.

Eventually we came to the big building and Percy gestured to it theatrically "This is the Big House it's where, well you'll see," He said and we followed him up the stairs. We rounded a few corners until we were confronted with another odd scene.

In the room two people were talking and I use the term people lightly. One of them looked youngish I guess, maybe 16 or 18, It was kind of hard to tell seems he was part goat. Yup you heard me part goat, from the waste down he had fuzzy goats legs and little horns were visible sticking out through the top of his fuzzy brown hair.

The other guy looked older like 40ish he had thick brown hair and a beard, his face seemed kind and caring yet serious at the same time, oh and from the waste down he was a horse. It was an odd sight really.

They saw Percy and Annabeth who walked in front of us and smiled. "Hey Percy, Annabeth," The goat dude said and I could tell they were friends. "Hey G man," Percy said grinning. "Percy, Annabeth I didn't know you were bringing in new campers and so many too," Horse dude said staring at us curiously. Not with a scientists ooh I'm going to have to run some tests curiosity more of a hmm that's interesting curiosity.

"Neither did we," Percy said. Goat boy seemed to notice us for the first time and he whistled in an impressed way. I wasn't sure what for but my thoughts were interrupted by Gazzy's excited voice "Cool, a Goat Dude!" the goat dude did a kind of bleating laugh "Ha, you'll be surprised how many people call me donkey dude," Gazzy shook his head "Nope you're clearly a goat."

Goat dude laughed again "Yeah I'm Grover, I'm a Satyr," Percy laughed a little "Come on don't be modest, guys this is my best friend Grover, lord of the wild." Fang gave me another "What have we gotten ourselves into?" look and I smiled. "Percy is right Grover, you shouldn't be shy about the title, my name is Chiron, welcome to camp half-blood."

"Chiron? like the guy who trained Jason?" Nudge asked. She was a big mythology fan. He laughed a little "Yes very much so, I am the man who trained Jason," Nudges eyes widened a fraction "You're really him? the Chiron? the one who trained all the greatest heroes? shouldn't you be dead?" Horse dude or Chiron laughed again.

"Yes I really am him and I am not dead because I made a deal with Olympus to stay alive and tutor heroes for as long as i'm needed and as i'm still here I can only assume i'm still needed," I am seriously out of the mythology loop so I was letting Nudge handle the converation. "You mean the gods are real?" She practically screamed.

Chiron looked surprised at Percy and Annabeth "Have you not explained it already?" Percy shook his head "Nope we figured you'd better to do it," Chiron turned back to us confused "Your all taking this quite well for new campers," I shrugged "I like to keep an open mind," the others nodded. "Then to answer your question young one the gods are very much alive."

"So if your Chiron and you're here and the gods are real then," she stopped and gasped in the middle of her thinking out loud and turned to Annabeth and Percy "Your Demigods!" she yelled and they grinned. Okay so I didn't know much about mythology but I knew what a demigod was. A demigod's someone that's half human and half god. "Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena," Grover said pointing to them.

"Angel are they telling the truth?" I asked in my mind hoping she was listening. "Yeah Max, it's all real," She replied and I sighed "Well I wasn't expecting this when I got up this mourning, okay so let me get this straight your a centaur and an immortal trainer of heroes?" I said to Chiron and he nodded. "And you two are part god?" Again more nods.

"Okay so this must be some kind of Hero training camp am I right?" They all nodded. "Okay then what the heck are we doing here?" Percy smiled "Easy, your Half-bloods."

Okay so I wasn't expecting that one and by the rest of the flocks raised eyebrows and dropped jaws neither were they. "Really?" Nudge said in disbelief. Annabeth nodded "Really, first off you can see through the mist, the mist is a sort of magic cover up that hides everything magical from mortal's and makes them see something else, Secondly you can read ancient Greek, that writing on Percy's sword was ancient Greek yet you understood it and lastly the camp is surrounded by a magic barrier that only half-bloods can cross and here you are which means you're all demigods," Annabeth's voice was firm and rang completely true.

I looked at Angels startled face and she gave a tiny nod. I looked at Fang and even he looked slightly startled. Another thought rang in my mind, this means that either Dr. Martinez or Jeb aren't who they say they are. God I hope it's Jeb.

"Okay, so what do Demigods do exactly?" Fang asked and the others looked at him startled, it was the longest sentence they'd heard him say. The flock and I grinned at their startled expressions.

Percy recovered first with a sigh "Look I won't lie to you, half-bloods lives are hard, mainly we train, fight monsters and try to stay alive," I almost laughed out loud, life as a demigod's not much different than life as a mutant experiment. Fang looked at me as if he agreed.

"Okay then do monsters attack here often?" Iggy asked and I almost laughed again. Grover shook his head "No, monsters can't get through the camps border that's why camp half-blood exists, as a safe haven where people like you can train and learn to survive." Percy and Annabeth nodded and I guessed they knew from experience.

"Okay, so how long have you two been here?" Percy lifted the bead necklace he wore around his neck and I counted four beads "Each bead signifies a year, I've been here since I was 12 so four years this'll be my fifth." I looked at Annabeth who lifted up her necklace and I counted 9 beads "I've been here since I was 7 so 9 years this one will be lucky number 10, I've been here longer then pretty much anyone."

I knew there was a story behind that but I didn't want to ask. "So what are the names on the last bead for?" Nudge asked. Percy looked surprised "You can read them from over there?" The whole flock simultaneously shrugged.

"Well last summer there was a war, the Titan lord Kronos escaped his prison and was going to destroy the camp, Olympus and the gods, we went to war to stop him and eventually we won but we lost lots of good campers and good friends in the process, the names are all the campers that died last summer," Percy said sadly and I got the feeling he played a big part in the war.

"So do you like, stay here all year?" Iggy asked and Annabeth shook her head "Some campers do, they're called year rounders but most head home for the winter and come back in the summer." "So do you know who our parents are?" Angel asked.

They all studied us then simultaneously shook their heads "No, you don't really have any of the physical characteristics that point to a specific god or goddess which is odd, but anyway you'll have to wait to be claimed which should happen sometime today hopefully," Chiron said.

Fang shot me a look that said "Must be all that genetic engineering." That's the great thing about knowing someone as long as I've known Fang. I mean I have memories of him going back to when we were like 2 and his dog crate was next to mine, anyway the good thing is you can have whole conversations without saying a word.

"How do you know when you've been claimed?" Gazzy asked. Percy grinned "Oh trust me you'll know it when you see it," he said. "Well before I go off to teach my archery class I should probably learn your names," Chiron said."Oh yeah right, I'm Maximum but just call me Max that's Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel," I said pointing to them all in turn.

"Well it was nice meeting you all and I'm sure you'll all become fine young heroes, there's a phone in the back that you can use to call your parents, do you have anyone waiting for you anywhere?" We all shook our heads. "Alright is there anything that you need from home?" Again we shook our heads after waiting a minute as if we were thinking.

"Okay then, Percy and Annabeth can you show them around? they'll be staying in Hermes for now as you know." Percy and Annabeth nodded and Chiron and Grover left.

"Well you may as well call your parents now, then we can go on the tour," Percy said. I rang my mum and left her a message telling her there'd been a change of plans and we didn't know when we'd be home but we were fine.

We stayed in that room for a few more minutes so it seemed like we all called our parents then we walked out. "Max I can't believe you didn't introduce me to the horse man or the goat dude I have feelings you know," Total said as we walked back into the other room. I realized his mistake as soon as I saw the others faces trained on him. "Um I mean woof."

**Ah Total, anyway I'm editing another chapter now so it should be up within the hour. It'll be an Annabeth's P.O.V again but there is a Percy chapter coming soon for those who wanted one. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ****I hope you like it.**

ANNABETH

"Did that dog just talk?" Percy asked looking at me awe struck. I nodded "You have a talking dog?" Percy said. Max sighed "Yup we do, don't we Total," She said her voice emotionless.

"Look, I'm just saying it would be nice to get an introduction every once in a while, I am a crucial part of this gang you know," The Scotty said. "Your dog talks," Percy repeated.

Max laughed "Yeah the real trick is getting him to shut up," The scotty huffed with indignation and flew into Angels arms. Yes flew, with wings. "You have a flying, talking dog," Percy said still at a loss for words. "Unfortunately," Max said.

"Where the Hades did you get a flying, talking dog?" I asked staring at the Scotty. "We found him during our travels and Angel convinced me that we should keep him, we didn't know he could talk or fly then that didn't come up until later and I wouldn't listen to a word he says he's just grumpy because he had to leave his girlfriend the Alaskan Malamute behind to come on Vacation with us."

"He's dating a Malamute?" Percy asked confused and Nudge spoke up "Yeah her names Akila they're thinking about getting married," she stated matter of factly. I looked at Max "You have marriage talks with your dog?" she sighed "Sadly yes," I could tell that they were all very used to the concept of a talking dog.

"Can the Malamute talk?" Percy asked still trying to wrap his head around the situation. "No she's just a regular dog," Max said and Total coughed "Yes I know she's not a regular dog, she's beautiful and you love her and she likes you surprisingly," the scotty glared at her but his efforts were wasted and Max just looked over at me with an expression that said "Why me."

"Okay so you have a flying, talking dog who's dating a Malamute, that's odd but anyway lets head off on the tour." I said as Percy shook his head as if to clear it.

So we showed them around the camp and I watched them as we did. The three younger kids stared around at everything seeming excited. Iggy listened intently to whatever I had to say and looked deep in concentration for some reason. Max and Fang surveyed the area carefully taking it all in.

Eventually there was only a couple of places left and we headed to the cave on the side of the hill. "Uh why are we at a cave? and why are there purple drapes over the entrance?" Gazzy asked. "We have a friend that lives here," Percy said. "You have a friend that lives in a cave?" Angel asked confused. "Yup follow us," I said.

We walked in and the others looked around in shock. The cave was made by Apollo and was completely decked out it even had it's own games room. A red headed girl was sitting on a purple beanbag but got up when we walked over. "Hey Percy, hey Annabeth how was your date?" I felt myself blush a little. Percy and I were officially a couple but having people talk about it was awkward.

"It wasn't a date, we were on patrol," I said and Percy grinned and took my hand. "Anyway guys this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare our new oracle, Rachel these are our newest campers Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel oh and Total their flying, talking scotty who's dating a Malamute," Percy said. Rachel looked like she didn't believe us until Total said "See Max, Percy has respect for the canine american," Percy looked at me like he was proud of himself for making friends with the talking dog.

Rachel picked her jaw off the floor and said "So your dating a Malamute huh?" Total nodded and Nudge said "Yeah they're thinking about getting married," Rachel shook her head in disbelief then said "Well congratulations." "Thank you," Total said.

Max shook her head "So an Oracle ha? like you see the future?" Rachel shook her head "Not really I speak prophecies mainly but I can hardly ever remember them afterward and some times I just know things like," she gasped and turned to Iggy. "Your blind!" she stated almost yelling.

"What? no Iggy Isn't blind," To prove his point Percy waved his hand if front of Iggy's face. Iggy grabbed his wrist and stared him straight in the eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked confused as he released Percy's hand. Percy rubbed his wrist like it had hurt even though he had the curse of Achilles and it shouldn't.

"I was proving you weren't blind." Iggy looked straight at me then Rachel then Percy again "But I am Blind." "You can't be blind," Percy said waving his hand in front of Iggy again who batted it away "Can you please stop doing that and why can't I be blind?" "How can you look me straight in the eyes if you're blind?" Percy said.

I looked at Max who nodded at me sadly then I remembered the tour and how he was listening extra hard and looked like he was concentrating. He was building a mental map of the camp. "It's true, he is blind," I said in awe.

"Yes but not def," he said as Percy shook his head "How do you do it?" "Do what?" Iggy asked confused. "Everything, I saw you high five Gazzy earlier by the forges and you didn't miss," Iggy sighed "Lots and lots of practice." I had major respect for him and wondered if he was a son of Athena, he definitely seemed smart.

"I've never seen a blind demigod before," Percy said shaking his head. "Really? I've never seen any demigod before," Iggy said and the others started cracking up. I looked back at Iggy to see him grinning as well "Nice one man," Gazzy said holding out his hand that Iggy flawlessly high fived. "I don't get it," Rachel said but I was grinning and Percy was laughing along with the others.

"See, he said he's never seen a demigod before and he's blind so he can't see anything," Gazzy said explaining Iggy's joke. I had even more respect for him for joking about it. "We should not tell anyone and see how long it takes everyone to figure it out," Percy said and Iggy nodded.

"Okay so one of you is blind and you have a flying, talking dog anything else interesting we should know about you guys?" I asked and they all shook their heads "Not that I can think of," Max said.

There was a gasp from behind us and I span to watch Rachel slump down into the beanbag. "Rachel!" Percy shouted and we rushed over there. Max came over and joined us with a concerned look on her face. I looked back down at Rachel who was laying there perfectly still her open eyes were bright green. "What's happening?" Max asked."I don't know I've never seen this before my guess would be it's some kind of vision or something."

We stayed like that crouched around Rachel for a while until she finally started to Stir. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they'd gone back to there regular colour. "Rachel are you okay?" I asked offering her my hand. "Yeah I think so," She said and I helped her up.

She stared at the others behind us then Max before coming back to us "How long was I out?" she asked. "About ten minutes," Percy said looking at his watch. "What was that?" she shook her head "I don't know some kind of vision, it's never happened before." She looked at the others again then Max beside us still looking at her with concern.

"I think it was the past," The past? Why would she see the past?Oracles were supposed to be all about the future. She was staring at Max with an expression of awe, denial, sympathy and several others actually. "I think it was your past." Max shared a look with Fang then turned back to Rachel.

"How are you, How are you still," She looked close to tears. "How is she still what?" I asked. Max laughed "I'm going to go with either alive or sane," Rachel nodded. "How did you know?" I asked. "Because I ask myself the same things from time to time," I looked from Max to the others then Rachel and still couldn't think of what had gotten her so shaken up.

"How much did you see?" Max asked. "Pretty much all of it I think," Rachel said and Max sighed "Man that must have sucked," Fang came over and took Max's hand and I blinked. I hadn't even realized they were together. "Do you want my advice?" Max said and Rachel nodded. "What you saw was the past don't dwell on it, if there's one thing proven to drive you crazy it's dwelling on the past, You learn from your past, you remember your past but you don't dwell," Fang nodded.

"If it helps, sorry you had to see that, it probably sucked." Max looked at Rachel for a second more then looked at us. "Well, we'll wait outside while you talk to your friend, It was nice meeting you Rachel," She turned around nodded towards the entrance then followed the others out hand in hand with Fang.

"Rachel what happened?" Percy asked again. "I saw her past," she said sadly. "Are you sure it was the past not the future?" She shook her head "No it was the past." "Yeah, but what's so bad about that? why do you look like you've been pummeled by a freight train?" "I, I'm, I can't explain right now I think i'm just going to head to bed for a bit," she said. I looked at Percy and he said "Yeah probably a good idea but if you need anything you know where we are," we said good bye and headed out.

Outside Max and Fang were leaning against a tree watching as the others played tag. Max smiled as Gazzy jumped on Iggy's back. I had no idea what to think about them. They seemed normal enough, strong but normal. But something in their past or at least Max's past had completely stunned Rachel. I looked at Percy as he studied them as well. He looked at me and shrugged. I decided it was probably not wise to prod into their past so I figured I'd just treat them like strong new campers.

We walked over to them and they stopped playing. Max straightened up and walked over with Fang just behind her. "Is she alright?" She asked seeming genuinely concerned. "Yeah I think she'll be fine she said she was going to have a rest, how are you guys doing? must have been a bit weird for your first day?" Percy said.

They shrugged and the others came over "Ooh where to now?" Gazzy asked clearly excited. Percy shrugged "Well I guess we should get you looking like campers then show you around the cabins, then maybe we should see if we can get you some gear for capture the flag tonight," Max and Fang each raised an eyebrow in interest and Iggy said "What gear do you need for capture the flag?" Percy grinned "Weapons," Gazzy and Iggy cheered and high fived.

I turned to Percy "I've got to go take care of something I'll meet back up with you at the cabins," I said. He let go of my hand that I'd completely forgotten he was holding. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I have to go see a cabin about an alliance." He thought for a second then his eyes flickered to the others and he nodded.

I ran over to the cabins and headed to the Hermes cabin. I was almost there when Travis and Conner Stoll came out. They spotted me and grinned "Oh hey Annabeth, how's Percy?" Travis asked. "Never mind that I want Hermes cabin on my team for capture the flag," they looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay," they said at the same time. "Really?" they nodded. "We were actually going to go find you, we kind of pulled a little prank on Clarisse and she looked pretty peeved so we probably wouldn't be welcome on Ares's team," Conner said and I rolled my eyes. "Cool I've got to go, see you both later." "Say hello to Percy for us!" they shouted as I jogged off.

**There it is chapter 5. Not sure if I'm going to post another chapter today I might tonight. My next two chapters are short so I think I'll put them up together.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait on this chapter my Internets moving at snail pace at the moment so I won't be able to update as frequently. **

MAX

While Annabeth ran off to score an alliance for capture the flag or something we followed Percy to the camp store.

When we came out it was hilarious we all had on silver and black camouflage cargo pants and orange camp half-blood t shirts.

Angel and Gazzy looked adorable I must admit and Nudge kept fussing over how to accessorize it. Iggy looked weird because it clashed with his overall paleness.

Fang on the other hand looked hilarious, he was trying to look nonchalant about it all but I could tell being out of his usual black clothes was bugging him and all his darkness just clashed with the bright happy orange of the shirt.

I took his hand and smiled at him, he smiled just a little and Nudge came around the corner with Percy. She looked at Fang and burst out laughing, Fang just lifted an eyebrow daring her to criticize.

She shook her head "Hey this is not nearly as bad as those Khaki Army uniforms," Nudge said. "You were in the army?" Percy asked surprised. Technically yes for a while we were but Percy really didn't need to know that.

Nudge blinked and looked at him as if he was nuts "Why on earth would we be in the army? No we were at this little dress up store and I made us all dress up as soldiers it was so funny, we even gave Total this little hat thing and then we got our picture taken, I think I have it here somewhere," Nudge said, it was a good speedy cover up, I was immensely proud.

"Nudge, Iggy shredded it remember?" I said and her face fell "Oh yeah that's right, my bad." Percy brought it and the others came around the corner.

As we were just about to head towards the cabins Annabeth reapeared. She looked us all over and smiled when she reached fang. I grinned back at her and she laughed and took Percy's hand. "Come on seaweed brain lets show them around the cabins," I smiled a little more at the nickname and we started to follow them.

We got the tour of the cabins which were weird but cool. Each cabin was for your godly parents. They showed us the original U of cabins as well as the new temporary minor god cabin, which was a big cabin for all the kids of the minor gods to stay in until their own cabins were built, and the new Hades cabin.

We got introduced to our temporary cabin mates in the Hermes cabin and I could tell Gazzy and Iggy would get along with them fine. After that Percy and Annabeth had to get a message to someone so we agreed to meet back up at the Armory at three and we went off to explore the camp.

ANNABETH

Percy and I sent a quick Iris message to Nico telling him about the new campers and he said that they sounded interesting and that he was finished with what ever he was doing anyway and would be back here tomorrow.

Now we sat on the beach looking out at the sea. "So what do you think of our new campers?" I asked him. He sighed "Honestly I have no idea, I mean they seem pretty cool,"I nodded my agreement "And they feel seriously powerful especially Max and Fang," he continued and I nodded again.

"But I don't know, it just seems odd I mean for a start how do they all know each other?" I nodded "I wondered that too I mean Gazzy and Angel are obviously brother and sister but none of the others seem related."

"Maybe they were all adopted?" He said and I shook my head "No I don't think so I mean Max, Fang and Iggy are all the same age, why would you adopt three kids all the same age? plus it's seriously unlikely someones going to adopt six demigods and besides Max and Fang are dating, would you date your abtoptive sister?" He shook his head and we sat there thinking for a while.

"Maybe they're just a group of friends?" He suggested and I shook my head. "I guess It could be possible Demigods are quite often drawn to one another even if they don't know it, I don't know though I think there's more to it than that."

We thought for awhile longer then Percy said "Maybe they'd teamed up and were on the run like you guys were?" I shrugged "Maybe but wouldn't they have just told us? and the whole monster thing seemed totally knew to them." Percy shrugged "I just thought it was weird that when I said we get attacked a lot and spend most of our time trying not to die that none of them seemed worried and I think Max and Fang even smiled."

I nodded "I don't know, there's just something likable about them though, I mean even though I hardly know them I've probably smiled more today than I have being with anybody else at this camp except you, Thalia, Nico and Grover," He nodded.

"And that Iggy thing came out of the blue, I mean you can't even tell the guys blind, he looks right at you when you talk, I haven't seen him run into anything yet and the guy knows when your waving your hand in front of his face, I can't even imagine how much it would suck to be blind and he goes and jokes about it like he'd just told us he has purple hair," I nodded, I seemed to be doing a lot of that today.

"I know, there are people out there who've been blind their whole lives and are way older than us like 50 and they aren't half as good at getting around as he is." "I wonder if he was born blind?" Percy asked randomly. "I don't know why?" He shrugged "I don't know I've just never heard of a blind half-blood and I honestly didn't think you could, I thought 20/20 eyesight kind of came with the gig," I shrugged.

"Oh and do you have any idea how Total can talk? and fly?" I shook my head "Not really I don't think there's any magic that could do it, a few of the gods could do it but I think you'd be able to sense it kind of like the golden fleece," He nodded.

"Gosh this is just not my day, so many questions I just don't know the answer to," I said sadly. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest. We stayed there for a while like that then we both laid down and stared at the sky "So who do you think their parents are?" I asked.

"I don't know like Chiron said they don't really have any of the noticeable traits that link them to their parents, but i'll take some guesses, Angel, I really have no idea she seems sweet and nice but there's just something about her that seems off, Gazzy I would say Hermes he has that kind of a mischievious prankster vibe about him," I nodded "Yeah I thought so too."

"Nudge, I'd say Aphrodite definitely from what I saw at the camp store she could talk fashion for hours, Iggy I don't really know what his skills are but he seems pretty smart," I nodded my agreement.

"Fang well I actually think I know who Fang's is and if i'm right then things could get interesting," I looked at him to see if his thought's were going the same direction mine were. "He reminds me of an older version of "Nico,"" We said at the same time. I nodded "Most likely Hades then if you agree with me," He said.

"But then he should have been attacked by now if he's a child of the big three," He added. "Percy they're all strong, they all should have been attacked before, let alone the fact they obviously spend a lot of time together which would alert all the monsters in the same state as them to their area."

"So they either have been attacked and aren't telling us or something really weird's going on," I sighed "Oh I don't know my brains on vacation." "Anyway that just leaves Max, I have no idea," I sighed "My thoughts exactly."

"Ooh am I interrupting something?" Rachel said laughingly from behind us. We sat up and Percy said "No not really we were just talking." "Sure you were," She said sitting next to us.

"Are you okay?" I asked, she still looked seriously off. "Yeah it'll just take some time to process," She said though she didn't seem sure.

"So what happened?" Percy asked. She shook her head "I saw their past, well Max's past, It was like I was standing there on the sidelines watching everything happen, but I couldn't do anything." "You saw their whole past?" Percy asked. "Most of it, but it was all sped up, but now I can remember all of it as if I was there."

"Rachel what happened in their past?" Percy asked. "I, I can't tell you, but their live's have sucked," "Most half-bloods lives suck Rachel," I said. She shook her head "No their lives take the word suck to a whole new level, especially Max's, Anyway I better go," She said getting up.

We got up as well and she started walking off "Wait Rachel, they aren't bad or anything are they?" Percy yelled after her. She looked back smiled and shook her head then continued walking.

When she was out of sight Percy looked at me and sighed "Well that's one thing at least," I nodded and he looked at his watch "It's almost three we better go," he said and so we started our way back to the camp.

**Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter. Their will be some coming up I promise. The next chapter will be much longer and will contain some flags being captured. Max's P.O.V again then I've got a Percy chapter ready to be edited. Hopefully internet permitting I'll have another chapter up tomorrow . **


	7. Chapter 7

**A pretty long chapter this time. Hope you like it.**

MAX

We spent the afternoon checking out the camp and helping Ig get the layout of the place. When it was three we headed over to the Armory to meet Percy and Annabeth.

They were leaning against the outside wall and when the saw us they stood up. We said our hello's then we headed in to get some weapons.

Percy explained to us that the main metal they used at camp was celestial bronze which was one of the only metals that could harm monsters but it would pass straight through a mortal. I looked at Nudge and she nodded slightly, letting me know she could still attract it.

Angel and Nudge each got a knife, Gazzy got a short sword and Iggy, Fang and I each got a sword. Fang and I couldn't find any that felt balanced so we had to settle for unbalanced ones.

When we were done we were each given some bronze armor and Percy taught us how to put it on properly. By the time we were done with that it was apparently time for dinner so we headed back to Hermes cabin, left our stuff there and followed them to the dining hall.

Dinner started with everyone getting up and burning some of their food for the gods, apparently they liked the smell. Then we all started eating. The food was awesome and they had these pretty sweet goblets that filled with what ever you wanted to drink.

When it was over Chiron brought everyone to attention. "Greetings young hero's, as you know tonight is capture the flag, the teams are Ares vs Athena, I would also like to welcome our new campers Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel," He said and the campers all turned to us.

After a minute everyone turned back to Chiron who proclaimed dinner over. We followed the Hermes kids back to the cabin and grabbed our stuff. When we eventually got our armor on properly we made our way towards the forest.

We met Percy and Annabeth halfway there "Hey guys," Percy said. They were both wearing armor as well and Annabeth had her knife strapped to her arm. "Hey," I said. "Good news, you guys are on our team," He said cheerily and I smiled. I had a feeling Percy and Annabeth would be a hard team to beat.

"Oh and we saw Rachel earlier she said she's okay," I nodded wondering if they talked about my past. It didn't seem like they had "That's good," I said as we walked over to the group by the silver flag with the owl on it.

"Alright move out," Annabeth said when everyone turned to look at her. I guess she was in charge. We walked into the forest and Percy explained the rules as we walked.

We eventually came to a big pile of rocks that was apparently called Zeus's fist. One of the Athena kids climbed up and placed our flag on top and Annabeth started giving orders. Eventually she turned to us "Seems it's your guys first time you can guard the boarder with Percy," We all nodded though I had no idea what that meant.

When she was done we all stood and waited. Eventually a horn was blown and everyone lept into action. We ran off and followed Percy. Eventually we came to the creek that provided the border between sides.

When we stopped Percy explained the job of a border guard. Basically we had to try to stop people from getting past us and into our territory. We stood there for a while alert and waiting with our weapons drawn.

After awhile Iggy nodded ahead of us letting me know something was coming. Seconds later I heard it as well, the sound of running feat. A minute or so later a whole cabin of people appeared.

I recognized them from dinner and remembered they were the Ares kids. Now from what I remembered Ares was the god of war so they should be pretty good fighters.

"Oh look what we have here, Prissy and the New Kids," The girl in the lead said meaning it to sound threatening. I don't threaten easy so I gave a short laugh "Prissy and the New kids? seriously that's the best you could come up with? It sounds like some kind of lame band name." She glared at me and I gave her my tried and tested Max death glare.

"Do we really have to do this now Clarisse?" Percy asked sounding bored. "Yes we really do, you guys take the new kids, I've got Prissy," the girl, Clarisse? said. I grinned, she'd just made my day.

The Ares cabin lept into action but we were ready for them. A big buff guy came at me first with a spear. I leaned back a little to avoid the point then grabbed the shaft in one hand. I used the other to drive my sword pummel hard into the guys unprotected gut. He hit the ground clutching his stomach.

Next a girl came at me with a sword. We had a little sword fight which was interesting considering I've never used a sword before. She managed to cut my arm and smirked obviously proud of herself. The smirk didn't last long because seconds later I disarmed her and whacked her on the head with the flat of my blade.

Someone else came at me with a spear but I sweep kicked them and knocked them out in seconds. I looked over as Fang knocked someone out with the pummel of his sword. He looked at me and smiled.

I grinned back, did a quick check on the others then crouched down as a sword swung over my head. I got up spun around and gave my attacker a roundhouse to the chest sending him soaring back into a tree.

I looked around to see if there were any more opponents but all that was left was the flock, Percy and that Clarise person. Clarise and Percy were staring at us which was kind of weird.

"Well that was fun," Nudge said checking her nails. "Yeah no kidding, everyone alright?" I asked. They all nodded and Fang snickered "We're not the ones that are bleeding Max," He said laughingly.

I looked down at my arm and realized he was right it was bleeding quite badly. I ripped a strip from the bottom of my shirt and tied it on my arm above the wound to slow the blood flow.

I looked over to where Clarisse and Percy stood, not fighting just staring. "Wow," Clarisse said sounding somewhat reluctant. "You knocked out the whole Ares cabin," Percy said sounding awed.

I shrugged "Beginners luck, I'm sure." "But the Ares kids are some of the best fighters at camp," Percy said and we all shrugged. He looked like he was about to say something else when cheers went up all around and one of the Hermes kids ran over the border in front of us with Annabeth and the rest of the Athena cabin covering him from the pursuing Hephaestus kids.

As they crossed the creek the blood red flag emblazoned with a spear turned a light gold with a caduceus on it, which is a symbol for Hermes apparently.

Suddenly a horn blew and Chiron stepped out of the woods. Everyone then made their way to where we were and Chiron announced the Athena team as winners. That's right we won.

It was only after that when people started to notice the Ares kids who were just starting to come to. Luckily for them we hadn't hit them that hard. "Percy you knocked out the whole Ares cabin?" Annabeth said surprised.

Percy shook his head and Clarisse snorted "As if, they did," She said gesturing to us. Just as she was about to say something some gasps went through the clearing and everyone was staring at, Angel. I almost groaned, now what.

I turned around to look and was surprised to see it was none of the things I thought it would be. Floating above Angels head was a shinning gold owl with wings sprouting from the side.

She looked at everyone confused until Nudge said "Um, Angel look up." Angel looked up and stared at the glowing symbol above her head. "That means you've been claimed," Percy said helpfully. Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground and said "Hail, Angel daughter of Athena."

I guessed this kind of thing happened a lot. Then again even Chiron looked at the symbol curiously. Then there was another flash and another symbol glowed above Gazzy's head.

This one was a gold caduceus like off the flag except the wings sprouted from the side not the top and were much bigger. I could be wrong but I was starting to see a pattern. "Hail, Gazzy son of Hermes," Chiron said. At hearing that Gazzy grinned a little.

"Chiron what's with the wings?" I heard Annabeth whisper. She obviously hadn't met anyone with genetically engineered hearing before otherwise she would've been quieter. Chiron just shook his head slightly obviously not knowing the answer.

I did, but I wasn't about to just tell them. I guess this meant the gods knew though which wasn't exactly surprising.

As Angels symbol faded there was another flash of light. Above Nudges head was a glowing hot pink dove with again more wings.

You know they really didn't seem that out of place considering two of the symbols were birds and caduceus's had wings on them anyway but seeing Chiron and Annabeth's face I could tell they weren't regularly there. Which could lead to a lot of questions which would mean a lot more creative lying.

"Hail, Nudge daughter of Aphrodite," she smiled. I will admit even though I know next to nothing about mythology I had guessed that.

Seems it seemed to be happening by age the flock and I turned to Iggy. Seeing this everyone turned to look at him as well. This would probably come as a relief to Iggy because it meant at least one of those horrible people who tried selling him off as a freak wasn't actually his parent.

Suddenly a glowing red hammer with yet again more wings shone above his head. Iggy looked up remembering his deal with Percy about seeing how long it would take everyone to realize he was blind. "Hail, Iggy son of Hephaestus."

That just left Fang and me. Everyone stared at us and we stared at each other. Just as Iggy's sign faded the brightest flash yet went through the clearing as Fang and I's symbols shone at the same time. Fang's was a blood red skull with wings and mine was an electric blue lightning bolt with you guessed it wings.

"All hail, Fang son of Hades and Maximum Ride daughter of Zeus," As he said it everyone dropped to their knees in some kind of bow. Well except the flock who obviously wondered why we got bows and they didn't. They eventually caught on though and sunk to their knees.

After about a minute of Fang and I staring at each other utterly confused everyone got up. "Well I think that's enough excitement for tonight, Percy, Annabeth why don't you take the others and tell them about their parents and then get them settled into their new cabins," Chiron said. "Sure Chiron," Annabeth said. They nodded towards the beach and we followed them as everyone trickled back to their cabins.

When we got there we all sat down and the others looked at us. "Well that was a claiming, I don't know how much you all know about this so we'll tell you a bit about your parents." We all nodded and they turned to Angel "Well Annabeth should tell you about your mum seems you're related and all."

"Well Athena is the goddess of wisdom, courage, the strategic half of warfare and many other things that I'll tell you about later but seems it's getting late I'll leave it at that," Annabeth said and we all nodded.

"Have you met our mum?" Angel asked. "Well first it's important you guys all remember that they're gods and they aren't really supposed to intervene in their children's lives so they don't just pop in and say hi from time to time, but yeah I've met mum a few times before and I see her a lot lately now that I'm the official architect of Olympus."

"You're the what?" Iggy asked. "Well during the Titan war Olympus got well, trashed and seems we helped save everything they allowed me to redesign the new Olympus," she said. "Cool," Gazzy said though I really didn't see the appeal.

Percy nodded and looked at Gazzy "Well your a son of Hermes god of messengers, travel and thieves," He said and Gazzy grinned but then his suddenly smile fell. "Wait how can Angel and me be brother and sister if our parents are different genders?" he asked obviously distressed. He held out his hand and I took it squeezing reassuringly.

"Well the whole gender thing isn't much of a set back for gods, so it actually happens more often then you'd think, so i'd say your still related." Gazzy sighed relieved and looked at me grinning. I smiled back glad that he was happy.

Annabeth gave me a wierd look then turned to Nudge. "I'm sure you already know this but Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty," Nudge grinned big and looked like she was going to start talking and never stop. I sent her a look and she smiled a little wider but didn't say anything.

"As for you Iggy, Hephaestus is the god of forges, blacksmithing, fire and technology." "Sweet," he said considering all those things were right up his alley.

Then they turned to Fang and I "For you two things are a little more complicated, Um when Kronos was over throne his three sons drew lots to see who would run what, the three brothers are the strongest of the gods so they're known as the big three, Hades got the underworld, Poseidon got the sea and Zeus got the sky and the title of king of the gods, years back though like after world war 2, there was a prophecy that said a child of the eldest gods that reached 16 would make a choice to either preserve Olympus or raze it so they made an oath not to have anymore kids," Annabeth finished.

I looked at Fang and he looked at me obviously not impressed by the whole prophecy deal. "Don't worry though the prophecy already happened, it was Percy," She added. I nodded "And I'm guessing seems we're all still here you wen't for the whole preserve deal," He nodded. "Yeah destroying the world wasn't really on my agenda, but the point is demigod children of the big three tend to be more powerful and tend to attract more monsters and because of the pact the big three made there's not really very many of us."

"How many is there?" Fang asked curious. "Well there was our friend Bianca DiAngelo daughter of Hades who was technically born before the pact but she ah, she died on a quest two years ago," We all nodded solemnly, knowing whatever we said probably wouldn't help when it came to someone dying.

"Then there's our friend Nico DiAngelo, Bianca's brother who's also a son of Hades who was born before the pact was made as well," Percy said. "Wouldn't that make him like really old?" Nudge asked. "Well he would be if him and his sister hadn't got stuck in the Lotus Hotel and casino where you don't age and never want to leave, He's actually only 13, oh he's coming in to camp tomorrow," We all nodded and Fang looked like he had mixed feelings about meeting his half brother.

"As for kids who were born after the oath there's now four that we know about you two, Percy and our friend Thalia daughter of Zeus but she's the Lieutenant of the Immortal hunters of Artemis," Annabeth said.

"She's Immortal? like she'll live forever?" Gazzy asked confused. Percy nodded "Yeah she's 15 and she's been Immortal for almost a year now," I nodded and Iggy said "Wait Thalia? like the pine tree?" They nodded.

"Ah yeah when I was seven I was on the run with Thalia and another half blood, Luke but we were surrounded by monsters on half-blood hill and she held them off while we came into camp but she was over run and instead of dying Zeus turned her into a tree, but the golden fleece turned her back to normal a few years ago," Annabeth said in a hurry and we all nodded like that was not at all weird.

So I have an Immortal half sister, I don't even know what to think about that. "So the point is you guys should be pretty strong but will also attract more monsters then regular demigods."

We shrugged and they finished up by congratulating us on beating the Ares kids then they showed us to our cabins.

Usually I would say heck no to splitting up but with the camp full of magical people and the camp boundary I figured it'd be safe enough.

I was in Cabin one which was Zeus's cabin and as the others said it was empty. It was made of white marble and had pillars flanking the door. A golden eagle symbol was above the door which I grinned at. The door itself was like holographic so every so often lightning bolts would flash across it.

Inside was pretty bare and spacious which I liked seems small spaces didn't really agree with me after living in a dog crate. On one side was a set of bunks and me being me took the top one. At the head of the bottom one there was a few pictures of Annabeth, Percy, Grover and someone I guessed was my Immortal half sister Thalia.

If not then It was kind of weird, but anyway the inside of the cabin was cool It was all white and gold. There was a statue of I presumed Zeus on the other side from the bunks and a few golden eagles etched into the ceiling. All in all it was pretty awesome.

Once I'd set up my stuff which took all of a minute considering I had pretty much no stuff, I laid down on my bunk staring at the flying eagle images on the roof. The scene reminded me of when we were staying with the hawks. Anyway with the tranquility of the cabin and the knowledge that my flock should be safe for now I relaxed as much as I ever do and drifted to sleep.

**Well that was the claiming and capture the flag. My next chapter will be Percy's P.O.V and I should have it up tomorrow sometime. I hope anyway. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8, my first Percy P.O.V chapter, it's not the most exciting chapter but it lays some groundwork. Anyway I hope you like it.**

Percy

I slept in longer then usual which wasn't exactly ground breaking news but still. I checked my watch and found that I'd missed breakfast already. Seeing that I allowed myself to lay back down and think about yesterday.

Yesterday had been crazy first Annabeth and I are out patrolling and we run into a bunch of kids in a tree. Actually I still don't know why they were in a tree, why not just camp on the ground?

But anyway we wen't through the introductions with them and found they all had weird names and were seriously tall for their ages. Then we found out for certain they were half bloods and I mean seriously what are the chances of just finding six half bloods camping outside camp? I'm guessing very slim.

That in turn raised more questions like why hadn't they been claimed before? How could they have not been attacked before when they all just screamed power especially Max and Fang? How did they all know each other?

Anyway things got weirder as the day progressed what with the talking dog, the two encounters with Rachel, the revelation that Iggy was blind then finally the capture the flag game and claiming.

Because seriously the bunch of kids we discovered in a tree just marched into the forest and obliterated the Ares kids, how is that not weird? Even the six year old knocked one out.

Then the claiming, well Annabeth and I had guessed most of them but it was still really weird. What was with all the wings? and how did we not know there were two more kids of the big three just hanging around in the trees.

Anyway even through all the weirdness I couldn't help but like them, they all seemed pretty awesome. So after we gave them the low down of their parents we took them to get their stuff then showed them all to their cabins. Fang gave Max a quick kiss and said good night when they split up making Angel grin happily.

When everyone was in their cabins I walked with Annabeth and Angel over to the Athena cabin. When we got there I pulled Annabeth In for a kiss. Her lips met mine and I felt her smile as I wrapped an arm around her. I couldn't get enough of being with Annabeth, we'd been together almost a year now and I still couldn't wrap my mind around it.

Realizing we were engaging in this kissing session in front of a six year old we broke apart and I smiled awkwardly. Annabeth just laughed "Night seaweed brain," She said. "Night wise girl," I'd said as I walked off to my cabin.

So all in all it had been one weird awesome day. Deciding I'd wallowed in thought long enough I jumped out of bed and got changed. Then I grabbed some of the food I'd had the Stoles sneak in for me and had an impromptu breakfast.

When I was ready to greet the day I headed outside. Everyone was already up and doing stuff. There were lessons going on and some campers were playing basketball, pretty much an average camp half blood day.

Seems I had nothing important on today and being the only kid in my cabin my schedule was pretty flexible I decided I'd go check on the new kids. Walking around camp the first one I found was Max.

She was sitting in the shade of a tree talking to someone. As I got closer I realized it was Rachel. It made sense really who better to help Rachel get through what she'd seen then the person that lived it.

I started my way over there but before I got there Rachel said something that looked like thank you and hugged Max. Max seemed some what startled but she hugged Rachel back. When they broke apart Rachel said something like see ya and walked off.

Max sighed and leaned back against the tree trunk eyes closed staring unseeingly at the sky. I'm guessing by what Rachel had said that their talk had been a not so happy trip down memory lane for Max.

She definitely needed cheering up I decided as I walked the rest of the way over to her. "Hey Max, what you doing?" I asked and she opened her eyes not at all surprised to see me standing there.

She shrugged "Just thinking." I smiled and held out my hand "Well I don't suppose you'd like to take a break from thinking and come meet my Pegasus." She smiled "Sure why not thinking's overrated anyway," she said taking my hand and I helped her up."Well then follow me," I said and started my way towards the stables.

Most of the Pegasi seemed to be gone somewhere probably for a riding lesson but Blackjack was still there. "Blackjack," I said to him silently he turned and started his way towards us. "Hey boss hows it going?" He said inside my head. "Good," I said silently out loud I said "Max meet my pegasus Blackjack, Blackjack meet Max."

I didn't know how the Pegasi would react to Max, they liked me being the son of the guy who created horses and they didn't like Nico but I guessed seems they flew they'd be alright with her. Max was staring at Blackjack's wings in fascination and I almost laughed.

"Hows it going," Blackjack said and Max looked a little shocked for a second then she shook her head "So you were surprised by our flying talking dog when you have a flying, talking horse?" I shrugged then did a double take as I realized what she'd said. "Wait, you heard him?" I asked astonished.

She looked at me confused "Yes," she said drawing it out obviously wondering why I was making a big deal over it. I shook my head "No you don't understand, talking to horses is a Poseidon thing, I'm the only one at camp that understands them," Now she looked confused and was about to say something when blackjack cut her off.

"Course she understands boss she's a wing sister," Okay that was no help to me "What does that mean?" I asked. "Ah, sorry can't tell you boss," he said as he took off into the sky.

Max watched seriously interested as the Pegasus flew above us. I shook my head clearing it and said "Well then may as well teach you a few things, welcome to talking to Pegasi 101, Firstly they understand English so you can talk to them out loud like we just did, Secondly when they respond we can somehow translate it and understand it like just know, Thirdly you can also talk to them in your head if you want a private conversation, Well I can, don't know about you but it couldn't hurt to try it's just like having a conversation in your head if you can imagine that, try it if you want," I said.

The look she gave me said that she knew all to well what having a conversation in your head was like, weird. Anyway she looked up at Blackjack and obviously struck up a much as I wanted to know what they were talking about I couldn't hear seems the discussion was in their heads.

After a minute or so Max nodded and smiled "Cool." I laughed "Yeah it's kind of cool." She was back to staring intently at blackjack as he flew like she was analyzing him.

I was about to ask her what she was thinking when she shouted out "Hey Blackjack dip your wing a little more as you turn!" "Whatever you say sis," My Pegasus replied and she shook her head "Being called sis by a horse, cause that's not at all weird." I looked at her strangely wondering what she was getting at then I turned back to where Blackjack was flying.

This time when he went to turn he dipped his wing farther. Now I know nothing about flying but even I could tell the turn was much cleaner and easier than it was before. "Whoa, thanks for the tip sis," Blackjack said as he completed a few more turns.

Max smiled and I looked at her shocked. "How did you know to do that?" She looked at me for a second then shrugged "I went through this major bird loving faze a while back so I went and camped by this flock of hawks and watched them flying and I guess I just learned how they did it," She said as if it was no big deal.

"You really like camping don't you?" She shrugged. "Yeah, I'm not much of an inside person." I nodded then thought of something "Hey maybe you can help me with something," I said and she looked at me confused "Follow me." She nodded and I started leading the way towards the actual stables.

We met a few more Pegasi on the way and it was weird. The Pegasi all like me but they acted quite formal always calling me lord and everything but with Max it was different. They all came up to her calling her sis and nudging her and tyring to get her to ride with them and stuff.

She laughed nudging them back and assuring them she would later. They treated her like an old friend or part of the family or something. Add that to the weird list.

Anyway we eventually got into the Stable and I led the way to the last stall where I opened the door. Inside was the camps newest baby Pegasus, Snowy.

Snowy, like her name implied was pure white and stood up to just over my knees. Snowy was one of my tasks at the moment. Being only a baby she didn't know how to fly yet. Apparently a Pegasus's mother is supposed to teach them but Snowy's mum died during a quest a few months back.

The campers had all been helping take care of her but seems I'm the only one that can speak to horses I'm supposed to teach her to fly and like I said I know nothing about flying. Apparently Max does though so maybe she can help.

"Max this is Snowy, her mum died so I've been trying to teach her to fly but apparently you know a lot more about it than me." "Hey Snowy," Max said and the little Pegasus charged out of its stall and over to Max in the middle of the stable. Max laughed and crouched down so she was eye level with the little winged horse.

Snowy was nuzzling Max's face and Max had her arms around the horses neck laughing. They were obviously having a conversation because Max laughed again and shook her head.

I was about to say something when someone called out "Max?" It took me a second to realize it was Fang. "Fang, we're in the stable!" She called out and a few seconds later he appeared. He walked over to us confused "Hey did you know these horses could talk?"

I was pretty shocked to say the least, I'm pretty sure that was the most I'd heard him say since he got here. I was also shocked that Fang could talk to the Pegasi, maybe they all could.

Fang walked over to Max and she said "Snowy meet Fang, Fang this is Snowy." Fang smiled and crouched down next to Max and Snowy nuzzled him as well.

That was seriously weird seems the Pegasi didn't really like Nico yet they seemed to love Fang.

Max gave Fang the low down on how to talk to the Pegasi and I couldn't help but notice the look on Fang's face. He usually seemed almost emotionless but now he looked happy and a smile was stretched on his face as he rubbed between the Pegasus's wings.

I cleared my throat and they looked at me "Yeah anyway seems you seem to know something about flying Max maybe you'd be better to teach her." She nodded "Sure we'll have her flying like a pro in no time." I laughed "Cool well I better go find Annabeth and say good mourning," They both nodded and said bye so I left.

I walked around trying to find Annabeth and saw Iggy in the forges so I said good mourning to him and some of my other friends. Nudge was by the strawberry fields with the rest of the Aphrodite kids and waved over at me. I smiled and waved back. Then the Stole brothers walked past with Gazzy heading toward the climbing wall. Gazzy grinned at me as they walked past and I smiled back.

Eventually I found Annabeth by the canoe lake with Angel. I walked over to them "Good mourning you two," I said. They both hopped up and Angel smiled happily "Hey Percy, Annabeth was just telling me about Olympus, it's sounds so pretty," I smiled. "It's getting even better now with Annabeth designing it."

Annabeth smiled her sweet smile and took my hand "What have you been doing seaweed brain?" I shrugged "Checking on the others." She gestured for me to continue and I chuckled "Iggy's in the forges, Nudge is chatting with the other Aphrodite kids and Gazzy's on his way to the climbing wall with Conner and Travis."

She rolled her eyes obviously aware those three were definitely up to no good. "We were just about to go find Max, want to come?" Angel asked. I smiled "Well I know where Max is so why don't you come with me, besides I wanted to show Annabeth something anyway." Annabeth looked at me confused and I just shook my head.

So we started our way back towards the stables. When we rounded the corner so we could see I stopped dead.

Max and Fang were standing on the field happily looking at Snowy hovering wobbly a few meters above the ground. They'd already gotten the Pegasus in the air.

Snowy landed a little awkwardly then galloped over to Max and Fang who sunk down and stroked her looking happy. There like that they almost looked like, parents? What an awkward thought.

They said something to Snowy then looked over at us and Max gestured us over. Angel grinned and ran over and Annabeth looked at me confused. "The Pegasi like Fang? they won't even let Nico ride them," I nodded "And they can both talk to them," she looked startled "Seriously?" As she said it Angel started talking to Snowy.

"And apparently so can Angel, so it's pretty safe to presume they all can, Blackjack said something about Max being a wing sister, any idea what that means?" She shook her head frustrated "Not a clue."

We walked the rest of the way over there and Angel and Snowy ran off playing some kind of game. Max and Fang smiled again then stood up taking each others hands and walking towards us.

"That was fast," I said and they shrugged. "She's a natural, a little longer and she'll be winging it with the best of them," Max said and I laughed a little.

"Max, Max, I climbed the climbing wall it was so awesome it shakes and there's lava and oh my gods it was cool!" Annabeth and I both smiled at Gazzy who was already starting to get the whole gods thing. Max laughed and scruffed up the kids hair "Good for you Gaz."

"Did someone say something about Lava?" Iggy asked having made it from the forge to here perfectly fine. "I think Gazzy did which is so totally random I mean," "Yes Nudge, Gazzy said there was lava on the climbing wall," Max said interrupting, apparently Nudge talks a lot. "Really? sweet," Ig said high fiving Gazzy. Angel came back over and their gang was together again.

"Hey Percy, Annabeth," Someone said from behind me, making me jump. I spun around and saw, Nico. "Hey Nico your back, good to see you man," I said.

He nodded "Likewise, Are they the new campers?" I stepped aside so he could see them properly and said "Yeah guys this is our friend Nico son of Hades, Nico this is Angel daughter of Athena, Gazzy son of Hermes, Nudge daughter of Aphrodite, Iggy son of Hephaestus, Max daughter of Zeus and your half brother Fang son of Hades," Fang stepped forward so they were standing face to face with each other.

Fang was a lot taller but they were seriously similar. Nico held out his hand and Fang took it. "Nice ring," Fang said and Nico smiled a little "Thanks."

"Oh I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Max said and they both shot her a glare.

Max just smiled, I had a feeling she didn't scare easily. Something she definitely had in common with Thalia. Though they looked completely different she did kind of remind me of Thalia. The same strong, confident attitude with the strength to back it up. Man when those two meet things would get seriously interesting.

**The next chapter will be Max's P.O.V and depending on how I sort it out it could be really long or really short. If it's short I'll try to post another after it. Hopefully that'll happen tomorrow. Anyway thank you for all the views and reviews everyone. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone sorry for the wait on this chapter my Internets still on the fritz until next month. Anyway here's chapter 9 better late then never.**

MAX

Okay so my mourning thus far started off with breakfast and let me tell you this camp knows how to keep a person fed.

Then I met Rachel and we headed off to have a talk about my past. It was pretty bad but we cheered it up a little, talking about some of my better memories like E house and the Max card, not just the bad bits.

When that was over Percy came over. Percy seemed pretty cool and I'm guessing by some of the hints that have been dropped that he's no stranger to a fight, Annabeth either for that matter.

Anyway they both seemed nice and trust worthy and they didn't probe about our past even though I could tell we have them completely confused.

We went to see the Pegasi which in case you didn't know are flying horses. They kind of reminded me of us.

Then Percy introduced me to his Pegasus Blackjack who could talk. But apparently no they don't talk we can just speak Pegasus for some reason. I guessed it was some kind of things with wings bond.

Anyway I had a little private chat with Blackjack asking if he could please not tell Percy about us. He said it was no problem and that he'd spread the word around to the other Pegasi.

Then I watched as he flew. He was pretty graceful actually for a horse. I gave him a tip then made up a lie to tell Percy. Well not really a lie I just sort of tweaked the truth a little. After that he took me to see Snowy. Snowy was so cute and little. She kind of reminded me of Angel for some reason.

Eventually Fang came over and the little winged horse loved him.

Percy asked us if we'd teach her to fly and I said no problem because it wasn't, Fang and I had taught Angel, Gazzy and Nudge so we were actually quite accomplished. Wait, where was I? oh yeah so then Percy left and Fang, Snowy and I headed outside and we began our teaching.

Snowy was a natural and picked it up real quick so pretty soon she was hovering a few meters above the ground. She landed and rushed over to Fang and me practically exploding with happiness.

I heard someone come round the corner and looked up to find Percy, Annabeth and Angel. We gestured them over and Angel came running. Her and Snowy got acquainted then ran off playing.

We had a short talk with Percy and Annabeth then everyone else arrived. They all looked calm and Happy which made me happy.

Then we met Fang's half brother Nico. They actually did look quite alike. Nico was dressed completely in black and had an awesome skull ring, he also had a pitch black wicked sharp sword hanging at his side.

His hair was black and he had well, they were either black or super dark brown eyes. He was about a foot shorter than Fang but had the same slim yet masculine figure. I was pretty sure they would get on fine.

After the initial meeting he said he better go tell Chiron he was here then left. "And that was the ever talkative Nico," Percy announced. We chuckled and Percy and Annabeth offered to give us some weapon training. "Hey that reminds me hows your arm?" Percy asked me. I shrugged "Fine." He nodded obviously pleased by the answer and we all headed to the sword arena for our first weapons lesson at camp Half-blood.

**_ONE WEEK LATER_**

One week down and I've got to say I like it at camp half blood.

So far there'd been no major incidents, our secret's still safe and we fit it in pretty well really.

Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Iggy all go to activities with their cabins while Fang, Percy, Nico and I sort of band together and go to activities as the big three group.

So far Fang and I were okay at archery and could hit somewhere on a target almost every time which is more then I can say for Percy who's really not good at it.

We pretty much flunked at all the crafty and buildy tasks unlike Iggy who can now forge weapons like a master.

We were naturals on the climbing wall seems we weren't afraid of heights so even it's hardest setting was no match for us.

canoeing, foot racing and all that were pretty easy thanks to our increased endurance, speed and all of that which by the way is even enhanced by demigod standards.

Fang and I came in joint first with Percy and Annabeth in our first chariot race. Gazzy and Iggy built the chariot, Nudge and Angel jazzed it up, I drove while Fang handled our weapons in the back though we ended up swapping places a couple times.

Strategy and planning came naturally after years of being on the run and planning escapes.

The whole flock got together with Annabeth every so often for ancient Greek and mythology lessons so we were starting to get the jist of who was who.

As well as our usual fighting lessons we all had extra lessons with Percy, Annabeth and Nico who let me tell you know their way around sharp objects.

Annabeth taught us all how to handle a knife. Angel and Nudge who had decided upon knives as there main weapons were now awesome with them and the rest of us were pretty good as well.

Once knife training was over Angel and Nudge would keep practicing while Nico and Percy taught the rest of us sword fighting.

Gazzy with his short sword was now a force to be reckoned with. Iggy even though he was blind was now a seriously respected swordsman since he managed to take down Nico in the middle of training once which was apparently quite a feat. I will admit the kid had some skill with that black sword of his.

No one had managed to work out Iggy was blind yet much to Percy's amazement.

Anyway the real sword master around here is Percy. Apparently he's the best swordsman the camp's seen in like, forever. He was pretty awesome pulling out new moves left right and center. Plus he has the curse of Achilles so he's invulnerable which makes fighting him next to impossible.

Unluckily for him though Fang and I excel at sword fighting. Even without balanced swords we could beat everyone at camp even Nico who wasn't too happy about it. We couldn't quite beat Percy but we'll get there.

We spent some of our time training learning the moves then sparing with each other or Percy. Anyway what else/ I met Rachel a few more times and she seems happier these days which is good.

Snowy's up and flying with the best of them much to Percy's amazement. The Pegasi demanded we ride with them so we had a Pegasi riding lesson but seems heights don't bother us and we can talk to the Pegasi it was pretty easy. We gave them a few tips that made flying easier so we were bumped up to members of the family pretty much.

With the campers well, Angel was friends with pretty much everyone in her cabin and a few others, Nudge was pretty much friends with everyone, Gazzy and Iggy got along with the Hermes and Hephaestus kids like a house on fire, or well a cabin I should say after one of their pranks.

Fang and I pretty much just hang out with Percy, Annabeth and Nico, well and Grover and Rachel if they're around. We had a few other friends and the Ares cabin had decided they liked us after we taught them how to roundhouse someone properly and a few other moves we'd picked up during our many fights.

So far it seemed pretty safe, no attacks from anything school related and we still haven't seen any monsters. I'm not sure whether to be glad or disappointed.

Anyway camp was pretty good thus far. Right now I'm sitting on half-blood hill with Fang who has his arm around me. God's I love Fang, wait forget I said that, that was much to heartfelt for me.

"So what do you think of camp so far?" I asked. Thankfully Annabeth informed me relationships between demigods were fine, you just didn't date someone from your own cabin because that'd be awkward.

Fang shrugged a little "It seems alright, safe and the others seem to like it, definitely seems like something to consider." I nodded "I don't think we should stay year round though we have other things to do," He added. I nodded as much as I wanted the flock to stay safe staying here year round was not an option.

"Yeah I agree we have other things to do and I couldn't just up and leave mum and Ella." He nodded then we both looked up. Something was falling down.

"What is that?" I asked squinting. They looked like little parachutes and an envelope? When they hit the ground I grabbed them. Attached to two little silver parachutes were little metal boxes.

One was pitch black with a set of silver wings on top. Between the wings in gold was the letter F. The other was shinning silver with pitch black wings and between them in shinning gold was an M.

Fang looked at them confused and we put them down while I grabbed the letter. It was a plain old white envelope but on the front in clear, bold electric blue script it said "To Max and Fang, Half-blood hill." Fang and I looked at each other "Okay, It's for us, should we open it?" I asked and he nodded though he was on guard as if he expected the letter to explode.

I quickly opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. I waited a few seconds but nothing happened. I looked at Fang who shrugged "Read it." I opened the letter and began to read it outloud.

_Dear Max and Fang_

_ Firstly we feel we need to explain some things to you. You were never meant to have the lives you've had. Demigod lives are usually hard, children of the big three especially so but not as hard as what you've been through._

_ When you were born Max it was a hard time for demigods and I was going to make sure you were prepared but before I could do anything you went missing. You just disappeared and couldn't be found anywhere._

_ A month later the same thing happened to you Fang. Then when Iggy vanished that was the last straw. All of us gods set out to find you. But no matter how hard we searched we couldn't find you anywhere._

_ Then a few years later Nudge went missing, then Gazzy and finally Angel. By then we'd pretty much given up hope of finding you all._

_ Then you just suddenly appeared in the woods outside camp half blood. We had no idea what had happened or how you just suddenly reappeared._

_ All us gods met up and we watched the replay of your lives. It was terrible, by the end most of us were about ready to vaporize someone. Once we'd all calmed down a little we talked about it._

_ Everyone was so proud of you all, especially you two in fact, everyone wanted to claim you two even Hera. But in the end we decided not to confuse things and just let you know who your parents are._

_ Dionysus informs us you are both doing well at camp half blood and aren't mentally scarred after your ordeal which is excellent._

_ In saying all this I wish I could tell you the hardest part is over but even I don't know what the future holds but I feel it won't be easy. So to help you we are granting you both a gift._

_ Inside those two boxes is a ring. Each of us have infused the rings with a little of our power, knowledge and skill. When you put on the ring it will all be transferred to you. We know you will use it wisely and do what is best for you, the flock and the world._

_Zeus & The Olympian council_

_P.S Your expiration dates have all been taken care of so you don't have to worry about them anymore._

_P.P.S Try twisting the rings._

Once I was done Fang and I just stared at each other unsure what to say. "Wow," I finally said and he nodded.

"Okay so the gods lost us," I said and Fang chuckled a little at how ridiculous that sounded. "And here I was beginning to think they just didn't care," He said.

I looked back at the metal boxes and grabbed the one with the M on it while Fang grabbed the F one. We opened them at the same time.

Inside it was a silver ring. It was kind of like Nico's skull ring except where the skull would be there was a set of wings. The wings curled up so the tips touched and they made a kind of oval. The whole thing was silver and the wings were streaked with gold. It was pretty awesome. I looked over at Fang's and he looked at mine. His was exactly the same except the wings were streaked black.

I looked back at my own ring "So these thing's give us more power, I'm not sure if I want that," I said knowing that if anyone would understand it would be Fang.

He nodded "Yeah me neither but apparently things aren't going to get much easier and if it'll help protect The Flock then I'll do it." I nodded "Yeah your right," I took the ring off the cushy red velvet that lined the box and shut the box.

"On three?" I asked he nodded smiling and said "One."

We both put our ring on our right index finger. As it passed the knuckle I shut my eyes. The sensation kind of reminded me of when I first got the voice and it would flash images in my head except the images changed so fast I couldn't see them.

The whole thing seemed to last for ever and I felt like I was going to hurl. When it was over I opened me eyes and looked at Fang. He opened his eyes a second later and looked at me.

"That was weird," I said and he nodded. I didn't really feel much different and Fang obviously didn't because he looked at me confused. Then he inspected his ring "Hey, it doesn't come off," He said I looked at my ring and tried to pull it off. Sure enough it didn't budge.

"What did it say at the bottom of the note?" He asked and I picked it back up. "That our expiration dates have been deactivated thank gods and to try twisting the rings." I looked at the ring then using my thumb twisted it around so the wings were facing the palm of my hand.

As I did it there was a flash of light. When the light dimmed the ring was gone and I was holding a silver sword. I stared at it and so did Fang "How did you do that?" He asked. I shook my head "I don't know I just twisted it around." He did the same to his and there was another flash and he was holding a sword as well.

I turned back to the sword in my hand. It was beautiful. The silver hilt ended in an intricately carved silver wing with flashes of gold through it. The blade itself was also silver and the whole thing was maybe three feet long. The blade was shaped kind of like a leaf like most Greek swords and had a strip of gold running down the center that stopped an inch or so from the tip.

At the base of the blade in clear gold print it said άνεμο αναβάτης, Wind Rider. Fang's sword was almost exactly the same as mine except where mine had gold bits his had black. θάνατο ανεμόπτερο, Death Glider.

Experimentally I swung the sword, It was balanced perfectly. I grinned "Okay this is pretty cool," Even Fang was grinning as he swung his sword. On a hunch, I flicked the hilt of the sword over the back of my hand and it turned back into a ring.

Fang did the same and smiled widely unable to deny it was cool. "Okay so we probably shouldn't tell people about the whole more power and stuff deal just yet," I said and he nodded. "But The Flock need to know about the expiration dates, do you think we should tell them now?" He shrugged "May as well," he said getting up.

I got up and we went and rounded up the flock. When we were done we were all sitting on the beach.

"So guys, report how are you liking camp so far?" I asked. Nudge of course was the first to talk "Oh my gods, it's so awesome I have so many new friends and the training's awesome and," At a look from Fang she stopped. "Yeah I like it here to," Iggy said. "Yeah Max this place is awesome," Gazzy said. Angel nodded "It's nice, can we stay Max?" They started doing the puppy dog eyes on us knowing we'd eventually cave.

I smiled "No need, we've already decided to stay." "Really? thank you, thank you, thank you," Nudge said and they all hugged us. "But," I said and they sat back down. "Not year round," I said and they nodded. "Okay Max," Gazzy said surprisingly, I thought they'd campaign for staying year round.

"Now Fang and I have some interesting news," I said and they looked at us listening intently. "We got a message from the gods," I said and they all looked shocked. "What, When?" Iggy asked. "Just before we came and found you guys, It was a letter it said that when we were all born we just disappeared and even the gods couldn't find us until we landed in the forest outside of camp," I said.

"So they didn't just let the school take us?" Gazzy asked and I shook my head "Nah Gazzy they didn't and they said they were sorry we all had to go through everything we have but that life wouldn't get any easier in a hurry," They nodded looking determined about something and I smiled "Fang you want to give them the good news?" He nodded and they all looked at him expectantly.

He smiled "The gods canceled our expiration dates," All heck broke loose. Gazzy and Iggy jumped up and were jumping around whooping, Nudge and Angel were hugging tightly looking immensely relieved. Everyone turned around and hugged us and we hugged them back equally glad.

"Wait, are you guys wearing rings?" Iggy asked and they all pulled back. Fang and I showed them our rings "Are they from the gods? awesome," Gazzy said. "They're so pretty," Nudge agreed. "They're also deadly," Fang said and everyone stared at him like he was nuts.

I smiled and we twisted the rings. There wasn't a flash this time the ring just kind of expanded into the sword. "Whoa that is so awesome!" Gazzy exclaimed and Angel and Nudge just kind of stared.

"What happened?" Iggy asked. "There rings turned into swords," Angel said. "What? no way, can I feel them?" Iggy asked and I held my sword out in front of him. "Hey they have names Wind Rider and Death glider that is so cool, they're beautiful," Nudge said.

"That is Awesome," Iggy said and I flipped the sword back into ring mode. "So what are you guys doing today?" Fang asked them and they gave us the short version of what they were doing then left.

**So there we go chapter 9. The whole god power thing will be explained in the next chapter and there will be some action. Their quest is quickly approaching **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10. I managed to post it earlier then I thought I would. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and I'm glad you've liked it so far. **

MAX

Fang and I spent the rest of the afternoon doing some archery practice and sparing with our new swords. Then it was time for dinner, I sat alone at the Zeus table. Percy sat alone at his table on my right and Nico and Fang sat at the new Hades table to my left. We'd been trying to convince everyone that the kids of the big three should just have one table so we didn't have to be loners but no one seemed to agree.

Anyway when dinner was over Chiron made us all go get kitted out in our armor then we met back up in front of the forest. "Alright for those of you who've been here for a while we're going to be doing a little exercise invented by Daedalus himself, For the newer campers among us this exercise will be in teams of two, which this time you may choose."

Gazzy and Iggy teamed up instantly and Nudge and Angel teamed up. I looked at Fang and he smiled slightly and came and stood beside me. I saw Percy team with Annabeth of course and Nico team with Clarisse? That was a little weird but what ever.

"Everyone's got a partner? good, now the exercise is simple, today a variety of monsters were released into the woods, every monster has a silk pouch tied around their neck and one of those pouches contain the golden laurels, your goal is to stay alive and be the team to get the gold laurels, for that you'll need to slay the correct monster," Chiron said and everyone grinned.

"Alright campers ready?" He called and we all yelled out yes. I looked at the rest of the flock a bit worried but Fang squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Alright then campers, I bid you good luck," Chiron said and a horn was blown.

Everyone charged straight into the forest. Fang and I broke from the crowd and headed right, we kept running until we were deep in the woods then we slowed down and drew our swords. We were walking through a little clearing when we encountered our very first monster. We heard branches snapping behind us so we stopped and turned around.

A minute later a hellhound charged into the clearing and sure enough it had a pouch around it's neck. Unlike Mrs O'Leary, Percy's pet hellhound this one was snarling and looked like it really wanted to eat us. Fang and I took up fighting stance and the hound charged.

Fang broke left and I broke right. The thing decided to follow me so I kept it busy as Fang crept up on it. It lashed out at me and I rolled to the side as Fang stabbed it in the chest. The Hellhound whined then turned to dust. I grabbed the pouch and opened it, it was empty. "Nope," I said and I shoved the pouch in my pocket and we continued on.

"Well that was our very first monster fight ," I said and he nodded "It was different," he answered. We were interrupted when we walked straight into a pack of Telekhine's. How did I know what a Telekhine was? good question, I have no idea. It must have been part of the knowledge the gods gave us.

Telekhine's were weird part human, part dog, part seal looking things in case you didn't know. I counted six of the them. "Demigods!" one screamed "Eat them," the others responded. They charged at us and they could actually run surprisingly fast on their flippery legs.

Just then I felt a weird tugging sensation in my gut. On impulse I held out my sword and a bolt of lightning shot from the end vaporizing the three Telekhine's in front of me. It took me a second to realize what had happened and another to realize Fang had vaporized the other three the same way.

"Well that was interesting," I said and he nodded "Okay so Percy said I should be able to do lightning but not you, I mean what's Hades got to do with Lightning?" He looked thoughtful then he said. "Maybe when the gods said power, they meant powers like the power over lightning." I nodded "Yeah I guess that makes sense, so now we just have to master them all," He smiled "That should be fun."

I grabbed the three pouches in front of me, they were all empty. "Nothing here, you?" He checked the other three and shook his head. I sighed and shoved them in my pocket. He put the others in his pocket and we headed off again.

We didn't encounter another monster for about quarter of an hour. We were about to turn and head toward the center of the woods when we heard it. It sounded like something being dragged through the leaves that litter the floor. We immediately turned and ran towards it which, in retrospect probably wasn't such a great idea.

When we finally caught up with the monster my heart almost stopped. It was much more intimidating than the last few monsters. The thing was like the size of an elephant. When I wrapped my head around what I was seeing I realized It was a giant snake with at least seven heads. "A hydra," I said and Fang nodded seriously.

Before we could do anything, all seven of the monsters mouths opened revealing rows and rows of shark like teeth which were definitely out of place in it's snake like head. You know growing up in the school I saw a lot of weird different recombinant experiments, they'd pretty much all failed but if they had of been a success some of them probably would've ended up resembling monsters.

Anyway the hydra opened its mouth and I figured it would try and bite us, it was obviously well equipped for it. But then my instincts screamed move and I jumped to the side just as the mouths sprayed out a bright green liquid. As it hit the tree behind where i'd just been standing the tree started to smoke and deteriorate. Acid, the thing spat acid.

As I was marveling at the melting tree one of the heads whipped around and clamped down of my left arm. After being bitten by Erasers countless times I was oddly used to the feel of it. By used to I mean it hurt like hell but instead of screaming in shock at the pain like most people would my initial reaction was to get the thing the heck off me.

So naturally I swung my sword and cut threw the things neck. The head on my arm stopped biting but I still had to pry it off which was hard with its vice like grip. When I got it off my arm I realized my mistake. When a hydra loses a head two more grow back in its place.

You know, this bit of knowledge would've been more helpful if it had of shown up before I cut off the head.

"We need fire," Fang said and I knew what he meant, if we burnt the stump the heads wouldn't regrow. As I thought it the twisting in my gut was back and I held out my hand. This time a jet of flames shot from my outstretched hand. Let me tell you burning hydra does not smell good, if I hadn't lived with Gazzy for so long I may have hurled.

When the flames stopped we were facing a hydra with one less head. So I think I was starting to get this whole powers thing, you think of what power you need then you get the gut twisting feeling and tada power. Of course we don't know what powers we've got which could complicate things. Fang held out his hand and a flame appeared. He smiled a little "That'll work."

With that we went to work chopping off heads and sealing the wounds with fire. When the hydra was down to one head which was busy trying to acid Fang I stabbed it and it turned to dust. "Okay so the lightning was Zeus, who's power was that?" Fang asked and I had to think for a second. "Hephaestus, remember Percy said some of the most powerful Hephaestus kids are fire users and can create and manipulate fire like their dad," I said and he nodded.

A sudden jolt of pain reminded me of my arm. I looked down at it. I was used to wounds but this one was bad. I had cuts galore from the teeth and a huge gash from getting the head off. Worst of all acid had seeped into the wound and was starting to eat away at my arm. "Fang, Acid we need to find the creek," I said he nodded lips pursed and I realized he had a nearly identical wound on his arm.

I stopped for a second and listened. I could just barely make out the sound of a creek in the distance. Fang heard it too and we both set off running. It only took us about five minutes to reach the creek thankfully because the Acid was starting to destroy my arm. As soon as I saw it I crouched down and shoved my arm in.

The effect was immediate. The pain began to die down as the acid was washed out. When the wound was acid free I pulled my arm from the water. It looked much better now that it wasn't oozing green. It still hurt like heck but it was manageable.

"You okay?" Fang asked me and I smirked "Yeah i'm perfectly fine actually, just ignore the gaping wound on my arm," He smiled but just a little "Well at least we have one thing to be thankful for in our lives," he said and I looked at him wondering what he was getting at. He smiled "Erasers can't spit acid," I laughed partly because of what he'd said and partly because here was Fang, practically the prince of darkness looking on the bright side of things.

When I stopped laughing I said "Yeah I guess that's true, oh man we didn't check the hydra's pouch." Again he smiled and pulled it from his pocket. He pulled the drawstring and tipped the contents into his hand. This one unlike the others wasn't empty, in Fangs hand was a gold wreathy branchy thing. "Whats that?" He shrugged "The laurels I guess," he said.

"Huh, I guess that means we win, may as well head back in then." He nodded stuck the laurels back in the pouch and we headed back towards camp. We were almost there when we heard the sounds of fighting. It sounded like there were a lot of monsters. Fang looked at me and I nodded and we ran off in the direction of the fighting.

The sight we ran up on was not pretty. Nudge and Angel were in the middle of a pack of more than 20 hellhound's knives at the ready but I knew they were outmatched. Fang and I drew our swords, no discussion needed and started attacking the monsters in front of us.

I stabbed one hellhound and Fang decapitated another. As I was slashing at another I saw Gazzy and Iggy emerge on the other side of the clearing. Gazzy said something to Iggy and they advanced swords at the ready and started attacking from the other the center Nudge and Angel were back to back slashing at anything that came near them.

Fang and I kept stabbing and slashing through the hoard of monsters. Iggy and Gazzy made their way to the middle and now made a rough circle with the others. Then Percy and Annabeth come out of the woods and took in the scene. They immediately drew weapons and stepped into the fight.

As the fight continued more and more people arrived obviously attracted to the sound of the fight. No one else stepped in to help though they just watched.

When Fang, Annabeth, Percy and I had destroyed most of the monsters, the rest of the flock broke formation and started whirling through the remaining few. Eventually the clearing was clear.

"Report!" I semi yelled "I'm fine just a few scratches," Iggy said wiping his sword on his pants then sheathing it. "Same here nothing major," Gazzy said sheathing his sword as well. "I think my wrist is sprained but other than that nothing major really," Nudge said. "A few pretty bad cuts but nothing's broken," Angel said.

Fang just shrugged beside me, "Well we're fine," Percy said. "Cool swords by the way, where'd you get them?" I shrugged and Fang said "Gods," Percy nodded understanding seems his swords a gift from his dad as well.

"They're Olympic silver, it's like Celestial bronze but rarer like Stygian iron," Annabeth said and we nodded filing that info away for later. The rest of the flock came over and Iggy suddenly smiled "Guys, guys check this out," he said and he held out his hand.

We watched and suddenly there was a flame in his hand. Fang and I shared a look "Fire user," the look basically screamed. "Iggy you're a fire user," Percy said sounding impressed. Iggy smiled mischievously like he was thinking up the gazillion pranks he'd be able to pull with the ability.

It was only then that someone noticed that Fang and I's arms were bleeding quite seriously. That someone was Percy "Whoa, what happened to you two?" "Hydra," we said at the same time. "Seriously? are you alright? did you get the acid out?" Annabeth asked concerned, she'd obviously met a hydra before.

"Yeah we washed it out in the creek, that's some nasty stuff," I said sounding bored. Percy and Annabeth both wore an expression that I interpreted to mean "Don't remind me." "How'd you kill it?" Percy asked curious. "Max stabbed it which reminds me," Fang said reaching into his pocket and he pulled out the laurels "We won."

A collective groan went up from everyone except the flock, Percy, Annabeth and Nico who all congratulated us. Seconds later Chiron appeared "Looks like the game has been won congratulations Max, Fang and all the rest of you young heroes, Anyone who was injured head to the infirmary to get fixed up everyone else should get some rest," He said.

I headed with the rest of the flock to the infirmary. Some of the Apollo kids checked us out then gave us some Ambrosia and Nectar which would apparently cause mortals to burn up literally if they tried it seems its the food of the gods. But for demigods it apparently causes us to heal miraculously fast.

They expertly bandaged our bite marks in case of infection then we all said good night and headed to our cabins. I jumped straight up onto my bunk and collapsed. What a day. Letters and gifts from the gods, monsters, fights, it was too much to digest. Right now, I decided I needed to sleep.

**Being distracted by the melting trees, it can happen to the best of us, the next chapters Annabeth's P.O.V and contains a bit of Max/Annabeth bonding. It'll be short then there'll be Percy's P.O.V and the beginning of the quest. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11. It's a little short on action but it contains some Max, Annabeth bonding time. I considered leaving it out but it didn't feel right. **

ANNABETH

Well the last week had been interesting, fun and confusing all at the same time all because of the new kids. They'd kicked the Ares kids to the curb their very first night and shrugged it off like it was nothing.

What ever had happened in their past I'm convinced has something to do with fighting of some kind.

Anyway then they were claimed which still has me puzzled I've never seen wings attached to the claiming signs before.

Then they're all similar yet completely different from their siblings personality wise I mean. Angel was smart and liked knowledge like the rest of us Athena kids but then I'm pretty sure Hubris isn't her fatal flaw like most Athena kids and she just has a different air around her.

Gazzy was a total prankster just like the Hermes kids then again he was pretty smart and could build pretty much anything like the Athena and Hephaestus kids.

Nudge was all bubbly and chatty and fashion loving like the Aphrodite kids yet she fought really well and earned herself the title of most kick ass child of Aphrodite and kick ass hasn't been used to describe a child of the goddess of love since Silena.

Iggy was one of the camps most talented metal smiths yet he liked pranks like Hermes kids, was smart, fought well and was pretty handsome for a son of Hephaestus. Seriously all the Aphrodite girls giggled and swooned when he, Fang or Percy were around. When Max and I saw the later two being swooned over however we sent them an angry glare.

Now, I can be very intimidating when I want to be but Max had me beaten hands down. She didn't even really glare at the Aphrodite girls she just looked at them her face void of all emotion and the girls practically ran away. I never want to be on the receiving end of that girls anger I have a feeling it would be worse than even Thalia.

Anyway where was I, Fang, well the only person I can compare him to is Nico and they are kind of a like. But then again they're kind of different Fang is more silent and even though he kind of seems dark he doesn't radiate darkness the same as Nico. Plus the Pegasi like Fang for some strange reason, he can even speak with them.

Well they all can but whatever. It actually is strange though because it's only Pegasi not all horses. We found that out when a bunch of Hippocampi visited Percy when we were talking on the beach and the others couldn't understand them.

Anyway back to my comparisons Max, Max is I don't know. She's a good strategist, a seriously good fighter, she's nice and seems like she'd do pretty much anything to protect the others. I know that she was in charge of them before but sometimes she doesn't seem to act much like a leader, not that there's really any leading needed at the moment. But then again the others really seem to look up to her so I really don't know.

All of them are pretty mysterious and tend to give vague answers a lot. But despite the fact that they're really secretive I can't help but like them.

Angel and Gazzy are so cute and nice, Nudge is friendly and has a way of making pretty much anyone smile, even Clarisse. Iggy who people still don't know is blind with his funny sense of humor and laid back attitude, Max and Fang with their sarcastic wit and caring attitude. All of them pretty much just slotted into camp like they were meant to be there.

They were natural campers as well, they picked up ancient Greek quickly and can pretty much read homer no problems. They're athletic and strong so excel in almost all the physical aspects and they're the most natural fighters I've seen since Percy first arrived at camp. All in all they're pretty cool. But even though the last weeks been awesome I am not looking forward to today.

Today we're having a memorial party in memory of those that died in the Titan war. It was a year ago today the war officially started. We'd celebrate today then again the day the war ended. So all the campers had a day off from training and there'd be a big bomb fire and fireworks display later. I wasn't really in the celebratory mood and I had a feeling many of the older campers wouldn't be either. I guessed moping wouldn't really help though so I got out of bed and faced the day.

The mood was somber all day most people just sat around remembering all the fights of the previous year or so. I hung out with Percy most of the day and we just kind of reveled in the fact we were both still alive and the world hadn't ended. By the time of the bomb fire I was completely bummed out sitting alone off to the side as everyone else celebrated.

Percy was sitting with the others roasting marshmallows but I just couldn't get into it. "You know what they always say, misery loves company," Someone next to me said. They sat down and I realized it was Max. "Yeah I guess I just don't feel much like celebrating," I said and she nodded in understanding and turned to watch the flames.

We sat there for a while in silence. "It's just hard to imagine celebrating on a day that something so terrible started," I said and again she nodded. "Well, you may not know this about me but I'm a seriously good listener," She said and I smiled a little. Then we both looked back at the campers.

I smiled as I watched Percy try to beat Iggy in a game of knuckles. "You've known him along time huh?" Max asked and I nodded. "Yeah four almost five years now, we met on his first day at camp though I didn't particularly like him much back then." She smiled obviously imagining us back then.

"How long have you known Fang?" I asked curiously. "Since I was two," She said sounding lost in remembrance. Wow. I looked at her to see if she was actually serious and yes her face said she was, completely serious.

"We were neighbors I guess you could say and have been friends ever since, then we met Iggy then Nudge then little baby Gazzy and Angel," She said smiling a little at the memory. So they'd known each other pretty much their whole lives, It almost explained why they were so close.

"So do you guys vacation together often?" I asked and she laughed "Yeah quite often actually it's just something we do," She said somewhat avoiding the question. "Where do you live when you're not vacationing?" I asked needing more facts before I worked out the puzzle that is Max and the others.

"Arizona with my mum she's a vet and my half sister Ella, she's eleven," I nodded "You knew she was your half sister?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah we get along fine though," She said and I nodded.

"So where were you this time last year?" I asked. She looked thoughtful for a second "Colorado, probably" I nodded "Where have you been on vacation before?" She just shrugged.

"We've been pretty much everywhere in America but most memorably Arizona, New York, Virginia, Washington DC, Colorado, California and Miami, we've been to some of Europe like France and Germany and stuff and Hawaii, Argentina and Antarctica," She said as if it was nothing. I stared at her for a few minutes to see if she was joking but to the contrary it seemed like it was the most truthful thing she'd told me so far.

"Wow that's amazing, how did you get to Antarctica?" She shrugged "We took a plane to Argentina then got on a boat." "Okay and what were you doing in Antarctica?" She shrugged "A group of scientists my mum knows needed our help." Okay so a bunch of scientists would need a group of kids help why? I thought but I had a feeling that if I asked, Max wouldn't answer.

So instead I asked "So how was Antarctica?" She looked at me curiously and I'm pretty sure that wasn't what she thought I'd ask. "It was freezing and cold's really not my ideal climate but other than that the first few days were okay, the penguins were cute until Angel decided she wanted a baby one, then someone was killed by a leopard seal and things really started going downhill."

Okay so the story got weirder and weirder by the minute firstly how was Fang able to fly? Zeus should have blasted the plane from the sky and secondly how could things get worse then someone being killed by a leopard seal.

"What happened?" I asked. "Angel got lost in a blizzard and Fang and I went looking for her, her, Total and Akila the 80 pound Alaskan malamute were stuck down an ice crevasse," She looked sad at the memory and I looked over at Angel sitting there petting Total and talking to Nudge, she looked fine for someone who almost died in an ice crevasse.

"Did someone come and get her out?" I asked shocked. "No they weren't sending any rescue teams out in the middle of a blizzard it was too dangerous apparently," I looked at her startled, a little girl's gone missing in the middle of Antarctica and no one's going looking for her?

"So what happened?" She grinned a little "Well we were pretty pissed off by then so Fang and I started heading out to find her, they tried to stop us but that wasn't happening, eventually we found her trapped in the ice, she was so scared." She said sadly and I nodded most people would be scared if they were stuck in a crevasse let alone a six year old.

"Fang and I lowered down a rope and tried to get her to tie it around her but she wouldn't leave Total or Akila behind," She said and I was shocked "Wow, that was brave," Max smiled almost proudly. "Yeah it was, anyway she tied the rope around Total and Fang and I pulled him out, then she managed to tie it around Akila and just for future reference hauling a flailing 80 pound Malamute up 20 feet out of a crevasse is not at all fun," I nodded trying to imagine the scene and failing.

"So then we tossed the rope back down and Angel tied it around her and we started pulling but her foot was stuck, it suddenly became a lot easier and we pulled her out but Angels ankle was broken." A broken ankle was better then being dead and I almost sighed with relief until Max said "But by now the blizzard was seriously bad and with Angel injured we couldn't get back to the station so Fang and I dug a snow cave and we all huddled inside it but the storm went on forever and we almost died of hypothermia."

Okay this definitely didn't sound like a fun vacation. "But eventually someone came and got us out but Angel broke her arm, then we left Antarctica and headed to Miami," I smiled the story looking much more hopeful now. "And ended up in the middle of a category five hurricane," okay or not.

I looked at her shocked questions and questions filling my head but I just shook it in disbelief "You guys always seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." She just shrugged and I laughed a little "You know i'm pretty sure that's the truest thing you've told me so far," She smiled. "I like to drop random facts about my past, keeps things fresh."

I shook my head "Are you ever going to tell me? everyone's lives have been hard here Max, if anyone's going to understand it'll be us." She turned back to the fire and the firelight was reflected in her brown eyes giving her an almost hunted look. "Eventually but for now you're better off not knowing," She said and I nodded not going to push anymore.

Looking at her like that reliving painful memories my own past crashed down around me. For some reason I felt comfortable talking to Max so I told her everything, from when I ran away when I was 7 to now pretty much. For her part she actually was a good listener she didn't interrupt just nodded every so often. It gave me the feeling she was used to listening to other peoples troubles. When I was done I was on the verge of tears.

"Wow, you and Percy are like the camp half-blood versions of us, always in the wrong place at the wrong time," I smiled a little. It was weird though she didn't say she was sorry about any of the things that had happened or that she wished things had of been different for me, it was like she understood that with pain like this those things just made it worse.

"Max, seriously how bad has your life been? Rachel said it took the word sucked to a whole new level," She laughed a little. "Honestly our lives have been pretty terrible but there's been good points as well so they aren't just bottomless pits of despair." I nodded even more curious as to just what could've happened to the six newest campers.

Before we could say anything else the fireworks started. The Hephaestus kids had made them as usual and as they exploded the depicted scenes from the war, mainly from the start like the battle of the labyrinth.

I guessed the bulk of the battle would be in the end of the war display. When it was done we all clapped and everyone started trickling away to their cabins. I felt suddenly tired so I said good night to Max and headed back to my cabin.

I jumped on my bunk and laid down falling to sleep almost instantly, glad the day was over.

**Yep there you go bonding moments. The next chapter (that I should be able to get up tonight seems my Internets working again) will be Percy's P.O.V and it will be the beginning of the quest. Thank you to my reviewers and those of you following my story I really appreciate it :p**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone here's Percy's Chapter and the beginning of the quest I hope you all like it and yes it is rather short. **

Percy

Yesterday had sucked. Annabeth and I had spent most of the day sitting around lost in thought. Then the bomb fire came around and I went and joint the others because I figured Annabeth may need some space to reflect on the whole Luke fiasco.

Anyway I went and sat next to them. Angel, Total and Nudge were talking. Fang and Max were holding hands and roasting marshmallows and Nico, Gazzy and Iggy were talking about some of the pranks they'd pulled.

"Oh hey Percy, where's Annabeth?" Nico asked and I gestured over to where she sat off to the side staring into the Fire lost in thought. He nodded understanding this was harder on Annabeth then pretty much anyone else at camp.

I looked back over to see Max and Fang having some kind of silent conversation. They'd obviously known each other that long they could read each others expressions like a book, well a book that was in Greek being dyslexic and all. Anyway Fang rolled his eyes and kissed Max's hand as she got up.

I watched as she made her way towards Annabeth. I was about to go and intercept and tell her it probably wasn't a good idea when Fang put his hand on my arm.

"Don't Percy, let them have their talk, Max's good with pain," I looked at him dubious then back to Annabeth. Max said something then sat down and Annabeth smiled, her first real smile of the day.

Fang took his hand off my arm and nodded, I nodded back and Iggy said "Anyone up for a game of knuckles?" I laughed at the total randomness of the comment but accepted his challenge. Big mistake. The blind guy slaughtered me and if I didn't have the curse of Achilles i'd have a seriously sore hand now.

Eventually I gave up, seems I was unable to get a single hit. Iggy smiled triumphantly and high fived Gazzy. Nico shook his head amazed seems we'd just told him the day before that Iggy was blind. I looked back over to see Annabeth talking and Max nodding every so often.

Then the fireworks started, they were sad but awesome as usual. This time they depicted scenes from the start of the war like the battle of the labyrinth and Kronos's rising. The others watched amazed and Gazzy explained it to Iggy. When it was over I said good bye to the others then went to bed. That night I had a weird dream.

I was standing on top of a mountain which I soon realized was mount Tam. But there were monsters everywhere like some kind of meeting of monsters anonymous. Someone was speeking but I couldn't make out who or what. Then an empousa lunged at me and I woke up in a cold sweat. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate demigod dreams?

Anyway I could't get much sleep after that so now I am seriously tired. Jumping out of bed I splashed some water on my face from my newly rebuilt saltwater fountain and new energy coursed through me. I got changed then set out to find Annabeth to see what she thought of the dream.

But I hardly even made it out the door before I found her. "Mourning seaweed brain," she said and then she kissed me. I smiled glad she was happier than yesterday "I was just coming to find you," I said and she looked at me "What happened?" She asked obviously deducing something was wrong.

"Well I had this dream," she sighed "Thank gods, it wasn't just me was it Mount Tam?" I looked at her surprised then realized she didn't look like she'd slept well either. I nodded "Yeah covered in monsters, I think we should probably go and talk to Chiron," she gave me a look that said "You think?" and we headed to the big house.

Chiron was standing on the porch reading something when we got there "Ah Percy, Annabeth I was just going to come and find you actually," He sounded deeply troubled by something. "What is it?" I asked but I had a feeling I really didn't want to know.

"It seems the gods have a task for you," I sighed, of course they did. "Does it have anything to do with Mount Tam?" Annabeth asked and Chiron looked at her surprised "How did you know?" "Dreams," We said at the same time. "Oh well, would you like to read the note?" he said and he handed it to me and I read it aloud.

Dear Percy and Annabeth

There has been some recent action at the old titan base on Mount Tam, we would very much appreciate it if you would head there and investigate and if possible put a stop to it.

P.S you must take Max and the others with you.

The Gods.

"Well that was short but at least they were polite," I said and Annabeth smiled. "Okay so we have to go clean up on Mount Tam and we have to take Max and the others with us," she said in summary.

"Even the six year old?" I asked and a note popped up on the bottom of the page. It said "Yes, even the six year old." "Oh well that answers that question," I said and the others nodded. "Okay so should we go get a prophecy?" I asked and Chiron shook his head.

"I don't think it will be needed the gods have asked you to do it so there's really no need to consult the oracle." Secretly I was seriously glad, I've had enough prophecy's for a lifetime.

I was about to say something when who other than Max and the others walked up behind us "Hey do you guys know anything about an evil mountain?" Iggy asked. "Dreams?" Annabeth and I asked at the same time and they all nodded. "Demigod dreams, we all get them every so often," I said in explanation and they all nodded.

"Oh and by the way we need your help," I added and they all looked confused so I handed Max the note. She read it then raised an eyebrow "You know we've only been here like a week right?" She asked and we all nodded and she shrugged. "Okay then Gang, it seems like we're going on a quest," She said and they all shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You guys are aware this could be really dangerous right?" Annabeth asked and again they all just shrugged. "But if we don't go then something really bad could happen and we can't let that happen," Nudge said and everyone else nodded.

Annabeth looked at me and I shrugged "Fair enough, well how about we all get ready then and we'll leave after lunch, you can bring as many weapons as you want the mist should hide them but dress like mortals," Annabeth suggested and we all nodded. "Good idea child, Nico also told me to tell you that he had to go back to the underworld for awhile," Chiron said and we nodded used to Nico spontaneously leaving.

"Well I guess this is a good time for presents, guys follow me," Iggy said looking at the others and they started off in the direction of the forges.

"Well they seem pretty calm considering we just told them we're going on a quest where they could possibly die," I said and the others nodded. "I don't think we should worry too much about them, they are all very powerful young demigods and have come a long way in just a week," Chiron said.

"Well I'm going to go say good bye to Grover and then pack you want to come Annabeth?" She shrugged and we said good bye to Chiron and headed in the direction of the strawberry fields. "Greetings oh lord of the wild," I said when we found him sitting with Juniper. "Hey Juniper," Annabeth said. "Hey guys what's up? and why do I get the feeling your about to walk into another potentially deadly scene," He said looking us over and obviously reading our emotions.

"You got that in one," I said and we explained the quest and our dreams. When we were done he nodded and smiled "Personally I feel sorry for the monsters, with you two there and those six, I think I'd run away if I was them." Annabeth and I laughed and hugged Grover goodbye. Then we split up and went to our separate cabins to pack our stuff.

I grabbed a back pack and packed some clothes. Then I strapped on the watch that Tyson made me and checked that riptide was in my pocket. Then I grabbed some mortal money and drachma's that the camp supplied to demigods and packed them as well. Lastly I packed a flask of nectar and some ambrosia thinking we would probably need it. When I was done I headed off to lunch.

**Mt Tam. I just find it funny that The titans base and The School are both in California. Anyway the next chapter will be Max's P.O.V and I will admit it's not my greatest chapter. It's about Iggy giving the age old gift of weapons and them actually heading off on the quest. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone I am really sorry about the slow update but I've been a little busy. Anyway as I said this is not my greatest chapter but the quest will get underway and you can expect some action soon.  
**

MAX

So we we're off on a dangerous quest where we could possibly die. Realistically it isn't much different then any other day of our lives but still. I've got to say though i'm not really liking the whole demigod dreams concept I have a feeling they could get old, real quick.

Anyway in my dream there was a boat load of monsters on top of a mountain that's apparently Mount Tam. So this should be a pretty interesting quest and if we succeed i'm going to count it as a huge step forward with the whole Max has to save the world thing I keep hearing about.

We were following Iggy who eventually headed into the forges. "So what's up Ig?" I asked confused and his pale eyes twinkled "You'll see." He told us to go and stand by the work table then headed into the back room. Fang looked at me perplexed, I shrugged and did what he said.

A few seconds later he returned with something behind his back. "Okay Angel, Nudge you guys first," he said and handed them both a wooden box.

They were both made of a black wood but one had a white "A" on the top that he handed to Angel and the other was a little bigger and had a hot pink "N" on top. "Go on, open them," He said excited so they undid the latches and opened the lids.

Each box contained two knives one big one and a slightly smaller one. They were all celestial bronze and made in the typical knife fashion. Except for the pommel of the hilt that was intricately crafted in the shape of a wing, like my sword. The boxes were cool on the inside too, Angels was lined with shiny white velvet and Nudges was lined with you probably guessed it hot pink.

Anyway though the knives, Angels biggest one had a blade maybe 8 inches long while the smaller was closer to 6. Etched at the base of each blade was a shiny white A and the grip was made of white leather.

Nudge's biggest was probably more like 10 inches and the smaller about 8 and each of them had a hot pink N etched where the blade met the hilt and the grips were hot pink as well. They were like the girly version of a deadly weapon and pretty much summed up Nudge.

"Oh my gods Iggy they're perfect, did you make them? thank you, thank you, thank you," Nudge said as she jumped up and gave Iggy a big hug. He smiled happily and hugged her back. "She's right Iggy, they're amazing," I said and his grin widened "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," He said and he disappeared into the back room again.

Gazzy was jumping up and down in his seat with anticipation. A minute later he returned with two more boxes both were bigger than Angel and Nudges and one was bigger than the other. He handed Gazzy the smaller one which like the others was black but his one had a crimson red "G" on the top, Iggy kept the bigger one which had a pale glittering blue "I" on the top.

Gazzy opened his to reveal the crimson red lining and a sword. The sword was about two feet long and it's pommel like the others knives was an intricately carved wing. Also in the box was a knife with a blade about 8 inches long, both had a crimson red G etched at the base and crimson red grips. The sword though had some other little mark etched by the G.

Iggy opened his box to show us and revealed a sword, which like mine and Fang's was about three feet long. His though was made of celestial bronze like all the other weapons. It had the same Intricately carved pommel however and had a light blue grip and shinny light blue "I' on the blade as well as the same little symbol as Gazzy's. He also had an identical 10 inch dagger except it didn't have the little mark.

"This is totally awesome Ig your the man, wait what does this little mark mean?" Gazzy asked the question I'd been thinking and Iggy grinned so widely I thought his face might crack. "It's just a little something I got the Hecate kids to help me out with, It's a rune for well it's hard to explain, Gaz put the sword in your pocket," Iggy said and we all stared at him like he'd told him to eat a shoe, not that he'd notice anyway.

Gazzy looking dubious picked up the sword and put the point in his pocket. He started pushing it in and I watched waiting for it to cut through. It never did and my eyes widened a little as the sword just kept going and going until it was completely inside his pocket. Gazzy let it go then a few seconds later put his hand back in and withdrew the sword.

"Oh my gods that is wicked how does it do that?" Gazzy asked excitedly. "Hecate's the goddess of magic so her kids can do some magic runes like that one there which is kind of like a concealment rune," Iggy explained as he too put his sword in his pocket. Gazzy grinned put his back in his pocket as well. "Two more to go," Iggy said as he again disappeared. I looked at Fang eyebrow raised wondering what he'd made for us.

He returned a minute or so later with two more boxes and a backpack. He handed Fang and me each a box. Our boxes unlike everyone else's were exactly the same size. Ours also both had shining silver letters on the top though of course mine was an "M" and Fang's was an "F".

I popped the clip and opened it. The box had a shining silver lining and two knives sat in the middle. Like all the rest they were celestial bronze and had a wing pommel. They both had 12 inch blades with silver grips. One though had a Silver "M" etched on it while the other had a black "F". The one with the F on it also had another mark on it, though it was different from the one on Ig and Gazzy's swords.

I looked at Fang's and saw his were identical to mine except the mark was on the one etched with an M. I think Nudge's Aphroditeness was starting to rub off on Iggy with the whole his and her knives type deal. "They're awesome Iggy, what does this mark do?" I asked and he grinned "If you throw that knife it will always come back to your hand," he said.

Fang rolled his eyes, the love mojo was definitely getting to him. It would be handy though so I decided to test it. I drew out the F knife and threw it. Seconds later there was a thud as it embedded in the wall. I held out my hand and 10 seconds later it flew back to me hilt first. Fang nodded smiling appreciatively "They're perfect Iggy when did you make all these?" He asked and Iggy shrugged.

"I started a couple of days after we got here once I'd gotten the hang of metal working because I knew something like this quest would come up cause when you get right down to it our luck sucks." We all laughed for a while at how true that was.

"There's more as well, it's not as cool but anyway," He said and he reached into the back pack and started pulling out stuff. He handed Nudge and Angel both a white leather belt with a Metal clipy thing on both sides. Then he gave Angel two white leather sheaths which were both tipped with a silver metal, one bigger than the other. They both had a Silver loop attached to the throat so they could be clipped to the belt.

He gave Nudge the same except hers were bright pink of course. Then he gave them both one of the things that Annabeth uses to strap her knife to her arm.

He pulled out a belt for him and Gazzy, theirs were made of a silver coloured leather and both had a clip on each side. Then he handed Gazzy a crimson red sheath for his sword and one for his knife, as well as an arm strappy thing. He pulled the same out for him though his were light blue.

Then he handed Fang and me both a black leather belt which made Fang smile. Ours had two clips on the right and one on the left. Then he handed us both a silver sheath for our swords and two silver sheaths for the knives and of course arm strappy things.

"All right I'll go through it for each of you, Angel you've got a belt there with the clips so the sheaths can be clipped and unclipped there depending on where you want them, you also have an arm strap so you can strap one of the knives on your arm if you wanted instead, the bigger ones your main knife and the smaller ones in case you lose it or if you want to use them both duel knife style you can," Iggy said pointing them all out and Angel nodded.

"Nudge you've got the same deal as Angel except of course yours are bright pink," he said and Nudge grinned "You're a genius Iggy, Thank you so much." "Gazzy you and me have the same clipy belt system and I made sheaths for our swords in case we ever want them on display instead of in our pockets, the knife is in case you lose your sword in a fight or whatever and you have an arm strap thing for that if you don't want it on the belt," Gazzy nodded looking as if he'd just won the lottery.

"Max and Fang the same deal for you guys basically except you have an extra clip seems you have an extra weapon, I made sheaths for you guys too just in case, though you'll have to check them out because I don't know if they'll work for your swords, your knives are just in case something happens to your swords but the ones with the opposite initial make good range weapons seems they always come back," he said summing it up and we nodded though he couldn't see.

"Well it seems like we're pretty much good to go but first there's something else you should know," I said and Fang explained the rest of the note and the whole godly powers deal. "Sorry we didn't tell you guys earlier but at first we thought nothing had happened and we haven't had much time to talk since we did work it out," I said once he'd finished. "Oh my gods that is so awesome!" Nudge said. "How many powers have you got?" Angel asked and we shrugged "So far we can do stuff with lightning and fire," I said.

"Like me?" Iggy asked "Yup," Fang said and he held out his hand to demonstrate. A second later a flame appeared. Iggy grinned "Sweet now you can help me practice it." They all seemed okay with it thankfully. "Yeah we'll have to when we're done with this quest, right now though we should all go get changed and grab some lunch, meet up again outside the dining hall," I said and we all split up.

I headed back to cabin one and got changed into some faded black jeans and a plain light blue tank then I clipped on my new belt. I attached the sword sheath and placed my sword in there just to test it. It stayed in there and didn't turn back into a ring so I guessed it worked. I unclipped it and left it in my cabin and turned my sword back into a ring. I clipped one of the knife sheaths to the belt and sheathed the M knife and I strapped the F knife to my arm.

I took a minute to stretch my wings a little which was one problem with camp half blood not knowing our secret, we couldn't fly. Anyway I shrugged my shirt back on and headed outside.

Fang was there leaning against the cabin. I smiled he was wearing black jeans and a plain black T and looked much more Fang than he had in orange. He had one knife sheathed at his side as well and I realized it was the M knife he had strapped to his arm. His ring glintered on his finger and I grinned "Great minds think alike," I said and he smiled and kissed me.

I believe I've mentioned it before but kissing Fang tends to turn my mind to mush so it took me a minute once we broke apart to remember what we were doing.

When at least some part of my brain began to work I took his hand and we started off towards the dining hall. When we got to our tables we split up seems our petition to get a big three table still wasn't going well.

Anyway we all sacrificed a portion of food to the gods and I prayed to my dad and the rest of the gods that this quest would go well. When lunch was done I headed outside to meet the others.

Iggy showed up wearing light blue jeans and a white T, his sword was obviously in his pocket and he had his knife strapped to his arm. Nudge was wearing jeans as well and surprise, surprise a pink shirt, her two knives hung sheathed at her sides.

Gazzy was wearing black cargo pants and a moss green shirt with the picture of an explosion on the front, he had his knife at his side and his sword in his pocket. Angel was wearing a plain white T like Iggy and her silver camouflage cargo pants, she had one knife strapped to her arm and another sheathed at her side.

Percy and Annabeth came out a few minutes later. Percy was wearing jeans and a sea green T as well as a watch that I had a feeling did something and Riptide would be in his pocket as always. Annabeth was also wearing jeans and a white T and she had her knife strapped to her arm, which I now know after hearing her story is the blade that destroyed Kronos.

They checked us over to make sure we all looked mortal enough I guess then we waited for Chiron. When he got there we all went with him to the camp store while Annabeth and Percy went to get their stuff. Chiron gave Fang, Iggy and I each a pack with mortal money, drachma which are golden Greek coins by the way, some medical supply's, ambrosia and nectar and we each grabbed a spare camp half blood shirt.

We probably didn't need the money seems I have the Max card which is pretty much limitless but anyway. When we were all kitted out we met up with Percy and Annabeth who both had there packs and we headed to half-blood hill. "Wait what are we going to do about Total?" Angel asked when she saw the small winged dog flying over.

I had absolutly no idea but thankfully Percy smiled "Well I was going to stop off and see my mum anyway and tell her about the quest so he can stay with her until we get back," We all looked at Total. "Sounds good to me, because I've been in enough near death situations as it is and poor Akila would be heart broken if anything happened to me."

I rolled my eyes "Okay then it's settled we'll head to Percy's house drop off Total then head to Mount Tam," I said. "Where exactly is Mount Tam?" Iggy said asking a very important question. Percy and Annabeth's faces fell "California," Annabeth said sounding none to happy about it.

The flock and I simultaneously winced. Percy noticed and smiled weakly "Ah, I see we are not the only ones with bad memories of that place." We nodded and Chiron chose that moment to talk thankfully "Well young hero's good luck, this quest won't be easy so be careful, for some of you I wish you could have had more training and for the rest of you I wish you could of had a break but I think the gods picked well for this quest."

We all nodded and said good bye. Then we all piled in one of the camps vans and Argus the camps head of security who had lots and lots of eyes drove us into New York towards Percy's house.

**Well there it is. I'll update tomorrow to make up for the lack of content in this chapter. Thank you for everyone who's following this story or has Favorited and thank you so much for the reviews. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14, enjoy and thanks for reading :P **

MAX

When we got there he dropped us off nodded and drove off. Which I took to mean we were on our own from here on in.

We followed Percy as he went over to one of the apartments and went inside "Mum, Paul!" Percy called out. "Percy what are you...," A woman who appeared from another room started but she stopped when she saw us all.

She was maybe 5'11" and had straight brown hair with smidgens of grey in it and sparkling blue eyes. She seemed like one of those people that smile a lot. She looked at Percy and Annabeth concerned and at us confused then said "Maybe we should talk in the kitchen."

So we all headed to the kitchen and sat around the table. Percy's mum got us all a glass of lemonade then sat down herself. Before anyone could say anything a man came over and joined us. He was pretty handsome for an older guy I guess you could say, he was tall and had salt and pepper hair and a glint in his eye like he was seeing the world for the first time.

The flock and I remained silent unsure what to say and no one else seemed to know either. The man eventually broke the silence "So Percy what's going on?"

That broke the spell and Percy began telling his mum and the man who i'm guessing is Percy's step dad about our quest. When he was finished they looked solemn "This sounds pretty dangerous Percy it's like the war all over again except there's only eight of you," Percy's mum said.

"It won't be that bad there's no titan's there, well that we know of and the others are really good fighters so I think we'll be okay, plus there's no prophecy this time saying someones going to die," Percy said as if that was supposed to be a huge relief.

"You know speaking of others, you still haven't introduced your friends Percy," The man said and Percy looked like he was mentally slapping his forehead.

"Oh yeah, guys this is my mum Sally Jackson and my step dad Paul Blofis, you guys know Annabeth of course," He said and Annabeth smiled "Hey Mrs Jackson, Paul," Paul and Percy's mum smiled and said hi then Percy continued.

"And this is Angel, daughter of Athena and Gazzy son of Hermes they're brother and sister," He said gesturing to Gazzy and Angel. "Nice to meet you," Angel and Gazzy said at the same time then they frowned at each other. Paul laughed and said "Nice to meet you too," while Percy's mum just smiled and looked like she was trying to work something out.

"And this is Nudge the toughest daughter of Aphrodite at camp and Iggy the blind wonder, son of Hephaestus," He said pointing to them each in turn. "Your blind?" Paul asked Iggy and Iggy smiled a little "Yes I am, much to many people's amazement," Paul smiled "And you can still fight?" Iggy grinned big "I may just be one of the most talented swordsman at camp, you see I've been blind for a while now so all my other senses are better than most peoples so I can get by pretty well with them," Paul nodded and smiled "That's amazing." Iggy nodded seeming proud of himself "Thanks."

Percy's mum looked like she was trying really hard to remember something which was pretty weird. "Anyway this is Fang son of Hades, one of the newest members to the big three gang," He said gesturing to Fang seems we obviously got separate intro's. "Wow Hades lord of the underworld, you know I was always fascinated by Hades, people gave him such a bad name when really he just got the short end of the straw," Fang smiled a little and nodded.

Meanwhile whatever Percy's mum couldn't remember really seemed to be bugging her. "And last but certainly not least we have Maximum ride daughter of Zeus," At hearing my name Percy's mum gasped and seemed to have an epiphany. "Your Maximum Ride!" I gave her my confused look wondering where this was going "Uh yes, that would be."

"A lot of people were talking about you in a group I belong to," She said. "CSM?" I asked hoping it was that not something like evil scientists united. I wonder if there actually is one of those, hmm something to think on anyway back to the conversation.

Percy's mum nodded "Yeah I've been a member almost since it started," I nodded smiling. "Yeah my mum Valencia Martinez is one of the founding members," She looked surprised "Your Valencia's daughter?" I nodded then her eyes lit up with recognition "Your that Max, Valencia was telling me about you."

Hmm I wonder what they said about me "You know my mum?" She nodded. "Yes Valencia and I have been friends for years, she's the one that got me into the CSM." "Oh okay then, and you talked about me?" she nodded. "Yeah she called me crying one day and when I asked her about it she said that she'd performed an operation on a girl named Max to remove a tracer chip and that it had left your arm immobile though I see that it's fine now," I smiled and gave her a little wave to prove it.

"Anyway a few months later she called to tell me that she'd found out you were actually her daughter and then she told me about your work in Antarctica and Hawaii, you're a much talked about topic with the rest of the CSM as well." The flock laughed "Ha, look at that Max your practically famous," Iggy said laughing. Until that point everyone had been silent, listening to our conversation.

Percy and Paul looked completely lost and Annabeth seemed to be listening intently trying to get some more facts on us. "Actually the CSM talk about the rest of you as well but mainly Max." I took this as an opportunity to look at Angel "Ang, does she know about us?" I asked her in my mind and she shook her head. I was actually kind of surprised by that.

"Fair enough, we would be pretty lost without her," Gazzy said shrugging and I laughed. "I'm glad your man enough to admit it Gaz," I said ruffling his hair. "You've been to Antarctica?" Paul asked sounding clearly interested. We all nodded "Really what's it like?" He asked excitedly. "Very cold, very white and filled with penguins," I said sounding bored. It's also a renown hang out for crazy cybernetic, bird kid capturing Frankensteins but that doesn't seem to bring in many tourists.

"What's the CSM?" Percy asked. "The Coalition to Stop the Madness it's a group of scientists and a few other people who work to spread the word about and prevent pollution, global warming and all that," Percy's mum answered. "Okay so what's that got to do with Max and the others?"

"Well Max's mother is one of the founding members and Max and the others have already done two very important assignment to help the CSM one in Antarctica and one in Hawaii not long ago, as for why them specifically I don't know," she said looking at us "Uh, that is a very long story that we probably don't have time for, but anyway we kind of work with the CSM or for the CSM however you want to look at it to help them save the environment and the world from dying of global warming and all that but we are currently on Vacation, well we were now we're on a quest so I guess that kind of back fired on us," I said and the flock laughed a little.

"Oh well there you go, anyway when did you find out you guys were half bloods?" She asked and I shrugged "A week ago, we were camping in the woods by camp half blood when Percy and Annabeth found us and it kind of came up from there," I said and she shook her head. "A week at camp and you're already on a quest, you remind me of Percy, does your mum know you're at camp half blood?" She asked.

"Uh no, but we're heading in that direction so I might stop by on the way back and have a talk to her about it," I said and the flock chuckled a little probably imagining how that conversation would pan out.

She nodded "Probably a good idea, these things are always better done face to face, well it was nice finally meeting you all," she said then turned back to Percy and Annabeth "Do you guys need anything at all?" I mentally face palmed myself for forgetting about Total for the second time today.

Percy smiled a little as Total jumped on to the table "Uh yeah, this is Total we were just wondering if he could stay here until we get back," Percy said for me. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sally, Paul," Total said and the others stared at him. "Uh did I forget to mention he was a flying, talking dog?" Annabeth laughed "Yes seaweed brain you actually did."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you too Total," Percy's mum said. I smiled a little "I'm sure Total would be happy to tell you about Antarctica and Hawaii wouldn't you Total?" I said. "Ah yes Antarctica where I met the love of my life," He said staring dreamily into space. Paul grinned "Sure, you're welcome to stay here Total." We thanked them and Percy hugged them good bye and we left and caught a bus heading to the train station.

It would have been much quicker flying, like in a plane but apparently Zeus would zap Percy out off the sky which I thought was a bit harsh. Anyway so we got on the train and found a quiet spot at the back.

Eventually Annabeth broke the silence we'd been in since leaving Percy's. "Okay so you guys work for the CSM?" We all shrugged. "Why did you never talk about it?" Percy asked. "It never really came up and besides we don't really work for them, just with them when they want our help," I said and the rest of the flock nodded.

"Okay and you only just met your mum this year, so where did you live before?" Annabeth asked and I shrugged again "In Colorado with my adopted dad I guess you could say." "Okay and lastly what did my mum mean by tracer chip?" Percy asked.

"Um well I hurt my arm once and to see if it was broken we checked it out on the X-ray machine at my mums clinic, see she's a vet, but anyway the X-ray showed a small chip embedded in my arm that had apparently been implanted when I was young so she said that she wouldn't be able to get it out without damaging the nerves in my hand, I eventually convinced her to try and she got it out but I couldn't move my left hand, I managed to find some people that could fix it though and now it's as good as new," I said.

There was a few moments of silence then they shook their heads "Your guys story just gets harder and harder to figure out the more I hear," Annabeth said and we all laughed.

Iggy stopped laughing and said mysteriously "Yes our lives are indeed crazy but I'll give you a hint, they involve many men in white coats."

**That was that. Next chapter is Annabeth's P.O.V and seems I have nothing on I'm going to upload it now. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter fifteen a bit more action in this one and maybe even a god. **

ANNABETH

Remarkably enough we all lasted two days without jumping off the speeding train or being attacked by any kind of monster. Which for eight ADHD half bloods is actually quite a feat. But needless to say when the train came to a stop we were the first ones off.

"Uh, does anyone know where we are?" Percy asked and I looked around. "Somewhere in Kansas," Max replied automatically. "How do you know?" I asked curious and she shrugged. "I have a good sense of direction."

I just shook my head seems i'm still trying to work out what Iggy's hint meant. What did he mean men in white coats? Doctors? Scientists? "Well the train doesn't leave again until tonight so we have the whole day to spend here, anyone got any ideas?" I asked and they shrugged.

Then Iggy's head shot up and we all looked at him "Max, 5 o'clock," He said. I guessed he meant it like a direction seems Max spun around to look roughly behind us. "What the heck are they?" She asked and I looked over there.

Oh this was not good. A dozen skeleton warriors were making their way across the station towards us. "They're spartus and we really need to get them out of here and away from the mortals," I said. Nobody needed anymore encouragement so we all turned tail and ran.

We must have run forever with the skeletons keeping pace behind us, at least none of them had guns I guess. But unfortunately for us they could run forever and we certainly couldn't.

Eventually we stopped, panting behind some abandoned building. "Okay how do we kill these things?" Max asked. Her and the others didn't seem nearly as out of breath as Percy and I. When we got our breath back Percy explained "They can only be killed by a child of Hades so that leaves Fang, the rest of us will just have to keep them distracted."

With that he pulled out Riptide and I drew my knife. Max and Fang twisted their rings and their swords Wind Rider and Death Glider sprung to life. Gazzy and Iggy reached into their pockets and drew their swords so they'd obviously talked to the Hecate kids. Nudge and Angel drew their knives and we all stood ready as the skeletons approached batons drawn.

When they reached us I squared off with the skeleton in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy, Max and Fang each fighting two and the others all fighting one. That meant there was one missing.

I didn't have long to wonder about it though because it soon stepped out from behind the others and joined his buddy in fighting me.

This fight was about survival, seems I couldn't kill them I focused on deflecting their blows and disarming them and by disarm I didn't mean literally diss-arm because their limbs just reattached anyway.

I turned to check on the others and saw Fang stab one of the skeletons in front of him and the monster turned to dust. Surprisingly the same thing happened to the one Max stabbed. She looked stunned for a second then ran through the other skeleton she was fighting and it disintegrated as well.

Their monsters destroyed Max and Fang set to work on the rest. I managed to disarm one of the skeletons I was fighting in time to block a stroke from the other. A minute or so later Fang came over and stabbed the two monsters from behind.

The ghoulish yellow light in their eyes faded and they crumpled to dust. "Thanks," I said putting away my dagger. He smiled a little and flipped his sword over his hand and it shrunk back down to a ring. "No problem," he said. "Everyone okay?" Max asked and we all nodded.

"How come you could kill them?" Percy asked her and she shrugged "I don't really know," she said sounding just as confused as we were.

"Okay what are we supposed to do now? We are in the middle of no where Kansas and the sun's about to go down," Iggy asked. "Did someone say sun?" Someone said and we all spun around.

It was a tall teen aged guy with sandy hair and a playful smile. He wore jeans, loafers and a crimson red sleeveless T. "Lord Apollo," Percy and I said respectfully. "Percy and Annabeth I should have known you'd be on this quest and who have we got here." He said looking at the others.

He stopped when he reached Max and he walked over and stood in front of her. "Well if it isn't Maximum Ride," He said playfully then he did something I hadn't expected. He reached out and pulled her in for a hug. Max obviously hadn't expected it either because the shocked look on her face was almost comical.

She hugged him back though and when they broke apart Apollo said "Well sis I gotta say it's nice finally meeting you, hows it going," She shrugged. "Well we're on a potentially deadly quest but all things considered I'm fine," Apollo laughed.

"Ah, see that's the kind of wit camps been lacking, anyway you should have seen the other gods faces after watching the replay of your lives, even Aphrodite looked like she was going to vaporize someone and Poseidon, Hades and dad were threatening to destroy a continent, it took forever to calm them down," He said and Max smiled a little.

"Then everyone started throwing around compliments and even Ares and Hera like you, I must say though the way you took down Omega was pretty impressive and that poem you wrote in Antarctica was nicely done and I'm a pretty good poet myself you know," He continued. Percy and I shared a look hoping he wouldn't start reciting more Haiku's.

He then looked over the rest of the group and slapped Fang on the back good naturedly "Hey cuz hows it going? that rematch with Ari where you absolutely pounded him was excellent, you had Ares smiling his head off and that guy hardly ever smiles." Fang smiled a little at the memory.

"Ah Iggy and Gazzy that oil slick hummer crash was pretty sweet and Nudge, Angel that fight in Germany was awesome," He said and Percy and I were completely lost. This means they obviously had been in fights before camp half blood but with who and why I still had no clue.

"Ah thanks I guess," Max said as the others grinned proudly and Iggy and Gazzy high fived. "But enough about the past," He turned back to Max and Fang "How are you guys going with those powers?" I was now even more confused "What powers?" Percy asked for me. "Apollo looked at us then back to Max "You haven't told them yet?" Max shook her head "We haven't really gotten round to it."

He shrugged "Oh fair enough, you want me to tell them?" Max and Fang looked at each other and had a silent conversation then Max shrugged "Be our guest."

Apollo laughed "Haha that silent conversation things even funnier in person." He then turned to us "Well what happened was when they suddenly reappeared, all us gods came together to watch their past which I'm sure they'll tell you about by the end of the quest, anyway after seeing how rough they'd had it we had a talk with the fates to see if their lives would get any easier and well, without giving too much away, the answer was a big fat no," I looked at the others expecting them to be freaking out at that or something but they all just looked resigned, like they'd accepted the fact long ago that their lives wouldn't get any easier.

"Anyway because their fates are very closely linked to the fate of the world we all agreed that it was in our best interest to help them out and seems Max is the leader and Fang her second we each gave them a few of our powers so when they master them all they'll stand a much better chance of surviving and keeping the others alive."

"Uh why do I get the feeling that by others you don't just mean us?" Gazzy asked. "Probably because I didn't, Percy and Annabeth also have a part to play, as well as some others that you haven't met yet," Apollo finished.

There was a loud clap of thunder and Apollo looked up "Well, I've said all that I can so I better get going, but first to fix your transportation issues." He snapped his fingers and a white van appeared out of no where. Then Apollo started to glow wickedly bright and we all turned away. When we turned back Apollo was gone.

"I'm confused what just happened?" Angel asked. "Well I think lord Apollo basically said either Max and Fang have to save the world and we all have to help as well as some people we haven't met yet, or Max and Fang have to protect all of us and the people we haven't met yet so we can save the world," Percy said to sum it up.

They all groaned "Seriously Max it's like you have a glowing sign over your head that says world need saving? sure i'll help," Iggy said. "Yeah Max, these things happen to you a lot," Gazzy said and Max held up her hands in defeat "Hey it's not just me this time it's Fang as well," They laughed a little and Percy and I just looked at each other confused.

"Uh someone's told you to save the world before Max?" I asked and she smirked "Yeah several times actually," Percy looked at me shocked then back to Max. "They didn't happen to tell you how exactly did they?" She chuckled "No they were about as cryptic as Apollo." We were all silent for a minute then I said "Well we should get out of here before anything else shows up, you want to drive Percy?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Good idea because no offense Max but you're a pretty dangerous driver," Percy and I shared another look. Who the Hades had let the 14 year old drive?

Anyway we all piled in the van, Percy in the drivers seat me in the passenger seat and everyone else in the back and we set off. Pretty soon the sun set and Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy all fell asleep. "We need to stop for the night somewhere soon," Percy said from behind the wheel.

I nodded and Max and Fang looked out the windows. "Well we're in Colorado," Fang said. "Yeah if you follow this road we should reach Denver pretty soon," Max added.

I shook my head "It's crazy how you can do that, you know birds have a great sense of direction like that," I said and they gave me a weird look and Max said "You don't say."

"I have perfect bearings at sea so maybe its one of the god powers you got," Percy suggested. Max shook her head "Nah we've always been good with directions," She said and Percy nodded. "So what powers have you discovered so far?" I asked.

"Um lightning and fire manipulation like Iggy so far," Max said as Percy followed the Denver signs. "So that's one each from Zeus and Hephaestus, you'll probably get at least water manipulation from my dad so I could help you learn to control that," Percy said and they nodded "Thanks," Fang said.

"From Hades you'll probably get shadow travel and I don't know the power to summon skeletons maybe?" I said and they nodded, Fang smiling slightly.

"From everyone else I don't really know we'll just have to wait and see I guess," I said and they nodded again. We lapsed into silence after that until we saw the lights of Denver.

"So where in Colorado did you used to live Max?" Percy asked. "Over by the Colorado hills, practically in the middle of no where," She answered. We nodded and lapsed back into silence again.

Eventually we pulled up in front of a small motel and Max who informed us she had money got us two rooms one for the guys and one for the girls.

Then her and Fang woke up Iggy and Nudge. Max picked up Angel and Fang picked up Gazzy. Iggy pretty much asleep on his feet put a finger through Fang's belt loop and Max took Nudges hand.

It was such a sweet scene really.

Anyway I went with Max to the girls room and Max put Angel and Nudge in the double bed and we each took a single one. I said good night then laid down in my bed. A few minutes later I fell asleep to thoughts of the gods and monster as usual.

**There we have it. The next chapter is Percy's P.O.V and I should have it up within the next few days. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's Chapter 16 and it is the longest chapter so far.I was going to cut it in half but decided against it. **

Percy

After yesterdays Spartus fight we all slept in. When we did eventually all get up we got a map from the motel information desk and sat around planning our route.

"Well I think we should spend the mourning here resupplying seems we're running out of food and stuff then leave this afternoon," Annabeth said and we all nodded. "Then we should cut through Utah and camp there somewhere tonight, then leave early in the mourning and head to L.A so we can resupply again before heading up to the mountain," She continued and we all nodded again.

"Ooh we should stop at the grand canyon," Nudge said. "Yeah Max can we?" Angel asked and they along with Gazzy turned pleading eyes on Max. I don't think anyone in the world could resist that look. Fang looked at Max obviously helpless and Max looked at us expression guarded wanting to know what we thought.

"Well actually I was going to suggest it anyway, I want to check out the skywalk," Annabeth said and I could tell she had architecture on the brain. "Then I guess it's fine," Max said and the littler kids rushed to hug her. She hugged them back smiling and they hugged Annabeth as well who looked startled for a second then smiled and hugged them back. With that touching moment over and with plans made we set out to resupply.

We brought food, water and other supply's paying for it with the money we'd gotten from camp. When our packs were full we headed off to for lunch. When we were done which took quite awhile because the others eat a lot of food, anyway when we were done we headed out and started walking back to our motel where we'd parked the van.

We rounded a corner then the others abruptly stopped. "Uh, Max is that?" Iggy asked. They'd all dropped into an alert stance and Annabeth and I exchanged a look wondering what was going on. "I think so Ig," She said and she spun around looking at the sky behind us.

"Yeah, 7 o'clock, 500 feat out and closing fast everyone get ready," Max said as she went to stand in front of us. The others went and stood behind her leaving Annabeth and I behind them still wondering what the Hades was going on.

I looked up at the sky where she was looking and saw nothing. Then a swarm of black dots appeared, were they birds? then as they got closer I realized they were much too big to be ordinary birds.

Pretty soon they landed in front of us and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was a group of maybe 100 of these things. They were like wolf-people with wings. I'd seen a lot of wierd monsters but these things were just plain strange.

I didn't know anything about them and one look at Annabeth told me neither did she. She drew her knife and I pulled out Riptide. Strangely enough the others didn't, though they seemed to know what it was we were up against.

I almost jumped as one spoke "Maximum Ride you will all come with us," It said and my gaze flickered to Max who smirked a little. "I see they improved your vocabulary, look buddy no matter how many times you give us the invite we are not going with you," She said over pronouncing the last few words like she was talking to a baby.

"I am one of many," The thing spoke again and I noticed it had a seriously weird undertone to it's voice. "Okay so obviously not a big upgrade on your vocab, yes we know you're one of many and your about to join the many of your friends who've been unfortunate enough to meet us already," She said and with that the things charged.

One came up to me and I stabbed it with my sword, which went right through. "Percy they're not monsters!" Annabeth said beside me. Not monsters, how could they not be monsters? The one in front of me swung a clawed hand at me but I ducked just in time. It is true I have the curse of Achilles but blunt damage still seemed to hurt.

The thing went to kick me but the light in it's eyes faded and it crumpled revealing Iggy standing behind it. "Thanks," I said and he nodded his face as serious as i'd ever seen it. "No problem, aim for the base of the spine," He said before moving off again.

"Nudge! Angel! make sure Percy and Annabeth are okay, this isn't their usual fight, Iggy! Gazzy! if you've got anything now'd be a good time to use it but make sure it's quiet, Percy and Annabeth aim for the base of the spine and watch out for the claws!" Max said as she fought off four at once. I had a feeling this was the real Max, the leader.

Another thing came at me though most of them were focused on the others. I threw a punch at it's head and hit with a slight clang like metal hitting metal. No way. They were robot, winged, wolf people. I recovered from that revelation jumped to the side and kicked to the base of the things spine. Sure enough it crumpled to the ground.

I was decent enough at hand to hand fighting though they didn't actually teach it at camp half-blood, but the others blew me out of the water. They swirled through the things, Angel and Nudge ducking and dodging to get behind them then kicking out their spines. Iggy and Gazzy whirled around attaching little things to their heads that made the things shudder then crumple.

Max and Fang were like street fighting poetry in motion swirling around punching, kicking and chopping the things until they crumpled. Annabeth and I managed to hold our own probably because most of the things were still focused on the others.

The fight seemed to go on forever but eventually nothing else came for Annabeth or me and we stood and watched as the others obliterated the last few things. Eventually Max roundhoused the last one to the spine and it crumpled. "Report!" Max said loudly.

"I'm okay, just a few deep scratches," Angel said. "My nose is broken but it's almost stopped bleeding," Iggy said and he pulled out a bottle of water and washed off his face. "I dislocated a finger," Nudge said and there was a popping noise as she pushed it back into place. "Broken nose here and a couple of deep gashes but I'm okay," Gazzy said.

"A few bruised ribs and nasty scratches but I'll survive, what about you?" Fang said. "A few bad scratches, a few bruised maybe cracked ribs but nothing terrible." Jeez they obviously had an incredibly high threshold for pain.

"Are you guys alright?" Iggy asked concerned "I'm okay, invulnerable and all that," I said and Annabeth nodded. "A couple bruises and scratches but nothing bad they didn't really seem to care about us."

"Well we really need to get out of here so lets go," Max said and she started walking briskly back the way we were going. "Wait what about these things we can't just leave them here," I said. "They'll dissolve in a couple of minutes it's an inbuilt thing to destroy the evidence," Iggy said as they walked towards Max.

We shrugged and followed them. We got back to the van and I jumped in the drivers seat. Annabeth offered to drive but I refused seems I was the only one not injured.

The others were all tense until we left Denver and they seemed to relax a little. We pulled over so everyone could check out their wounds. They just cleaned all their cuts and made sure Gazzy and Iggy's noses were set right. We told Max and Fang they should probably bandage their ribs but they just waved it off like it was no big deal. Annabeth cleaned her cuts and everyone had some ambrosia and nectar.

We were about to drive off when Nudge gasped. We all turned to her worried but she was looking herself over in amazement. After a second I realized what she was staring at, her torn and blood stained clothes had been replaced by clean, new ones. "Wow what's up with that?" I asked and Annabeth smiled a little "It's a rare power that children of Aphrodite get every so often," she said and Nudge smiled.

"I wonder if I can do it for other people," she closed her eyes and seconds later Angels clothes were replaced by new clean ones. Nudge squealed a little and seconds later Gazzy and Iggy's clothes changed, then Annabeth and I's then Max and Fang's. We all had clean un ripped versions of what we were wearing before. Well except for Fang who was now wearing a bright pink shirt.

We all burst out laughing at both the shirt and Fang's expression which could only be explained as absolutely horrified. Max took his hand laughing and he smiled a little. When we'd all calmed down, Nudge changed it to it's usual black then sat back in her seat breathing slightly heavily.

"You okay Nudge?" Fang asked her concerned and she nodded. "Yeah just a little tired." I handed her a little more nectar and she laid back in her seat "Yeah using your powers too much makes you pretty tired but when you practice with them you can do them for longer and it should get easier," I said and they all nodded and I turned the van back on and we started off again.

We had to stop and get gas at the next gas station that Max paid for then we all continued on. Once we'd crossed into Utah the sun began to set so we pulled over at the side of the road. We all jumped out and headed into the woods at the side of the road. It only took us fifteen minutes to get to a decent clearing. Why weren't we sleeping in the van you may ask? I have no idea.

As we walked into the clearing Gazzy grinned and leapt up onto a branch. My eyes widened slightly as the kid easily jumped 16 feet straight up. He stood on the branch easily without falling for a minute then jumped back down knees slightly bent. "This is a cool forest, have we camped around here before Max?" She shrugged "I don't know maybe, I've stopped keeping track of where we camp."

We collected some wood then Iggy used his fire user powers to start a fire and we roasted hot dogs on a stick. "So what were those thing today?" Annabeth asked. "Flyboys," they answered simultaneously.

"Uh that doesn't really help and are they actually called flyboys?" I asked. "Probably not that's just what we call them and they're the robot version of Erasers," Nudge said.

What's an Eraser? I thought as Annabeth asked "By Erasers i'm guessing you don't mean the kind that rub out pencil," They shook their heads. "Okay so what is an Eraser?" I asked. "You saw the whole wolf-man deal that's an Eraser and they got wings at a later date," Iggy said.

"Okay and I'm guessing they're not regular monsters so what are they?" I asked and Max sighed "Do you know anything about science or well Genetics specifically?" She asked and Annabeth nodded while I shrugged. I'd learnt a little in school but not that much.

"Okay so there's this lab called The School and they do secret genetic research and they were experimenting with gene splicing, do you know what that is?" I looked at Annabeth who explained "It's when you splice the genes or DNA from one species into another," She said and Max nodded.

"Yup, so at The School they would take the genes of one animal and implant it into another to try and create a hybrid of the two species, it pretty much never worked so they ended up with a bunch of poor grotesque, disfigured or just plain dead animals," She said and I winced. "That's horrible," Annabeth said appalled. "Yeah it's not nice," Angel said.

Max nodded solemnly "Well eventually their attempts to make animal hybrids weren't enough so they went on to humans," She said and I gasped. "They did not experiment on people!" I yelled disgusted. Annabeth's face was ashen.

"Unfortunately yes they did and seems the experimentation's took best in young subjects they mainly experimented on baby's," She said and I got even angrier apparently so did Annabeth, she looked down right furious "That's just sick! they had kids just to experiment on them!" Max shrugged.

"Sometimes yes but more often than not they'd use someone else's like they'd tell the parents the baby died or they'd buy them off some other parents," She said. Whenever I thought I couldn't get angrier Max would say something more disgusting than the last.

"Anyway, however they obtained them they experimented on the kids grafting them with different types of DNA but like with animals they were hardly ever a success." I clenched my fists in anger. "But one experiment that did work out were human-lupine hybrids or Erasers that were half wolf, half human," She said and I remembered the look of the flyboys.

"They were stronger than regular humans, faster than regular humans and a bunch of other stuff but they were especially more blood thirsty than humans so the school of course made a lot of them and they were used as testers, guards, and hunters for the school," I wasn't really sure what she meant so thankfully she explained.

"The Erasers guarded the school so no one could get in or out, they were used as a means of testing, for example if they had another experiment running they'd put them against the Erasers and if they survived they passed if they didn't survive they failed and they'd be dead, then if by some fluke an experiment did escape or they were released for one reason or another the Erasers were tasked with hunting them down and bringing them back to the School."

"But weren't they just kids?" I asked and she shook her head "No the experiment made them age faster so they matured quickly, well physically anyway but back to the point, the original Erasers just looked like regular humans basically which made it easier to track their prey but then they could morph into wolf men like those flyboys basically," She said and I nodded mind still reeling.

"Then they had wings grafted on which made it harder for them to hide so they tended to stay fully morphed and avoid regular people," She said and Annabeth said "Wait, if they had to avoid people wouldn't that make them less effective trackers?" Max shrugged "I guess yeah." Annabeth looked confused "Then why give them wings then?"

Max shrugged again "Most likely some of their prey could fly therefore making it seriously hard for the land based Erasers to catch them, anyway eventually Erasers were replaced by Flyboys which are basically robots covered in Eraser looking skin but they aren't as effective I don't think as regular Erasers, they don't really have any initiative or common sense and they lack the blood lust that made Erasers so deadly, oh and they have that handy spine problem," Max finished.

"So why use them instead?" Annabeth asked. "Because regular Erasers and most other experiments created at the school have an expiration date that shows up about a week or two before the actual date and on that date they just fall over and die," She said solemn.

"So where exactly is The School? because I never want to go anywhere near it," I said and she smiled "California." I groaned of course it was in California.

"So did you get Total from The School?" Annabeth asked and I realized she was probably right. Max shook her head "No we got Total from The Institute of Higher Living a different genetics lab in New York." My mouth dropped "There's an evil lab in New York?" They all nodded. "In the sewers, though I'm not sure if it's still in operation or not," Fang said looking at Max who shrugged.

"So why are they after you guys?" Annabeth asked. "Well we have an annoying habit of getting in the way of their plans, saving the odd experiment, destroying the odd flyboy and what not," She said shrugging.

"So you've met other experiments apart from Erasers and Total?" I asked and they all nodded. "What were they like?" Annabeth asked. Max shifted awkwardly "Um well you get a lot of failed experiments then you get others who are driven insane by the constant experimenting, testing, examinations and what not, most can't talk or are just pretty much devoid of thought, then you get the bad ones that like Erasers work for the school."

I tried imagining seeing kids or animals that were like that and couldn't. "Have you met any good, successful experiments?" I asked and they all smiled a little "Yeah a few they're pretty much just like normal people, except you know different," Iggy said and we nodded.

"I can't believe the gods let this happen though," Annabeth said looking pained and the others shook their heads. "They didn't know, they explained it in the note that came with our swords," Fang said. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding glad the gods weren't just letting it happen.

"How do you know so much about the school?" Annabeth asked and they shrugged. "That's just what the experiments told us about it," Angel said. "So how did you get involved in all of this?" I asked. "That is a long story that we don't have time for now considering a group of somethings is currently running towards us," She said standing up and looking off to our right.

The others did the same hands on weapons waiting. I didn't know what Max was talking about until I heard something crashing through the woods. Annabeth and I were on our feet in seconds hands on weapons as well as we waited to see what would emerge. We were all silent, listening and waiting.

Eventually the thing burst into the clearing, It had the head of a lion the body and legs of a goat and the tail of a serpent. The Chimera. Before we could do anything though silver arrows erupted from the woods and skewered the monster and it dissolved in seconds.

I grinned as a group of teenage girls emerged from the forest all wearing silvery camo pants and white shirts. The girl in the lead had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She was wearing a leather jacket and death to barbie shirt and had a silver circlet on her head.

She smiled "Percy, Annabeth what are you doing here?" She asked as she came over and hugged us. The other hunters gave her a weird look wondering why she was hugging me when she was forsworn from guys but Thalia and me got along fine when she wasn't trying to electrocute me.

"Thalia it's great to see you," Annabeth said smiling. "It's good to see you too and how are you kelp head? staying out of trouble?" She asked me and I laughed. "You know I've never been good at that and to answer your first question we're on a quest," She nodded and turned to the other hunters. "Set up camp we'll be staying here tonight," She said and the hunters nodded looking reluctant and casting glances at me and the other guys in our group.

Suddenly the air was filled with fluttering wings as the hunters hunting falcons flew over towards the others. They all landed in the tree beside them except one that landed on Max's head. The others burst out laughing and Max smiled and held out her arm. The falcon cawed happily and jumped onto her outstretched arm. She smiled and stroked it. It cawed happily again and jumped on her shoulder pecking affectionately at her head.

"Huh, looks like I have a friend," Max said still stroking the bird of prey on her shoulder. "Oh he's beautiful," Angel said and the others nodded. The falcons in the tree cawed happily and took off flying around and around the others heads. I noticed Fang look at the timber wolves milling around with the hunters obviously a bit wary after fighting Erasers. Eventually he accepted them with a shrug and went to stand by Max and joint her in stroking the falcon.

"Wow, they're not usually that friendly with anyone except lady Artemis," Thalia said impressed. "Where is Artemis?" I asked curious. Thalia shrugged "She had to go to Olympus for a meeting, something about a Maximum Ride, whatever that is." Max tore her gaze away from the bird on her shoulder and looked over to us.

"What?" She asked. Thalia looked at us for an explanation and I smiled. "Guys this is Thalia, daughter of Zeus lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis," I said gesturing to Thalia. They all looked at Thalia obviously curious to meet Max's half sister.

"And Thalia this is Angel daughter of Athena, Gazzy son of Hermes, Nudge daughter of Aphrodite and Iggy son of Hephaestus," I said gesturing to them each in turn. Thalia nodded to them all and they nodded back except Iggy. "Is he blind?" She whispered to Annabeth and I and we nodded slightly. "You braught the blind guy on a quest?" She whispered again and Iggy sighed.

"You know I'm almost sick of pointing this out but just because i'm blind doesn't mean I'm deaf and I can kind of see in my own way." I shrugged "It's true he's one of the best sword fighters at camp, he even bet Nico," Thalia whistled slightly impressed and Iggy smiled.

"Anyway that's Fang, son of Hades." Annabeth continued for me and Thalia sized him up "He does look a little like Nico, Welcome to the big three club," Thalia said and he nodded smiling slightly. "And this is Maximum Ride, daughter of Zeus," At that Thalia turned to stare at her half sister.

They stared at each other for minutes, sizing each other up. "I feel like I just introduced two bombs," I whispered to Annabeth. Not quietly enough though obviously because Max and Thalia turned to glare at me. Thalia gave me the full force of her glare which was intimidating as all get out like her shield Aegis, Max though didn't hit me with a full on glare just a partial one and it scared the Hades out of me. I made a mental note to stay on her good side because I don't want to be on the receiving end of a full on glare.

I looked away quickly and the two sisters grinned at each other. "So I guess the gods meeting was about you, huh?" Thalia said and Max shrugged, "I guess so." "So what's this quest about?" Thalia asked turning to us. "Let's go sit down and we'll tell you about it," Annabeth said and we all went and sat by our fire.

The hunters who'd already put their tents up were sitting in there probably discussing whether or not to kill us guys in our sleep. Annabeth and Me took turns in retelling the story from meeting the others outside camp to to now including our talk with Apollo, we tried to explain the school but we couldn't put it into words without choking up or screaming angrily so Max took over.

Thalia sat there listening nodding but when we got to the bit about the school she asked a few questions about Erasers and stuff and she looked absolutely livid. "So yeah in short that's what's been up until we met you," I said and she nodded.

"Hey Max," Annabeth said and Max turned to her "Who's Omega?" She smiled a little "Ah Omega AKA wonder boy, he was supposed to be the pinnacle of genetically engineered humans, he was made by Itex that huge company that by the way conduct underground genetic experiments, anyway Omega was some kind of super kid he was my age and able to run seriously fast and his muscles were 400% better than a regular human so he could haul 800 pounds and his brain was like a super computer," Max said and I blinked.

"Geez and how'd you meet him?" "Uh, Well we sort of met up and we were supposed to have this big fight to the death," She said and my eyes bulged again slightly, she was supposed to fight wonder boy who was able to pull 800 pounds? that's ridiculous "So what happened why didn't you fight?" Thalia asked.

"They did," Angel said and my jaw dropped. "You fought wonder boy?" I asked amazed. "Yeah," She said enthusiastically. "How did you beat him?" Annabeth asked amazed. "Uh we fought for a while but I was already bleeding pretty bad seems a flyboy had whacked me in the head with the butt of his gun."

"Whoa they had guns?" I asked. "Yeah the ones from this mourning were pretty much the original version, version 2.0 used guns and then version 3.0 actually had guns attached to their arms which made disarming them a lot harder," Max said and we nodded.

"Anyway I was bleeding and he kept droning on about how we had to fight so the fight started and I broke his nose but I also broke my hand, we went on fighting for a while and I was trying to figure out how to beat him because pretty much every mutant has a weak spot or a flaw in their design like the base of a flyboys spine," She said and we nodded again.

"Anyway I eventually worked out he couldn't track things well so if you waved a hand in front of his face it pretty much took all his concentration away so I kicked him and he dropped to the ground and I knocked him out." "Did you kill him?" Thalia asked and Max shook her head "No I didn't which annoyed many people who were already annoyed that I'd won, apparently sparing him just added insult to injury."

"So what happened?" Max shrugged "We kicked some flyboy butt and left." We sat in silence for a few minutes digesting that until Annabeth asked "And who's Ari? Apollo said something about Fang having a rematch with him." They all seemed to wince and I guessed it was not a nice topic.

"Ari is, Ari was my uh, foster dads real son, when he was seven he got taken to the school and they turned him into an Eraser." We all gasped "Yeah anyway it aged him so he was like an adult but seems he wasn't a baby when they did the experiment it didn't work as well so Ari never looked human, he always looked partially morphed."

"That's just disgusting!" Thalia spat red with rage. "Yeah well he became a sort of Eraser leader, so we ended up fighting him a lot," It kind of reminded me of Luke's betrayal in a weird way. "Then one day I accidentally killed him," Max said and we all stared at her.

She'd accidentally killed him? how did she manage that. "But the Whitecoats which is what we call the scientists at the school brought him back to life," We all nodded. That would epicly suck having someone you know turned into a monster then accidentally killing him and having him brought back to life again.

"Ahh, he managed to hurt fang really bad but then Fang completely bested him in their rematch," She said and I looked at Fang expecting him to look smug or proud or something but he just looked slightly pained.

"Um then his expiration date showed up and he helped us out of a nasty situation so he joint us but he only had a few days to live, in the end he helped us out a few more times but he ah, he expired just before my fight with Omega, he was still a kid at heart really and just to see him die like that was pretty harsh."

Annabeth looked close to tears and even Thalia looked like she could cry. Angel and Nudge were crying and Gazzy shed a few silent tears. Iggy and Fang looked sad but didn't cry, Max who I thought had every right to be blubbering was holding it together and was hugging and comforting Angel and Nudge, well and Gazzy who went and joint them as well.

Eventually Iggy joined and Fang helped Max out comforting the younger ones. When everyone calmed down a bit I asked something that was bugging me "Max you said there were some good experiments that had escaped, do they have expiration dates as well?" She looked over at me pain in her eyes "Yeah they do and most of them know it too," Annabeth started to cry a little and Thalia put an arm around her tears dampening her cheeks as well.

I sat there shell shocked the harsh reality of it all sinking in. Being a demigod sucked but at least we could fight, mutants have to live fighting but knowing one day they'll just fall over and die and Max and the others had to fight off things that had little choice but to be bad and save people that they knew would one day just die no matter what they did.

It made me wonder even more what had happened to make them all get involved in the first place, was it the whole Ari thing? "So are they still making experiments at the school?" I asked and they all shrugged "I don't know we blew up some of it," Max said and Gazzy and Iggy smiled, wiped tears from their eyes and high fived.

"And we destroyed and deleted all their research a couple times and we destroyed the main Itex building in Germany, so who knows" Max said and we stared at them. They're lives got more hectic the more I heard.

"So does all this have something to do with the CSM and the missions you did for them?" Annabeth asked having recovered from her tears. "Not really the CSM missions are more anti pollution and global warming but with most of the CSM members being scientists they some times find out some information, you know the whole scientific community type deal," Max said.

"I wonder if my mum knows about any of this?" I thought out loud and they all smiled a little. "If she didn't before she probably does now, see the problem of owning a talking mutant dog is they don't seem to know when to stop talking," Max said and we all laughed a little but I stopped when a thought struck me. "Does Total have an expiration date?"

They looked thoughtful and Angel shot a worried look at Max who shook her head "I don't think so, he was made at a different lab so I don't know if they even have expiration dates there and I don't think they put them in animals anyway so I think he's fine," Angel sighed relieved but she didn't smile.

Max looked thoughtful for a second then she held out her arm and the falcon from before that had taken off during the group hug, came back and landed on it. She stroked it a little then held her arm by Angels head. The bird hopped on her head and Angel giggled.

It did the rounds jumping from kid to kid before landing back on Max's shoulder and burying it's head in her hair. Angel looked at Max giggling and Max looked at her, some kind of silent conversation passing between them. Max smiled and stroked the bird on her shoulder.

"So you've been in the School before?" Thalia asked and they all nodded. "What's it like?" Annabeth asked. "Uh it's not a nice place, we don't really talk about it much," Iggy said and the others nodded. We all nodded getting that what ever was in there was definitely not nice.

"So total has wings ,was he one of the reasons the Erasers got wings?" I asked and they shook their heads. "No he didn't originally have wings they just grew a little while ago, while we were in Antarctica actually and it took a while for them to be big enough for him to actually fly."

"Isn't keeping him like putting a big target on your heads seems he's an escaped experiment?" they all shrugged. "Yet you still keep him?" I asked amazed and they all nodded "Yeah I hate to admit it but he's kind of grown on me," Max admitted with another shrug.

Thalia nodded "Well I better head to bed and make sure the hunters aren't thinking about killing you in your sleep," She said getting up.

We all said good night and settled down to sleep.

Max looked at Fang who nodded then tapped Iggy's hand three times then twice more. Iggy nodded and laid down so did Max but Fang took up position leaning against a tree. I figured we'd be safe with them on watch so I laid down and fell asleep to dreams of scientists and mutants.

**There we have it. I decided that Percy and what not should know about the school before they found out about the flock which will be happening very, very soon. The next Chapter will be a shorter continuation of Percy's P.O.V. Thanks again to those of you who have been following my story and have reviewed, it's great to hear from you all :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone about the slow update I had too many idea's in my head and had to get them down :P Anyway here's chapter 17.**

**Percy**

I woke up to the sound of talking. I looked over to see Max who obviously took the last watch, talking to a youngish girl.

She was about twelve and had her longish auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes were a silver yellow colour like the moon. Max was sitting there falcon still on her shoulder and stroking the timber wolf that was sprawled out next to her.

The rest of the wolves were lying around the others and the hunting falcons were all roosting in the trees beside them.

"It's truly nice to meet you Max, I would invite you to join the hunt but I know your heart is else where," The girl AKA Artemis said looking at the others. Max nodded and continued patting the wolf on the ground that rolled over like a dog to be patted.

Artemis smiled "I see my animals like you, they know a true champion of the wild when they see one," Max smiled and the falcon on her shoulder flew over and landed in front of Artemis.

It started cawing and Artemis listened then I remembered she could speak to most animals. She laughed a little "It seems this little one would like to go with you if you'll have him." Max grinned and held out her arm. The bird cawed happily and landed on her shoulder snuggling against her head.

"Thank you," Max said and Artemis nodded. "You have a special connection with animals after everything you've been through, in fact you may wish to speak to Dionysus or Grover when you get back to camp about filling in on the council of the wild," Max nodded and Artemis stood up.

"I must go awaken my hunters, we must get going," She said and she went to wake up the hunters. I just laid there watching through slightly opened eyes.

Minutes later the hunters all came out and they had their camp broken by the next minute. Thalia hugged Max so I guess they'd bonded already. "Tell everyone I said goodbye," she said and Max nodded. With that she went and stood by the other hunters as Artemis came back over.

"Tell Percy and Annabeth I said hello and I wish you all good luck with your quest," She said as she shook Max's hand. Max nodded and smiled. Artemis smiled as well and her and her hunters disappeared into the woods.

"Well that was interesting wasn't it Percy?" Max said and I sat up. "How did you know I was awake?" I asked surprised and she shrugged. "Your breathing changed," she stated.

"You can hear that from over there?" she smiled "It's just one of my many skills." "We should probably wake up the others and get going as well," I said wondering what other skills Max had.

She nodded and set to waking up the others. They all woke up instantly and silently which gave me the impression early mourning wake ups were a frequent thing for them. I shook Annabeth awake and we all had a nice breakfast of cokes and granola bars.

"So Artemis gave you the falcon?" Iggy asked after Max had given them all a brief relay of their conversation. "Yup and I'm going to name him Talons," Max said stroking the bird on her shoulder. "That is awesome, Imagine all the pranks we can pull off with him," Gazzy said as he fived Iggy.

Max rolled her eyes and we all packed our stuff and jumped in the van. Annabeth and I switched spots so she could drive for awhile and we headed off west towards the grand canyon.

"Oh my gods I can't wait to see the grand canyon, I bet it will be really awesome right Max?" Max shrugged smiling a little like she was glad Nudge was happy. "Yeah Nudge I bet it's awesome," she said and Nudge grinned as if seems Max believed it, it had to be true.

They all really seemed to look up to her and I had a feeling we'd barely scratched the surface of the complexity that is Maximum Ride.

Anyway we continued driving east until we reached the grand canyon. We all got out with Nudge, Gazzy and Angel practically jumping over Max and the others to get out.

We all paid for the stuff and headed to the skywalk. The skywalk's like this observation deck type thing that sticks over the side of the canyon and has a glass bottom so it kind of gives the allusion that you're floating.

I will be the first to admit that heights and me don't really get along, what with the whole Zeus wanting to blast me out of the sky thing but the skywalk was pretty cool.

Oddly enough considering this was a pretty big tourist spot there was no one else on the skywalk. Max seemed to notice this as well and she shared a look with Fang.

It was kind of unnerving how they did that, Annabeth and I know each other pretty dang well after four years of being friends and going on quests together but Max and Fang were on like a whole other level of understanding.

Anyway I took Annabeth's hand and we headed to the edge. None of the others were obviously bothered by the height as they just walked around without a care in the world and Gazzy and Iggy were leaning over the rail having some kind of spitting contest.

"Wow, this is pretty cool it's kind of like flying," Angel said as she and Nudge stared at the canyon floor below. Fang and Max were standing next to Annabeth and I also hand in hand.

Talons the falcon had taken flight and was swooping and spinning in front of the skywalk. Annabeth and I lent against the railing and stared out over the canyon.

It was beautiful in it's own way with it's rich yellow rock and stunning calm feeling.

The others heads all suddenly jerked up and Max yelled "Get back!" But it was too late the railing we were leaning on gave way and Annabeth and I toppled forward into the canyon.

Annabeth's hand was wrenched from mine as we fell.

I may have had the curse of Achilles but I wouldn't survive this fall, if there was water at the bottom i'd be fine but directly below us was rock. Hard, cold, unforgiving rock.

I started praying to every god and goddess I knew the name of.

As the panic and the fact that I couldn't breath set in my vision started to darken and my only thoughts were that after everything we'd been through, Annabeth and I were going to die from a faulty railing after only just getting together.

Suddenly though I felt something wrap around me and just caught a glimpse of a huge black wing out of the corner of my eye before I blacked out.

**Ooh I think we all know who that was. Or do we? It could be blackjack, Haha**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter it's not my greatest but I didn't want to leave it out. I'll update the next chapter tomorrow morning to make up for it. **

MAX

What were my thoughts on the events leading up to the canyon you may ask? Well Iggy gives Annabeth the whole men in white coats thing and I looked at her every so often during the train ride as she tried to work out what it meant. It was kind of funny actually.

Anyway the train was just big enough for me not to freak out but I was still practically jumping off the walls thanks to my ADHD that I'm convinced is worse for us bird kids.

Then we got off the train and I practically sighed with relief but you know, I don't do that kind of thing because I'm Max the unshakable.

Anyway we were only off the train for a few minutes when we got attacked by crazy skeleton dudes. Apparently only children of Hades could kill them so I was pretty surprised when the one i'd stabbed on impulse turned to dust.

So me and Fang took out the rest pretty quick smart then some teen aged guy popped up out of nowhere and Annabeth and Percy treated him all formal calling him lord and stuff.

Then the whole knowledge thing kicked in and I realized the guy was Apollo the god of the sun, archery, medicine and all that. Which brought on a new bout of confused thoughts because I seriously wasn't expecting a god to look like a teenager not much older than Percy and Annabeth.

He proceeded to hug me and I was stunned, I didn't know how to react to the fact that I was being hugged by a god. Anyway then he started going on about our past and then he explained the whole god powers deelio to Percy and Annabeth who took it pretty well.

He chose that moment to bust out the whole save the world card that i'm almost used to hearing, then he clicked his fingers and a van came out of nowhere, which I will admit was pretty impressive.

So we started off in our van that made me a little nervous but at least it wasn't a tiny car or something. Anyway we camped it out in Denver then the next mourning we were heading back to the motel and I stopped dead, hearing a noise.

I couldn't believe it until I turned around. Flyboys, actual robotic Eraser flyboys, we hadn't seen any for like months since we blew up the Itex in Germany. Anyway we started fighting and it went okay nothing too bad except a few cracked ribs.

Percy and Annabeth were okay thank gods but I knew we wouldn't get out of this without an actual explanation. So when we made it to Utah I gave them a very breif rundown of the school and Erasers but tried to steer clear of anything that would link to us being mutants.

Percy and Annabeth asked a few hard to answer questions then the hunters showed up. I was a little worried about the wolves at first until one looked at me and averted it's gaze downwards which I somehow knew was a sign of submission or an acknowledgement of leadership.

Anyway then the falcons flew over and landed in the tree besides us and one landed on my head then jumped on my shoulder. He was beautiful, small by falcon standards so I guessed he was only young. His chest and legs were white speckled with black and grey as was the undersides of his wings while his back and top of his wings were a blacky/dark grey colour and his intelligent amber raptor eyes twinkled.

Angel looked at me and told me the birds and wolves really liked us but me especially for some reason. Anyway we were introduced to Thalia and I've got to say I like her. She had spunk and her death glare was almost as intimidating as the ones the flock and I give.

Percy and Annabeth told her about our quest but kept choking up trying to explain the school so I took over. Then Annabeth asked some painful questions about Omega and Ari.

Angel and Nudge started to cry so I pulled them in for a hug. Gazzy soon joined us then Iggy, Fang came over to help me comfort them when all I really felt like doing was crying myself.

Then Percy asked about expiration dates and good mutants and my answer drove Annabeth and Thalia to tears.

Anyway we played a little with the little falcon then Fang looked at me and I knew he was volunteering to take the first watch. I nodded then gestured to Iggy. He understood and gave Iggy our sign for the second shift while I took the last.

I went to sleep and had a reasonably untroubled night. Anyway Iggy woke me up at about two then went back to sleep. I sat there for awhile then one of the wolves came over and laid down right in front of us.

Tentatively I reached out and stroked the wolf. It seemed to like it and the rest of the wolves came over and laid down around the flock. The hunting falcons were perched up in the closest tree except my little friend that was asleep on my shoulder. Some time during my watch he flew off and came back with a rabbit. Before he started to eat it he sat it in front of me as if letting me eat first.

I shook my head and it seemed to understand and dug in to the rabbit. Luckily I wasn't squeamish and truth be told we'd eaten rabbit before, heck we were on the run, food was food and we need a lot of it.

Anyway at about sixish the sun was starting to rise and a young girl appeared out of no where. She was dressed the same as the other hunters but thanks to my handy knowledge I knew she had to be the goddess Artemis.

We talked and she gave me Talons the falcon then left with the hunters. We all got up and headed to the grand canyon.

Not much was said on the way there, I was pretty sure Percy and Annabeth were still mulling over the whole mutant thing and none of us felt inclined to break the silence, not even Nudge who would usually be talking up a storm.

We all made it without trouble and I was thinking about how much my wings hurt from keeping them so tight against my back and how much I wished I could go for a fly. So maybe I jinxed us but whatever.

The skywalk was pretty cool. I guessed it was as close as regular people got to flying outside a plane.

I was standing there hand in hand with Fang watching Talons fly in front of us wishing I could fly with him, next to us Annabeth and Percy were leaning against the railing looking out over the canyon.

I looked back at Talon who was doing a loop de loop in front of us. Then there was a quiet snap, followed by a grinding sound. When I worked out what it was I yelled "Get back!" But it was too late the railing gave away and fell into the canyon taking Percy and Annabeth with it.

Without a second thought I whipped out my knife and cut slits in the back of Fang's shirt and he on the same wave length, cut slits in mine. I quickly re sheathed the knife and we both jumped off the side of the canyon.

I kept my wings tucked in and just free-fell in a very streamline style. The others who were all spread out sky diver style were falling much slower luckily, so we caught up to them fairly quickly.

When we'd caught up to them I whipped out my wings and grabbed Annabeth as Fang grabbed Percy. I looked down and realized Annabeth had passed out.

I beat my wings up and down slowly, reveling in the feeling of blood coursing hot through them after so long of keeping them tucked in. After hovering for a few seconds getting used to flying with the new weight we zoomed back up and landed on the skywalk.

The flocks concerned faces all softened with relief. "Are they okay?" Angel asked. I nodded "They just passed out from lack of oxygen I guess."

"Max the railing was tampered with, the bolts have all been sawed through, so someone set a trap," Gazzy said as he got up from examining the railing. "Well it obviously wasn't set for us," Iggy said confused. I was about to nod when a thought hit me "Unless it was set by someone aiming to off a group of regular old demigods, Anyway everybody get ready we're going to U&A," I said shaking out my wings a little.

Talons the falcon cawed happily and flew around me waiting for us to take off. The other pulled out knives and start slitting each others shirts. "Wait what about the van?" Nudge asked.

I shook my head "We had to pay for the parking so they'll have the license plate numbers so when they go to look for someone to pin this on the people driving that van will be the first suspects." They nodded and unfurled their wings. I could see the relief on their faces and smiled.

"Alright lets go, head towards LA we'll stop in the woods just outside it then when the others wake up we can head over there and catch a train or something," I said and they nodded. Seconds later we were all in the air soaring toward Los Angeles.

I was carrying Annabeth still and Fang was carrying Percy which was pretty amazing seems we usually struggled carrying Akila.

"Are we going to tell the others when they wake up?" Angel asked. I looked at Fang and he nodded a little "Yeah I think we're going to have to after this, besides I'm pretty certain we can trust them," I said and they all smiled.

"But we have to do it tactfully, we don't want them freaking out or anything," I said and they all nodded. "I suggest we stay low enough for them to breath okay but high enough for them to stay out otherwise they'll be harder to carry and you know it kind of blows the whole tactful thing out of the water," Iggy said and I nodded.

"You heard the man lets do it," I said and we all flew down. After just over an hour we went down in a clearing in the woods just outside of LA. "Nudge any chance you could demigod us up some jackets?" I asked after laying Annabeth down next to Percy.

"Sorry Max, I can only change the clothes your wearing I can't add layers yet, I could fix the shirts though if you want?" She said. I shook my head "Na you 'll get tired if you have to do it too much and I don't know when we'll be able to rest next," I said.

"How long until the others wake up?" I asked Iggy. "About 10 minutes I guess why?" I smiled a little "Wait here, I'll be right back," I said taking off. When I was high enough I poured on the super speed.

I was getting much faster now I could go about 350mph straight out. Needless to say it only took me about a minute to get to LA. I landed behind a building and ran to the nearest clothes store.

Unfortunately it was some kind of gothy grunge type store so the only usable thing they sold was leather jackets. Oh well beggars couldn't be choosers, I grabbed one in each of our sizes and left. I went into a nearby Alley and took off.

A minute later I was back in the clearing. Fang checked his watch "Six minutes." He said and I smiled "I know right, the line was terrible," I said and he smiled a little back.

I handed them each a jacket and chucked mine on. Then we all sat around the others waiting for them to wake up. After a few minutes they started to stir.

**Ah the long awaited chapter is up next and it will be Annabeth's P.O.V thank you all for the reviews and for following this story. Your feed back means a lot to me :P **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I managed to get this ready earlier then I'd hoped so I thought I'd upload it. I hope you enjoy it and just as a reminder I do not nor never will own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride.**

ANNABETH

When I woke up I had a pretty bad head ache so I just laid there for a few seconds, eyes closed until I heard Percy groan. I sat up and opened my eyes squinting a little from the light.

The others were all sitting around looking at us with concern. Percy sat up beside me, hand on his head. "Are you guys okay?" Angel asked concerned and I noticed they were all wearing black leather jackets for some reason.

"Yeah my heads a little sore though, what happened?" I asked. "You blacked out after you fell off the skywalk, the railing had been sabotaged, we don't know if it was meant for us or not though," Max said. Just like that my mind flashed back to it.

We were on the skywalk, the railing gave way and we were tumbling towards the ground and our certain deaths, then everything went black.

"That really happened? I figured it was just a bad dream," Percy said. They shook their heads and Fang said "Fraid not." "How exactly did we survive that fall?" I asked completely lost.

"Max and Fang caught you and carried you here," Nudge said. I looked over to where they sat shocked. How did they catch us from the top of the skywalk?

"Where exactly is here? and where's the van?" Percy asked. Good questions, I thought before Iggy answered "We are currently in a clearing just south east of LA, as for the van we had to ditch it when we left the canyon otherwise there'd be all sorts of awkward questions about the broken railing."

Okay they hadn't driven here so how the heck had we made it this far? and had Max and Fang carried us this whole way?

"Uh how exactly did we get here? and how did you catch us from the skywalk? and why the Hades are you all wearing leather jackets?" Percy asked his voice rising with each question. Max and Fang shared a look and nodded at the same time.

Well, that didn't accurately describe the gravity of the situation. It was as if they were agreeing that now was the time to let us in on a big secret. Their big secret. It was such a big moment that I found myself leaning forward with anticipation, waiting to finally learn what made them all who they were.

They looked like they were about to start talking, well Max did anyway, when they were uninterrupted by Gazzy. "We're mutants!" he said and everyone else but Angel groaned.

That was the last thing I had expected anyone to say.

"Gazzy what did I say about being tactful?" Max said sounding exasperated. "I'm sorry Max, it's just we've never actually told anyone who didn't already know and I got kind of excited." Max sighed and ruffled his hair "It's alright Gaz."

I stared at them unable to say anything, was Gazzy serious? he must have been. What did he mean by mutant? "Um, come again?" Percy said sounding just as lost as I was.

Max's face was practically as expressionless as Fang's usually was as she got ready to explain. "When we were born, we all, through means we'd rather not discuss, ended up at the school," She said and Percy and I gasped with realization.

They were from the school, that's why their pasts were so foggy, they were experiments.

"You're experiments? but you look so normal," Percy stuttered out. Max shrugged "Didn't I say Erasers looked human until they morphed?" "Whoa, you're not Erasers are you?" Percy asked and they all looked so serious, for a minute I actually thought they were going to say yes.

Until they all burst out laughing "Us Erasers, haha that's hilarious," Gazzy said rolling on the floor laughing.

Once they'd all calmed down enough Max said "No we aren't Erasers, in fact we're like anti-Erasers we fight them that much, or well we used to, not so much now seems they're all supposedly dead, anyway the only Eraser we ever actually got on with was Ari and that was only at the very end," She said that last part sadly and Fang took her hand.

"So you aren't going to morph into anything crazy are you?" Percy asked and Max chuckled a little. "No, we don't need to, we're our freakishly awesome selves twenty four seven."

"So what happened?" I asked. "Well we lived at the school in dog crates and," Percy was on his feet in seconds me not far behind. "They locked you in dog crates!" He yelled.

They all nodded "Unfortunately yes they did, size medium, thus the claustrophobia," Max said. We sat down fists clenched, knowing this would not be a nice story.

"That's disgusting!" I said and they all nodded. "Yeah it is, anyway we lived in dog crates along side all the other experiments, well except the Erasers, but anyway, most of the other experiments were failures." I looked her in the eyes and immediately had to look away, the depth of hate in her gaze was overwhelming.

"They tested us, experimented on us, tortured us and what not," she said as if it was no big deal. "That's how Iggy lost his sight, they were trying to improve his night vision," Max said and Iggy flinched. He lent on Max's shoulder and I could tell behind all his jokingness he despised being blind.

I also realized that he hadn't always been blind, he probably remembered what it was like to see. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to just have that ripped away.

"Anyway, we lived like that for quite awhile, Iggy, Fang and I were there until we were ten, Nudge until she was seven, Gazzy until he was four and Angel until she was two." I tried to imagine what it would be like living in a place like that for ten years but couldn't.

"Eventually a Whitecoat named Jeb who by the way is Ari's dad, broke us out and we went and lived in Colorado in a house in the mountains with him." Ari's dad was a scientist? that's kind of sad.

"Ooh, I loved that house, it was shaped like a giant sideways E, It was awesome," Nudge said. "So you lived there happily ever after right?" Percy asked hopeful.

They laughed "Ha, we wish," Iggy said. "So what happened?" I asked. Max shrugged "We lived there happily enough for two years then Jeb just disappeared and we presumed he was dead," She said. I took that to mean he actually wasn't.

"So who did you live with then?" Percy asked. They shrugged "No one, we lived on our own for two years," Fang said. Percy and I looked at each other in shock. Six kids surviving on there own for two years was unbelievable.

"Wow," Percy said. "Well, Max looked after us, and Fang kind of," Angel said. I looked over at Max incredulous. She'd looked after them all when she was only twelve herself, that was crazy. I guess it explained the moments when they looked like a family. They kind of were in a way.

"So what kind of mutants are you?" Percy asked and I rolled my eyes. Max smiled a little "Ah we are widely considered the Schools greatest success or biggest failure, however you want to look at it."

"Why a failure?" I asked concerned and she grinned. "Well us and the school don't really get along very well, we tend to annoy them quite a bit so to them we could be considered failures." "So pretty much unlike Erasers when they say jump you don't say how high?" Percy asked and they all laughed a little.

"Pretty much yeah, except there's usually a lot more fighting than jumping going on," Gazzy said nodding. I smiled a little, even though it wasn't exactly a funny situation.

"Anyway as for what they did to us well it's hard to explain," Max said. I looked at Percy and he glanced at me, this is when we find out how they're different.

"Ooh Max start with our skills," Nudge said excitedly. Max nodded while I had no idea what she meant. "Okay, uh how to explain it? we're kind of always mutating and sometimes we just randomly gain an ability of some kind, not all of us though so they're kind of like individual skills," She finished.

I nodded, kind of worried about the idea of mutating but interested in what the abilities were.

"Um Angel has the most abilities that we know of, she can talk to sea creatures, change her appearance slightly and read and control minds," Max said and Angel smiled.

My jaw dropped and I stared at the little six year old "She can read minds?" I spluttered and it's not often i'm caught off guard. They all nodded "Yeah and control them but apparently not demigod minds, well except ours but anyway you guys are safe," Max said. I looked at her and she gave me a look that said "Yes, yes it is creepy." I looked back at Angel who was still smiling slightly and I had the feeling she wasn't always so angelic.

"Anyway moving on, Gazzy can make, well mushroom clouds of gas," Max said and Gazzy cheered and high fived Iggy, Percy laughed a little as well and Max shook her head and rolled her eyes. "He can also mimic any voice or sound with a hundred percent accuracy," She continued.

"Peter Johnson, I should turn you into a cockroach for you're incompetence!" Percy and I spun around looking everywhere until we realized it was just Gazzy. It was such a perfect impersonation that I thought Dionysus had actually been there.

It was kind of unsettling because of the whole cyclops incident but it was also kind of cool. Percy smiled obviously impressed. "Yeah it can get pretty annoying sometimes," Max said and Gazzy shrugged and chuckled. I bet he'd pulled a lot of pranks with that ability.

"Nudge can attract metal to some extent and feel the left over emotions and stuff in an object, which makes her a very talented computer hacker," Nudge smiled and held up her hand. Max's knife flew from her belt and into her hand, she spun it around a few times then chucked it back to Max who caught it easily and shoved it back in her belt. Well that would be a pretty handy power.

"Iggy can see when there's an all white background and feel colours, him and Gazzy can also make a bomb out of pretty much anything," Max said and Iggy and Gazzy high fived again.

"You can feel colours?" Percy asked and he nodded and put a finger on Percy's shirt. "Your shirt is a very nice sea green colour." Percy whistled impressed and I smiled a little. It didn't make up for the fact that he'd had his sight ripped away but I guess it would be kind off cool.

"Fang can disappear if he's still enough," Max went on. We looked at Fang who'd stilled. Seconds later he was gone and I gasped. "Whoa," Percy and I said at the same time as Fang reappeared smiling slightly. "That's crazy!" Percy said and they all nodded.

"Yup it is, as for me well my power would ruin the surprise so we'll get back to it later," She said. "Okay, so, is that it?" Percy asked. They all smiled.

"No not really, um lets see we have increased speed, strength, senses, reflexes and all the usual mutant type things." Percy and I nodded but I had a feeling something big was coming. "We all have weird modified pores that work like gills on our necks so we can breath underwater," She said, looking like she was mentally checking things off in her head.

My jaw dropped a little "Wow, you can?" Percy asked. They all nodded "Yeah Angel got it first, then Fang and me when we were attacked by a giant octopus," Percy and I shot her identical confused looks but she just shrugged "It's a long story, i'll tell you about it later, anyway the others all got them just before we left Hawaii."

"Well that's pretty crazy, I can breath underwater too, son of the sea god thing," Percy said and they all nodded. "We've also got a great sense of direction as you've seen," Max continued and an idea started forming in the back of my mind.

"You know none of that explains how you caught us, how we got here and why you're all wearing leather jackets," Percy said and Max stood up. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"You'll see," She said as she took off her leather jacket and chucked it to Fang. She looked completely normal, it wasn't like her arms were suddenly all scaly or anything.

Then suddenly she didn't look so normal, Spread out behind her were wings.

Like 14ft of feathered wings.

They were brown and white and tan and kind of resembled eagle wings. They were beautiful. She stretched them out and said "Lets see, one we flew down and caught you, two we flew here and three to spread ones wings one must first cut slits in ones shirt which isn't exactly inconspicuous thus the leather jackets," She said counting them off on her fingers.

Then she folded away her wings and Fang chucked her back her jacket. She shrugged it back on then sat back down. I stared at them all unable to form words. They had wings.

"Wings, you all have wings?" Percy stuttered with all the disbelief I felt. They all nodded "We're human avian hybrids," Fang said. "We're 2% bird," Gazzy chipped in helpfully.

"How have we never noticed you had wings before?" I asked still in shock. Max shrugged "We have an indent type thing by our spines where they fold into, so if we keep them tight against our backs you can't actually tell they're there," She said.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Percy asked. They all shrugged "Yeah, but we've had a lot of practice at it so it's not quite so bad," Iggy said.

"Okay so what other bird traits did you get?" Percy asked recovering from his shock surprisingly quickly. "Well the whole direction thing I guess, uh our bones are lighter like birds and our muscles more dense, we have raptor eyesight, our lungs are bigger and our hearts more efficient and we have air sacks to help breath while flying and I think that's pretty much it," Max said and the others nodded.

"So I guess your power has something to do with flying?" I asked Max and she smiled a little. "Yeah I have flying super speed." "How fast can you fly?" Percy asked. "Straight out we can get to about 150 mph and I don't know probably over 200 in a dive, super speed wise I can almost make 350 straight out and 400ish in a dive," Max said and Percy whistled impressed.

"Well that's cool," He said and they all smiled. "It is cool, it just comes with a lot of not so fun things," Angel said. I nodded "I'm guessing you guys are the reason Erasers got wings," I said and they all nodded faces void of emotion.

"They liked to consider us their favorite play things so when we escaped they were obviously sent out to find us and they did but with us flying and them on the ground they were having a bit of trouble so the Whitecoats grafted on wings but they really didn't fly all that well," Max said and Gazzy snickered.

"That's a bit of an understatement, they were like fridges with wings, or was that flyboys? they all kind of blur together," Gazzy said.

"Do you still live at the E house?" I asked and they all shook their heads. "Na they found it so we're on the run, I think they blew it up which is just totally uncool," Nudge said.

"Why don't we just tell them the story? some of it's actually kind of funny," Gazzy said. "How do you have fun when your on the run?" Percy asked. "Well we're always on the run so it's pretty normal for us, and some of the funniest moments we've had so far have been while we were captured," He clarified and Iggy snorted.

"You know, that makes our lives sound very depressing," He stated. "Why don't we just get to the story?" Fang said. "Okay, it was a beautiful day in Colorado, the birds were singing," Gazzy started.

He was interrupted by Max's gasp of pain.

I spun to look at her to find her clutching her head. Her teeth were clenched and her eyes closed. This was the girl that didn't even blink an eye when her ribs were cracked. Now there she was clutching her head looking like she was on the verge of passing out.

The others all gathered around her expressions full of worry and pain. But the emotional kind not whatever was happening to Max. Fang put an arm around her and held her tight.

"What happened?" Percy shouted looking around for any sign of an attacker. "Brain attack," Fang said looking at her concerned. "What's a brain attack?" I asked.

"The first time we came to New York looking for the Institute of Higher Living Max started getting brain attacks like this where she saw flashes of the institute, but it hasn't happened in ages ever since she got the voice," Fang said almost making it the longest sentence I'd ever heard him speak. "What voice?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"She has a voice in her head that pops up and helps from time to time, she said that it's really annoying and usually just gives her fortune cookie type stuff, she doesn't really like the fact that there's something in her head that's not her," Nudge said.

"So what do we do?" I asked. Fang looked at me, pain and helplessness in his eyes, it was the most emotion i'd ever seen him show "Nothing, we can't do anything."

Anger welled up in me at the people that would do this to someone. Percy looked like he could cause a hurricane or an earthquake. I took his hand and we joined the others in watching Max.

She just sat there clutching her head grimacing in pain. Considering her apparent pain threshold this brain attack thing must be seriously bad.

After another minute or so her grimacing lessened and she didn't clutch her head quite so hard. I took that as a good sign. She was breathing slightly fast but when it slowed down she slowly opened her eyes.

"Max!" Everyone including myself and Percy screamed. She let go of her head and sighed "I'm okay, have I ever mentioned how much I hate that," She said sitting up properly. They all tackled her in a hug.

When they split up Fang shook his head "I thought you were over those," He stated and Max smiled a little but it was more of a sad smile then a happy one. "Well so did I but obviously not."

"Did you see anything Max?" Iggy asked. "Ah yeah, the mountain again, still covered in monsters but there was a group of kids there too, maybe demigods?" She said looking at Percy and I.

I shrugged "I don't know, they can't be from camp because they wouldn't send out anyone else without telling us first but they could be on the run or something and just ended up there."

She nodded and stood up "Whatever the case we should probably get a move on, If we walk to LA we can catch the overnight train to Sacramento and be on the mountain by tomorrow afternoon."

We all nodded and jumped up. "What about the story?" Percy asked and I smiled. Max laughed a little and I was glad to see her looking slightly better than she just had. "We'll tell you on the way," She said and we headed off towards LA.

**Ooh, Demigods on Mount Tam? Interesting. The next chapter will be Percy's P.O.V and I'll probably have it up tomorrow if not in the next few days for sure. Thanks for reading :p **


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapters pretty short and not all that eventful but I thought I'd upload it now while I edit the next one. **

Percy

Okay so our new friends were experiments.

They were not at all what I'd expected successful experiments to be like after hearing their previous tales about the school.

I figured they'd be practically insane after what they'd been through. Especially seems some of them were there for ten years.

They'd spent more then half their lives so far in a cage. It did explain a lot though.

Rachel's reaction to their past for one. How they always seem to hear things before we do, why animals liked them so much and well the list goes on I guess.

Max's brain attack had come as a bit of a surprise, you could tell the others needed her and looked up to her by the extreme worry and pain that was etched on their faces as the attack went on.

When the attack stopped I sent up a silent thanks to all the gods as Max explained the images she'd gotten. The whole voice and image thing still totally confused me, though I guessed it'd be explained more in the story.

Max, who's leadership skills she'd obviously dulled down a lot so they didn't look suspicious, immediately had a plan. She kind of reminded me of Annabeth in that sense.

Anyway I agreed with her, if there were new half bloods among those monsters, we had to get there as fast as we could.

Though we only made it a few steps when Annabeth and I stopped dead, a sudden thought screaming through my mind. "Wait you guys don't have expiration dates do you?" I asked fearfully. They shook their heads "Not anymore, the gods got rid of them when we got to camp half blood," Max said and I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding and we continued walking.

"So you did have expiration dates before you got to camp?" Annabeth asked as we walked towards where the others said LA was. "Yeah, dwelling on it made life a hundred times worse though so you just live life to the fullest and all that," Iggy said.

I looked at Annabeth and she looked at me sadness radiating off her in waves, I squeezed her hand reassuringly and she smiled a little. "Okay so the story, where were we up to?" Max asked as we walked on. Talons who was obviously sick of flying was perched on her shoulder.

"You were living at the E house on your own," I supplied helpfully. She nodded and we walked to LA and jumped on a train all the while listening as Max told their story with the others chiming in every so often.

It was so unbelievable that if I didn't know the others I would never have believed it. But Max told the story in such a way that it was impossible to doubt.

I now completely agreed with Rachel, their lives had sucked. But like Gazzy said some of the parts were kind of funny, hardly ever the situation itself more like the others reaction to it.

Like how they pretty much always had a comeback or sarcastic comment to make even when being locked in a crate and tortured.

They were so strong emotionally and mentally, most people who went though even a tenth of what they did would be crying in a puddle on the floor but they kept it together. It made me see them in a new light.

"How can you even trust anyone after being betrayed so much?" Annabeth asked and the others shrugged. "You learn to get over it, besides it's not you that has a problem, it's the person that broke your trust," Max said sagely.

I nodded and looked out the window of the train, the sun had just set so it was completely dark. "Well I guess we should get some rest before tomorow," I said and everyone nodded.

"Good idea, you know it's kind of weird that no ones even noticed that I have a large predatory bird on my shoulder, what would they see through the mist?" Max asked randomly while stroking the falcon tenderly.

I shrugged and Annabeth said "I don't know usually the mist wouldn't hide a falcon from mortals seems it's not a magical creature but Lady Artemis probably blessed him so it's possible they don't see him at all." Max nodded "Cool."

"I'll take first watch," Iggy said leaning against the wall. "You sure?" Fang asked and Iggy shrugged "Yeah I'm not that tired. "Alright I'll take second," Max volunteered and Fang nodded his head "I'll take last."

I shook my head "Are you guys sure? you've taken watch every night and you've done a lot more today than we have."

They shook their heads "Nah we're fine, today was pretty uneventful by our standards, besides you need lots of sleep with the curse of Achilles right?" Iggy said and I nodded.

"Then it's best you get some sleep," Fang said in a very hard to argue with tone. I nodded again and settled next to Annabeth and drifted off to sleep.

**Ah in the next chapter our gang shall make it to Mt. Tam. Who are the other demigods? what's going to be on the mountain. Find out in the next chapter which will be Percy's P.O.V again**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it took me so long to upload this guys I've just been busy, Anyway here you go and again thanks for reading.**

Percy

I woke up when someone started shaking my shoulder slightly yet firmly.

I opened my eyes to look up into Fang's dark ones. "Mourning, we're almost there," He said as he lent over and tapped Iggy's hand waking him up.

"Mourning," I replied gently shaking Annabeth awake. A minute later we were all awake.

The next quarter of an hour was torture, the anxiety of being so close to the end of our quest and our ADHD blended to form a whole new level of restlessness. We paced, we fidgeted and we chatted a lot.

When the train finally stopped we dived out the doors and into the Sacramento mourning air. Then we high tailed it away from the train station.

"Alright we may as well quickly get something to eat before we head up the hill, no use fighting on an empty stomach," Annabeth said and we all nodded and headed to the nearest fast food place.

Once we were all full we got a Taxi and drove towards the mountain. "Are you kids sure you want to get out here?" The driver asked and we all nodded and chucked him some mortal money before jumping out.

"Well there it is, Mt Tam," I said and they all nodded. "So what's so special about this mountain anyway?" Gazzy asked staring up at the top. "Well it's where the Titan base Mt Othrys was and where Atlas holds up the sky and the garden of the hesperides is near here as well," Annabeth said and they all nodded obviously getting that it was a very bad mountain.

"Hang on, quiet for a second," Iggy said and we all shut up. "Can you guys hear that?" He asked the others not so much Annabeth and me. "Yeah it sounds like fighting, that's not a good sign, lets go," Max said starting her way up the hill.

"Wait, wouldn't it be quicker if you guys just flew us up there?" I asked not wanting to waste any time if someone was in trouble. They shrugged "I guess but then they'd see us and we'd loose the element of surprise if we even still have it," Iggy said and Annabeth and I nodded.

"What if we stop just before the summit and walk the rest of the way?" Annabeth asked. Max looked at Fang who shrugged in a couldn't hurt gesture.

They all took off their jackets and tied them around their wastes. Then they all spread their wings. Max, Fang and Iggy all had a 14ft wingspan but where Max's were white and brown, Fang's were black and they almost shone purple in the sun light, Iggy's were white with hints of black on them like a large sea bird.

Nudge's wings were slightly smaller maybe 12ft and were a tawny colour kind of like a hawk. Gazzy's were smaller still about 10ft and sort of resembled owls wings. Angels were about 8ft and were pure white like a doves.

I blinked a few times still not used to the idea of them having wings. "Wow," Annabeth and I said at the same time and they smiled. "Alright how should we do this?" Max asked.

"We could take a hand each and carry them up," Iggy suggested. I shook my head "Na Zeus could still blast me out of the sky, I have to be closer to one of you guys because I really don't want to be fried." They nodded and Max and Fang exchanged a look then walked over to us.

Fang wrapped his arms around me and Max did the same to Annabeth. Before I could say anything he jumped up taking me with him and started moving his wings.

Pretty soon we were high above the ground and the others all flew up to meet us. I looked over to where Annabeth was with Max and saw her looking around intently.

"Alright lets go," Max said and we sped up the mountain staying close to the slope so we wouldn't be seen. It was a weird but still pretty awesome experience. It was different from riding a Pegasus because there was nothing under you but air.

When we were just below the summit we started heading down. We landed softly and Fang let go of me. Annabeth who had landed first walked over with a somewhat awestruck look on her face.

Seconds later the others landed as well and they all tucked their wings back in and shrugged on their leather jackets. Going from genetic experiments to regular looking in a second.

"That was, wow," Annabeth said and the others smiled a little, even Fang. "Yeah that was unreal," I said. They shrugged "One of the joys of being mutant bird kids, lets go," Max said and we started up towards the summit.

The scene that awaited us was not a pretty one.

Like my dream the mountain was covered in monsters, but unfortunately that wasn't all that was there. Among the monster were two kids, both of them wore armor over jeans and purple shirts and both held weapons that seemed to be made of gold.

Two things were completely obvious, they weren't noobies and they weren't from camp.

Anyway they were completely surrounded by monsters and dreadfully close to being over run. More disturbing than that though was that where Atlas usually held the sky were two more kids.

They were dressed pretty much the same as the other two, they were on their knees looking like they were struggling under an invisible burden. I searched the mountain again to find Atlas standing off to the side laughing at the scene before him.

That was definitely not good. "Ah who's the big guy?" Gazzy asked worriedly "Atlas," I said angrily. "Then who's holding the sky?" Angel asked obviously getting the seriousness of this situation. "Those two kids and by the look of things they are very close to passing out, or dying," Annabeth said adding that last bit as an after thought.

"Okay, so what would happen then?" Max asked. "The world would most likely Implode," Annabeth said. "Okay that's bad, alright you guys deal with the big guy, i'll handle the sky," She said.

I whipped around to face her "Whoa are you sure? I've held the sky before and trust me it's not all that fun." She shrugged "I'm betting it will be better than imploding, besides you have the curse of Achilles and more experience fighting titans so you'll have a better chance of getting him back under the sky," She said.

"Alright, Percy and I'll take Atlas," Annabeth said and Max nodded. "I've got your back," Fang said to Max who smiled a little. "Good, keep the monsters off me okay?" He nodded and Max turned to the others.

"Alright you guys need to fight your way over to those other kids and help them out," She said and the others nodded determined. "Alright let's go," She said and we all took the last few steps up onto the summit.

Everything there simultaneously turned to look at us, except the kids holding the sky. "Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase!" Atlas's voice boomed angrily.

"Hey big ugly, didn't think we'd miss this party did you?" I asked. "I see you have brought some little friends with you, how nice, but they won't help and there's no goddess here to help you this time!" He yelled laughing evilly.

"So this is Atlas, I thought you'd be taller, you're just as ugly as I'd imagined though," Max said calmly. "You dear speak to me that way you little nobody!" Atlas said glaring at Max who surprisingly didn't even flinch.

"Whoa, nobody, I don't think I've ever been called that before, I guess we'll just have to destroy your little army here and see if i'm still a nobody," She said smiling slightly.

Atlas yelled in rage "You insolent child, once I've gotten my revenge against Jackson you'll be next!" Max just shrugged. "Good luck with that," She said stepping forward and the battle broke out again.

The monsters continued their assault on the two kids who went back on the defensive shooting glances our way every so often.

Atlas came charging towards us giant javelin in hand and Annabeth and I drew our weapons.

The others pulled their weapons as well and charged the army of monsters as Max and Fang battled their way towards the two kids struggling under the sky. This was going to be hard.

**Silly Atlas anyway the next chapter will be Max's P.O.V. Who are the mysterious 4 demigods? who will win? find out when I update in the next few days.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone I'm really sorry about the wait but my computers having technical difficulty's. Anyway here we have chapter 22. **

Max

As much as holding the sky didn't appeal to me I really didn't want the world to implode.

As the fighting broke out again Fang and I drew our swords and took off running to where the two kids were on their knees.

We whirled through any monster in front of us some times zapping them or shooting fire at them. There were all kinds of monsters there, Hellhounds, Telekhines, Dracaenae, Empousa, Laistrygonians and Earthborn. How did I know what they all were? A mixture of good old camp half blood classes and gods given knowledge.

Anyway we fought our way through and eventually got to the two kids. Up close I realized they were older than me, probably the same age as Percy and Annabeth.

Taking a deep breath I took up a classic holding stance next to them and helped them hold the weight of the sky.

You may think the sky would be light but no even with the three of us holding it, it was the heaviest thing I'd ever felt. Still it wasn't enough just to help the kids hold it, they were on the brink of dying.

"Let go,"I managed to get out as the pressure of the sky slowly turned my bones to mush. The pain was worse than anything i'd ever experienced.

The two people which I now realized was a boy and a girl looked like they wanted to protest but they couldn't, they fell to the ground and the full weight of the sky fell on me.

I almost passed out right then but I managed to hold on and focused on breathing.

I watched as Fang pulled the two people out from under the sky and lent them against a rock. Then he took up stance in front of me, sword at the ready destroying any monster that came close, The rest of the flock had managed to get to the other kids and were helping them beat off the surrounding hoard of monsters.

Percy was fighting amid a miniature hurricane and Annabeth was ducking and dodging, jabbing at Atlas every so often all the while pushing him back towards us.

I knelt there on one knee breathing through the pain watching as the fight raged on. I really wasn't sure if I was going to be able to hold on.

"Iggy come cover us, I'm going to help Max!" I barely heard Fang shout as he swung his sword.

A minute later Iggy was there slashing at any monster that came close, his sword on fire.

Fang put away his sword and got down on one knee beside me, jaw set. He reached up and we shared the wait of the sky. The relief was immediate.

My limbs were still on fire and my bones still being crushed, but holding the sky now that Fang was beside me seemed a heck of a lot easier.

I kept on breathing and watching as the fight progressed. The three youngest flock members and the two kids were destroying monster after monster but I wasn't sure if it was going to be enough.

Iggy, putting his fire user powers to the test was destroying anything that came close and throwing fire balls at the others, every so often disintegrating one.

Percy and Annabeth were still slowly pushing Atlas back towards us. I just hoped they'd make it before I completely turned to jelly. The two kids who were holding the sky before were still out leaning against the rock but at least they were breathing.

Beside me Fang was doing the same as me, assessing the fight with his face set with pain and grim determination.

It continued like that for a while until a huge yell sounded and I realized it was Percy. A huge jet of water came out of no where and hit Atlas square in the chest.

He flew towards us and landed just in front of us. Just as he was getting up I used the last bit of strength I had and rolled away. Fang did the same and the sky fell right back onto Atlas shoulders.

"No!" Atlas bellowed as the weight pushed down on him. I managed to crawl out from under the sky and collapsed on the ground behind where Iggy still stood protecting us, blood streaming down his face.

I just laid there like that, staring at the sky and breathing, trying desperately not to black out. Suddenly there was a huge flash of light and energy caused through me.

I flipped to me feat and tried to make sense of what had just happened. I realized Fang was standing next to me. We looked at each other confused "Did we just get struck by lightning?" He asked looking up at the cloudless sky.

"I guess the gods want us in this fight," I said shrugging. He smiled a little and we both twisted our rings and jumped into the fight. Annabeth and Percy who'd obviously been coming to check on us, saw this smiled and jumped into the fight as well. Iggy grinned and cheered as we joined him and he started fighting with renewed vigor.

We all started forward swords swinging. We whirled through a line of Dracaenae and Fang and I vaporized a few Telekhines. Percy, Annabeth, Fang, Iggy and I ended up in a big line walking forward obliterating anything in the way.

The monsters suddenly decided they were overwhelmed and turned to retreat. Only to run straight into the rest of the flock and the two kids. We crushed them like a vice.

The last few monsters that were scattered around made a run for it but we didn't go after them. When there was nothing left on the hill but us everyone slumped to the ground with exhaustion.

Fang and I still slightly jazzed up by the lightning went and helped the other two kids up and brought them over as well before laying down ourselves.

It was quite a weird sight actually, 12 kids some in armor some not, all with weapons, sprawled out on the top of mount Tam beside the ruins of the old titan base.

Atlas kept yelling and cursing from his spot back under the sky but we ignored him. Eventually we all got some of our energy back thanks to some Ambrosia and Nectar.

We struggled to our feet and silently walked down the hill until we were far enough away that we couldn't hear Atlas's screaming.

Then we all sat down in a big circle. I had fang to my right and Iggy to my left as usual. We were all looking at the others curiously and they were looking at us in much the same way. Time to get some answers.

**The next chapter will be a continuation of Max's P.O.V and should be out some time soon when I get my computer working properly. Also if anyone of you have facebook you should like the page ****"You are a fridge with wings! We are freaking ballet dancers!" -Fang I'm one of the admins on it and it would be cool to see you guys there. Anyway thanks for reading and thanks again to my reviewers, followers and favouriters. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys my computer is finally running again so here is an extra long chapter to make up for the delay. **

Max

"Well that was interesting," I said breaking the silence. "Yeah no kidding is everyone alright?" Percy asked because of course he was okay, he looked completely whipped though.

"Nothing too bad, a few cuts and bruises," Annabeth said. "Yeah I'm okay too, a few pretty deep cuts but nothing bad," Angel said sounding really tired. "I'm okay, the usual cuts and bruises, maybe a sprained wrist but nothing to worry about," Gazzy said putting his sword in his pocket causing the other people to blink.

"Yeah same here, hey you guys totally have a grey streak now, it's actually kind of cool," Nudge said. I looked at Fang and he looked at me. Sure enough he had one grey streak through his dark hair. It was more silver than grey though. He reached out and fingered a bit of my hair that I guessed was the same. Actually looking around Annabeth, Percy and two of the other kids all had the same streak. I guess it came from holding up the sky.

"I'm okay a bit of a head wound but no concussion or anything," Iggy said wiping blood off his face.

"Ah yeah, the same cuts and bruises here nothing bad," the youngest of the new people said. It was a girl maybe about 13. She was darker skinned, had long curly brown hair and crazy golden eyes. She seemed strangely old fashioned for her age.

"Yeah I'm okay too, thanks for the help by the way," The next person said. I'd say he was about 16, he was a pretty big dude with a military hairstyle, but he had a babyish face that kind of ruined the Image. They were the two that had been surrounded by monsters.

"Well I feel like I've been run over repeatedly by a steam roller if that helps," the next guy said. He seemed about 15 or 16 but like Percy had this kind of haunted look in his eyes. He had bright blue eyes and close-cropped blond hair. He kind of reminded me of someone though I couldn't quite decide who.

"I'm fine," The last person said. She was 16 at a guess and had black hair and dark eyes. She was looking at Annabeth and Percy like she was forgetting something. "Do I know you?" Percy asked her and Annabeth was looking at her quizzically as well.

She suddenly jumped up weird gold sword at the ready. "You! you're the ones who destroyed Circe's school of magic! my sister greeted you at the docks!" She looked like she was about to behead both of them until the blond boy pulled her back down.

"Easy Reyna, what exactly did they do anyway?" "They blew up my old home and caused me to get captured by pirates," She said still staring at them furiously.

"Hey, in my defense Circe did turn me into a guinea pig," Percy said hands up in surrender. "Uh that seems like a long story, maybe we should introduce ourselves first, I'm Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto," The dark skinned girl said in an attempt to start a more friendly conversation.

"Pluto? the roman equivalent of Hades?" Annabeth asked lost. "Ah what?" Military hair cut guy asked just as lost by Annabeth's statement.

Suddenly I knew what was up "The gods can be Roman or Greek they can switch between them and they're each kind of different, it's like a split personality type deal," I said and everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"She's right there's two different camps, one for Greek demigods and one for Roman," Fang said backing me up. "How do you know?" Percy asked. We shrugged "The gods gave us some of their knowledge remember? we learn random things at random times," I said and he nodded getting it.

"So there are Greek demigods? I knew it! one of my ancestors who was an Argonaut was the grandson of Poseidon " Military hair cut guy said while everyone else seemed stunned.

"And you are?" Iggy asked. "I'm Frank Zhang son of Mars," He said. "That's the roman form of Ares," I said the knowledge coming to me. The others all nodded. "He can transform into any animal he wants as well," Hazel said proudly and I got the feeling they were a couple. "Wow, that's awesome," Gazzy said making Frank blush a little.

Talons flew down and landed on my shoulder, he'd spent the fight dive bombing and clawing at the monsters. He snuggled against my head and fell asleep exhausted. "Uh there's a predatory bird on your shoulder," Frank pointed out. "Yeah this is Talons the Falcon," I said introducing him.

"I'm Reyna, Praetor of Camp Jupiter and daughter of Bellona," Dark haired angry person said. I'm guessing a Praetor was like a roman leader. "Bellona's like a war goddess right?" I said and she nodded.

"Uh well sorry for destroying your home, we were on a quest and didn't really spare a thought for anyone living there, is your sister okay?" Percy said obviously trying to make the peace. Her face softened slightly "Yes she is now the queen of the amazons so I guess it turned out okay for us anyway," she said almost accepting his apology.

"I'm Jason Grace, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, son of Jupiter and slayer of the titan Krios," The blond guy said. "That was you? the gods told us he just disappeared," Annabeth said shocked.

"No I fought him last year when we destroyed mount Othrys before Saturn just disappeared," Jason said. "Saturn's the roman version of Kronos and Jupiter's Zeus," Fang said and I nodded guessing I had another half sibling.

Then it all clicked but Annabeth must have gotten there just before me "Wait, Grace? Do you have a sister?" She asked him. "I did, we got split up when I was really young she was 7 years older than me so she would be about 22 why?" He asked skeptically.

Percy finally got it "Wait Thalia's last name is Grace," He said. "You guys know my sister? where is she? is she okay?" He asked frantically. "She's a daughter of Zeus, she's one of our best friends, she was on the run with me before we found camp but she sacrificed herself to save me and another demigod and Zeus turned her into a tree," Annabeth said.

Jason frowned but then looked confused "Wait you said she is one of your best friends not was." "Yeah the quest we were on when we destroyed Circe's place was to find the golden fleece to heal her tree because it was poisoned and after we put it on she turned back to normal, the tree's still there though," Percy said randomly.

"She's alive? where is she?" He asked excited. "Well the tree slowed her aging right down so she's about the same age as you, except she's one of Artemis's immortal hunters now, her lieutenant actually," Annabeth said.

"Artemis?" Frank asked Fang and me. "Ah Diana," I said the knowledge coming to me. "Immortal like she can't die?" Jason asked trying to wrap his head around it.

"Not unless she's killed in combat, as for where she is we don't know, she travels around with Artemis and the other hunters, fighting monsters and all that," Percy said. "Oh, she's okay though right?" He asked. "Well she was fine when we met her in Utah on the way here," Annabeth said.

"So she like goes around hunting monsters with a goddess?" Hazel asked. We all nodded "That's crazy we hardly ever used to even hear from the gods, we see them more since the war last summer though," Frank said.

"Yeah that's Percy's fault," Annabeth said smiling at him. "Oh yeah introductions, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon leader of camp half blood and slayer of Kronos," He said off handily and the others gaped at him. "Poseidon would be Neptune," Fang informed them before anyone else spoke.

"You defeated Saturn? and why's it your fault we see the gods more?" Reyna asked. "Yeah, apparently while you guys were storming mount Othrys we were protecting mount Olympus while the gods fought Typhon, me, Annabeth and our friend Grover fought Kronos in the gods throne room and long story short we bet him and the gods offered to make me a god," Percy said again like it was no big deal.

"You're a god?" Hazel asked shocked. Percy shook his head "No, I turned them down." If there jaws hadn't dropped before they did now "You turned down being a god?" Jason asked stunned. "Yeah, Instead I made them promise not to ignore their demigod children and to make sure the minor gods got recognition so a war like that wouldn't happen again," He said.

"Wow, that's amazing," Frank said and Percy shrugged "Yeah, it almost makes up for them wanting to kill me half my life," that killed the mood a little.

"Anyway I'm Annabeth Chase, leader of camp half blood, daughter of Athena that would be Minerva for you guys and the official architect of Olympus," She said sounding awfully proud of that last tittle.

"What?" Hazel shouted. "Well Olympus got pretty trashed during the war and instead of just magically rebuilding it the gods hired Annabeth to design the new Olympus, it's almost completely finished now," Percy said sounding proud of her.

"Wow," Reyna said. Annabeth shrugged "It would've been done sooner if Ares didn't keep demanding more statues of himself, so how many more kids of the big three do you have at your camp?"

"Big three?" Frank asked confused. "Ah Jupiter, Neptune and Pluto," Percy said looking at me for confirmation and I nodded.

"Oh, then there's just me and Jason, well my brother Nico drops by every so often," Hazel said. "Nico, Nico DiAngelo?" Percy asked. She nodded "How do you know Nico?"

"He's a son of Hades, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and I were the retrieval team sent to get him and his sister and escort them to camp, then I was on a quest with his sister and she ah, she died and he blamed me but eventually he talked to her ghost and we fought together and well we're good friends now, I can't believe he knew about another camp and didn't tell us though," Percy said looking at Annabeth who shrugged.

I suddenly knew why "The gods made him promise not to," Fang said before I could. Everyone looked at him confused he shrugged. "Hey don't look at us, the knowledge just pops up, no explanations attached " He said defensively. "I'm Angel daughter of Athena," Angel said smiling innocently.

"And i'm her brother Gazzy son of Hermes or," He looked at us "Mercury," I supplied. "Or Mercury," he finished. "Nice to meet you," The others all chorused.

"I'm Nudge, daughter of Aphrodite or Venus it's nice to meet you," Nudge said. Fang and I gave her a questioning look wondering how she knew that but she just shrugged "I like mythology remember."

"I'm Iggy son of Hephaestus or," "Vulcan," Fang supplied. "Or Vulcan, I'm blind and I'm also a fire user," Iggy finished holding out his hand and creating a small flame. I saw Frank's hand move to his pocket like he was afraid something would burn before he exchanged a look with Hazel. Hmm suspicious.

"That's awesome," Jason said and Iggy grinned. "Wait, no way are you blind," Frank said obviously over his moment of worry. "That's what I said! but It's true," Percy said glad someone agreed with him. "That's amazing," Hazel said. "Ah thank you," Iggy said, thrown by the amount of compliments he was getting.

"And this is Max and Fang our two new co-leaders of Camp Half-blood," Percy said. "What? since when?" Fang and I asked at the same time. "Since we decided that there's a lot you could help us teach the campers," Percy said and Annabeth smiled. "And since the Ares campers started a campaign for it back at camp, Chiron told me in an Iris message," She added at our bewildered expressions.

"Why us?" Fang asked before I could. "They didn't say but I'd say they wanted to learn more hand to hand combat but don't wan't to look weak and ask you guys," She said and we smiled a little.

"Ooh you guys will be great leaders, I mean you've looked after us since like forever," Nudge said. "I guess so," Fang said looking at me and I shrugged. "So what do we do about this whole Greek roman thing?" Percy asked.

"Well our campers will want to meet some of you so they can decide whether to trust you all or not," Reyna said.

"Perhaps we can choose some campers to spend half their time at camp half-blood and half their time at camp Jupiter and act like a sort of emissary for the camps, help us all get to know each other and stuff," Jason suggested.

"Yeah good idea I nominate the flock," Percy said. Again I turned to him startled. "We've only been at camp for a week," Gazzy said shocked. Annabeth nodded "That's why it should be you, you'll be less biased then most of our other campers and Percy and I will have an easier time making the campers believe all this, plus I don't think Percy would be able to enter camp Jupiter with the curse of Achilles."

"I agree it should be you, you helped save our lives so that might help lessen some of the campers initial suspicion," Reyna said. I looked at the rest of the flock who just shrugged. "Go with the flow Max," The voice said. I hadn't heard from it since we'd landed at camp. "Well it's good to here form you voice," I replied but of course it didn't answer.

"Ah Max?" Frank said and I shook my head. "Sorry my mind was somewhere else, I guess we could do the whole emissary thing, we should go with you guys back to your camp that way it'll look less suspicious, where is your camp?"

"San Francisco " Hazel answered. "Oh that's probably why they tell us to stay away from around here, so we don't meet you guys," Percy said. "You've never been here before?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah my family lives in San Francisco and we've been up here for a quest before," Annabeth said. "Oh so where's your camp?" Jason asked. "New York like mount Olympus," Angel said.

"Whoa you came all the way here from New York? How did you even know what was going on?" Frank asked. "Well we didn't know exactly what was going on but we all had dreams of this mountain covered in monsters then the gods sent us a note telling us to come and investigate so here we are," Nudge said.

"Oh so how'd you get here?" Hazel asked. "Well we took a van to the train station jumped on a train then got off at Kansas and got attacked by spartus, skeleton warrior type dudes," Percy said.

"Oh well that sucks," Frank said. "Yup anyway then we met Apollo and had an interesting chat with him and he snapped us up a van," Annabeth said. "What did lord Apollo say?" Reyna asked curious.

"Well he hugged Max and gave Fang a pat on the back and talked to them about their interesting pasts then he told Annabeth and I how all the gods had given them a few of their powers and some of their knowledge then talked about saving the world," Percy said shooting a glance my way and I understood it as "Maybe these are the people we hand't met yet that are supposed to help."

I nodded and Hazel said "Okay that's crazy, so what did you do next?" Annabeth and Percy gave us a "how much do you want them to know?" look and we all just shrugged. "Um I get the feeling we're missing something here," Jason said.

"Maybe, anyway we drove over and spent the night in Denver where we got attacked by robotic, genetically engineered wolf people," Percy said and everyone was quiet. "Huh, did we sound that crazy when we said it?" Iggy asked. "No because you know more about them then we do, maybe you should explain," Annabeth said.

"Okay fine, in death valley California there's a secret genetic's lab we call the School where they splice genes together, so they basically mix two species together, most of the experiments were failures and those that weren't had expiration dates where they would die, one of their more successful experiments we called Erasers, they were part human, part wolf people and they were just bad news, eventually they were replaced by robotic versions that we call flyboys which were what we met in Denver," I finished.

"I have a hard time believing that," Reyna said. "Trust me if you'd seen the things you'd be willing to believe pretty much anything," Percy said. "Regardless of whether or not you believe it it's true, anyway we bet the hundred or so flyboys drove to Utah and camped out and told Percy and Annabeth the same story I just told you except in more detail then the hunters came and we told Thalia about our quest and the experiments and then the next mourning I had a talk with Artemis," I said.

"What did lady Diana say?" Jason asked and I had a feeling none of them believed me about the experiments. "She said that she was happy to meet Max and that she should consider talking to Dionysus or Grover the lord of the wild about filling in on the council of the wild and that the hunting falcon wanted to go with her so she gave him to Max," Percy said.

"Then the hunters left and we headed to the grand canyon where a railing broke and Percy and I fell off but luckily Max and Fang managed to grab us as we were falling, then we drove to just outside LA ditched the van, walked to LA and caught a train to Sacramento," Annabeth said. "One short Taxi ride later and here we are," Iggy finished.

"Well thanks for the help, who knows what would've happened if you hadn't of showed up," Jason said. We all nodded and got up. Gazzy jumped seriously high and did a few flips before landing perfectly "Yup I'm good to go, little stiff though," He said rubbing his shoulder.

The flock and I smiled at the open mouthed stares everyone was giving him, even Percy and Annabeth. "What?" Gazzy asked confused. "You just, and the air, and the flips and oh my gods," Hazel stuttered.

Gazzy smiled wickedly "That was nothing you should see how high the others can get, this one time we were playing extreme virus tag and Nudge, Angel and I were in and well lets just say that game lasted forever, everyone kept jumping in and out of the trees," He finished and we all smiled remembering that day in the woods.

"What's extreme virus tag?" Percy asked curious. "Ever played regular virus tag?" I asked and he nodded. "Imagine that but in the woods with no rules," He grinned obviously liking the sound of it. "Uh, crazy high jumping aside we do need to get back to camp," Frank said rubbing his head like he was going crazy.

Percy nodded and did a huge taxi cab whistle followed by two more short and sharp ones. A minute or so later two shapes came soaring into view. I smiled "Blackjack and Pork pie how'd they get here so quick?" I asked. "I don't know, where are they?" He responded.

I pointed them out and pretty soon they were close enough for the others to see as well. Moments later they landed in front of us.

"You called boss, hey you want us to trample these guys for ya?" Blackjack asked Percy. "Nah they're cool blackjack no need to trample anyone, Annabeth and I just need a ride back to camp," he said out loud causing the Romans to stare at him like he was crazy.

"Um is he talking to that Pegasus " Hazel asked bewildered. "Yeah he can speak to horses it's a son of Poseidon thing, we can as well but for a completely different reason," Angel said.

"What about you guys you need a ride?" Blackjack asked and I swear if horses could grin he would be. "I think we both know they don't need a ride," Percy said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Hey sorry boss it wasn't my secret to tell besides I thought it was completely obvious, so you told him ha? sweet, now you can come join us in the air teach us a few more tricks," He said to us and we chuckled a little. "Yeah it'll be awesome, I can't wait," Nudge said grinning in anticipation.

"So anyway we gotta get back to camp, we'll explain this whole thing to the campers and Iris message you guys soon," Annabeth said and we nodded. They mounted then looked back at us.

"Well this was certainly an interesting quest thanks for everything," Percy said. We all shrugged "No worries," I said. "It was nice meeting you guy's we'll have to get together sometime and exchange stories," he said to the Romans who nodded. Percy and Annabeth nodded and the Pegasi took off.

When they were out of sight we turned to the Romans "Lead the way," Iggy said. They nodded and started off we followed them and ended up at a bus station where we caught a bus to San Francisco.

"So you guys were only at camp for a week huh?' Frank asked obviously trying to break the silence. "Yeah give or take a few days," Gazzy said. "And they brought you on a quest?" Hazel asked confused.

"Yeah the gods requested it," Iggy said. "So you can turn into any animal you want?" Nudge asked Frank. "Yeah but it helps if you know the thing you're turning into well though, it was a gift Poseidon gave to my ancestor and it's been passed down ever since," He said.

"The ancestor that was an Argonaut," I asked remembering what he'd said earlier. He nodded "That must be cool," Angel said. "Yeah it is, it's got a nasty condition with it though," He said looking at Hazel who took his hand. He obviously wasn't going to tell us about the condition not that I'd expected him to tell us his life story.

Whatever it was at a guess i'd say it involved fire the way he'd reacted to Iggy earlier. "What's a Praetor " Gazzy asked Reyna and Jason. "It's like a commander or well a leader I guess, we command the legion and protect new Rome," Jason said and Reyna nodded.

"New Rome?" Fang questioned and Jason smiled "You'll see."

"So Jupiter's the roman version of Zeus and Pluto's Hades, I guess that makes you guys Max and Fangs half siblings, you actually do look a lot like Thalia, Jason, well except for the hair, hers is black," Nudge said in a rush and all the Romans could do was nod.

We lapsed back into silence for a while until Reyna said "So what about you guys? Did you know each other before camp?" We all nodded "Yup, lived together our whole lives, we're one big dysfunctional family," Iggy said cheerfully.

"I don't get it, were you adopted or something?" Hazel asked. "Nope, never had parents, well Max has her mum now but we don't live with her," Gazzy said. Usually I'd be encouraging them to lie but if camp half-blood are going to know about the genetic experiment thing the Romans may as well.

"You've never had parents?" Reyna stated disbelieving. "Nope, we take care of ourselves, Max leads, Fang seconds and we manage fine, well most of the time," Nudge said offhandedly "Where do you live?" Jason asked stunned.

"At the moment nowhere we're kind of on the run," Iggy said. "From monsters?" Frank asked. "From evil scientists and their genetically engineered army," Fang corrected.

They were all silent for a minute then Reyna said "You are either the best liars I have ever met or you are telling the truth."

"You know both those statements are pretty true, due to our upbringing we are very capable liars but we are actually telling the truth right now," Iggy stated thoughtfully. "Do you have any proof?" Jason asked.

Without completely giving it away which I wouldn't do in the middle of a bus anyway I guess we didn't actually have any proof. "I do actually," Fang said pulling his laptop from his pack. He quickly logged on and clicked a few keys.

A few seconds later he turned the screen to the others and being careful to make sure no one else on the bus could see he began to scroll through a series of pictures. There was a few of Erasers, one of Total with his wings stretched, a few flyboys and an M geek.

"How did you get these?" I asked him shocked. "The last time we hacked into their database I told Nudge to make a copy of the pictures and send them to our email in case we ever needed proof," He answered. I nodded "Good thinking."

"What are those?" Hazel asked sounding somewhat scared. "Start from the start, i'll give them the rundown," I said and he nodded. The first pictures was of a fully morphed Eraser. "That's a morphed Eraser, 50% human 50% wolf and all nasty, next," I said and Fang flicked through the Eraser pictures to the one of Total.

"That's Total our dog." "Um your dog has wings," Frank said dumbly. "Yeah he can talk too," Iggy said like he saw it everyday. Oh wait he kind of did.

I motioned for Fang to continue and the shot changed to a flyboy, one of the ones with the guns attached to their arms. "That's a flyboy, they're basically robots with Eraser skins stretched over them, some of them like this one have guns attached to their arms they're what we ran into in Denver."

The last picture was a group of M geeks "And they're M geeks, i'm not even going to bother explaining those," I finished. Fang shut everything down and put the laptop back in his pack.

After close to five minutes someone finally said something. "You weren't just making it up, scientists were actually experimenting on people," Frank said. "Fraid so," Fang said.

"Why are they after you guys?" Hazel asked. "Oh a variety of reasons, nothing to worry about though they can't get through the camp barriers so we aren't endangering you or anything," I said getting that thought out of the way.

Before anyone could say anything else we pulled over to a bus stop and the others stood up. We got up and followed them. We continued on in silence as they lead the way to a maintenance tunnel entrance that was being guarded by two armored kids with spears. I'm guessing it was the camp entrance.

The two guards did a weird bow salute thing to Reyna and Jason and let us all past looking at us quizzically.

When we came out the other side of the tunnel I understood why they called it new Rome. It was like someone had cut out a block of ancient Rome and plonked it down here in the middle of San Francisco.

Reyna informed us that usually before someone joined the legion they had to consult the auger which was some guy called Octavian that apparently not many people liked. But seems we were a special case they decided to skip and just called a big meeting thing.

We all stood up the front by the praetors table that Reyna and Jason stood in front of. They'd zipped off to get changed and came back wearing shiny gold armor like most of the other campers and purple capes that were apparently for the Praetors. They also had a medal that looked like an Eagle which was apparently for the praetors and a bunch of other medals pinned all around the place. Altogether it made for a very leaderly look.

Frank and Hazel who were both apparently centurions went and joined their cohort thing. Everyone was looking up at us confused and curious. "Members of the twelth legion and people of new Rome as you all should know we Praetors and two of our Centurions recently embarked on a quest to investigate monster activity on mount Tam," Reyna said sounding very authorotive.

"It didn't go well, the old titans base was full of monsters and the titan Atlas was freed, Reyna and I were forced to bare the weight of the sky while our centurions, Hazel and Frank fought a losing battle against the titan and his army," Jason said and everyone was silent.

It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. "But we were aided by some mysterious allies and an exciting truth was brought to light, while we fight against monsters and try to protect the world so too do the children of the Greek gods," Reyna said.

"We've been told that the gods can appear in either a Greek aspect or a Roman and depending on which one they are in, the demigod can be either Greek or Roman," Jason said and the room burst into uproar.

Most of it involved people cussing out the Greeks and saying we weren't to be trusted. "Quiet!" Jason yelled and there was a clap of thunder at that exact moment and half the room flinched, afraid they were about to be struck by lightning.

"I know Greeks and Romans have a rough history but I believe they are on our side and would make valuable allies, they saved us on our quest with two of them even baring the weight of the sky for us, with their help we were able to trap Atlas back under the sky and send his army back to the hole they crawled out of, the Greeks were also responsible for Saturn's disappearance in the titan war," Jason finished.

"Two of the Greeks we encountered are on their way back to their camp to tell their campers about us and the rest stand before you now, they have agreed to join the legion in order for us to learn more about them and see if they are to be trusted, they will act as emissary's between us and the Greeks," Reyna said and a teen aged dude started his way forward.

"This is preposterous you can't actually believe that we are going to let these graecus into our legion, the omens are terrible," Judging by everyone's reactions to him I guessed he was Octavian. As much as they disliked him though they must have disliked the idea of Greeks less because the room was filled with nodding heads at his statement.

"Octavian silence, nobody asked you for your opinion," Jason said angrily. As Octavian was about to speak there was a flash of light and I looked up to find our symbols back.

They were slightly different though like Angels owl now held a spear underneath it. Gazzy's and Nudges were the same. The hammer above Iggy's head now had flames coming off it and the skull above Fangs had jewels for eyes.

Mine was pretty much completely different, it was a golden eagle wearing a crown and it was holding an electric blue lightning bolt.

The crowd stared at them. Jason smirked and said "See the gods have claimed them as their own, they have as much right now to be a part of this legion as you do Octavian so I suggest you back down," Jason said menacingly and Octavian stepped back in line looking seriously pissed.

"Anymore protests?" Reyna asked looking around. "No? Good then they need a cohort, who will stand for them?" Reyna asked as our symbols faded.

No one seemed too eager to step forward and I was a little worried until Hazel and Frank did "We will, Greek or no Greek they saved our lives today," Frank said. Fang and I gave him a nod while the rest of the flock smiled at him relieved.

"Then it's settled, they shall be placed in the fifth cohort, you may all go back to your activities now, Frank, Hazel come here," Jason said and people started filling out.

When everyone else was gone Jason started cussing "Bloody Octavian why does he always have to get his greasy hands in everything." "Yeah he seemed like a bit of a jerk," Nudge said.

"So what does it mean that you stand for us?" Iggy asked. "Nothing much except if you do something wrong we get killed with you guys," Hazel shrugged. "How wonderful," Gazzy snickered.

"Here, these are your probatio plates, in a years time or when you completes an act of valor they'll be taken away and you'll be full members of the legion," Reyna said handing us each a leather necklace with a metal plate on it. We all chucked them on even though I have a thing for jewelry that can be used to strangle me.

"Can you guys show them around and get them used to how we work here? maybe hit up a few lessons?" Jason asked and Frank and Hazel nodded. With that Reyna and Jason left and I was left wondering if they were together.

Anyway we spent the rest of the day getting a tour and learning the rules and yada yada yada. Then we went to dinner where everyone practically treated us like lepers and avoided us, not that I minded.

We spent some time chatting with Hazel and Frank then headed to our barracks. The campers were separated by cohort not parents here so we all got to stay together which was good.

The rest of my flock and I found six empty bunks at the back and claimed them. After that we called it a day and I fell asleep the instant my head hit the pillow.

**Ah camp Jupiter. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because i'm re writing the ending. As always thanks for reading :p**


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow this is a late update. I'm sorry for that the end of the story is just frustrating me. I think I've now written and tossed about three different endings. Anyway Enjoy :p**

MAX

One week down at camp Jupiter and my thoughts. Well it wasn't quite as homey and welcoming as camp half blood but it had spunk. It had been a pretty interesting week.

Iggy had forged us all new weapons that were practically the same as the old ones except they were done in the roman style and were made of imperial gold.

Fang and I discovered that our swords can change between our usual Greek style and a roman gladius with just a thought.

We baffled the fighting instructors when we picked up most of the moves in a few days and we'd sparred a bit with Jason who was like a roman Percy.

Gazzy and Iggy almost blew up the barracks but luckily they managed to diffuse the bomb.

We had a little coaching session with Skipio, Reyna's Pegasus and hung out with Hazel and Frank who I considered friends now.

We watched as everyone else actively avoided us and met a talking statue god and his cute little assistant.

Angel almost got sat on by an elephant and I was very close to breaking Octavian's nose at one point.

Anyway all of that lead up to us now strapping on armor for tonight's war games.

"Cohorts 1 and 2 are defending the rest of you are attacking," Reyna said from her position a top Skipio where she'd be reffing from. Jason was reffing from an observation tower by the massive fort thing the campers had built.

"So we have to get through there and get the other teams banners?" Iggy asked Frank. "Yup," He said and he didn't sound overly enthusiastic about it.

"Why so glum?" Gazzy asked him. "Well lets just say the fifth don't usually do well in this game, they usually throw us at the wall which pretty much means we're a moving target for the water canons on the roof of the fort."

"Hey, I know people don't like us because we're Greek and all but why don't they like the fifth?" Nudge asked. "Well the Eagle which is pretty much the symbol of the legion was lost by a member of the fifth almost a century ago and the legions been losing power ever since, so we still get the blame," Hazel said. "That sucks," Fang stated.

"Frank we're sending you guys in first to weaken the defenses " One of the centurions from the third yelled out. Frank sighed "See what I mean, it's pretty much the watch the fifth get creamed game now," Frank said before turning back to study the fort.

He suddenly spun to Fang and me. "You know that water controlling thing you guys just worked out how to do? do you think you can use it to knock out the water canons?" I smiled "Uh good thing you got tactics from your dad, we could if we can get close enough," I said.

"I can get us close enough," Hazel said and Frank grinned "Dakota! take over for Hazel and I, when the whistle goes approach the fort slowly in tortoise formation, we have a plan," He said and Dakota who was friendly enough to actually speak to us took a sip of his kool aid, nodded and went and stood in front of the fifth.

The flock and I followed Hazel and Frank to stand off to the side. When the whistle sounded we took off running after hazel who was looking at the ground with a look of concentration.

Apparently she was looking for tunnels because she found one pretty quick and claustrophobia aside we followed her down. Iggy, Fang and I made little flames and used them to light up the way.

Eventually we popped up right in front of the walls. "Alright knock out the canons and we can go from there," Frank said. Fang and I looked up at a water canon and raised a hand. I felt the now familiar tugging in my gut and I could feel the water. Wow that was a lot of pressure.

The person manning the canon spun around and saw us. Mistake number one he laughed. Mistake number two he didn't shoot us then and there.

Instead he took the time to yell out "Hey look, I found some Greeks, maybe they could use a bath!"

That was all the time Fang and I needed to make every water canon on the fort explode. Water went everywhere and a few people screamed in surprise.

"That was so awesome!" Gazzy said high fiving Iggy. "We haven't won yet we still need to find a way in," Frank said but he was grinning.

"The walls wooden, we can burn through it," Fang said. We all nodded and Fang, Iggy and I sent out jets of flames at the wall in front of us. Pretty soon there was a hole big enough for us all to fit though so Fang and I used some water to put out the remaining fire.

"Alright Fang and I will climb up there and take out the scorpions and the rest of the people up there while you guys find a way to get that door open," I said and Frank nodded.

"Sounds good, when you're done meet us on the ground and we'll make a run for the banners," We nodded and prepared to find a way up. "Wait! you have to come through with us first, for the Mural crown," Hazel said.

"The what?" Angel asked. "Mural crown it's a special military medal for the first people to breach a fort." We all grinned and stepped through the hole in the wall.

The scene inside just annoyed me.

They weren't even taking it seriously, half the defenders were playing a game and the rest were just talking. A whistle was sounded which I guess was to let everyone know the fort had been breached.

Everyone suddenly grabbed their weapons and looked around. The flock and Frank and Hazel drew their weapons as well and made their way towards the door.

Fang and I skillfully climbed the wall not wanting to look too suspicious. When we got to the top we drew our swords now in gladius mode and started knocking out the defenders and disabling the scorpion ballista's.

Pretty soon the wall was defenseless and I turned around in time to see Frank now turned into a giant elephant knock the doors down.

I turned to where the stunned fifth cohort stood. "Fifth cohort advance!" Fang and I shouted at the same time. They cheered and started their way forward with Hannibal who's an actual elephant.

The fourth and Third cohort who'd been sitting back watching us get smashed started to form a formation."Where are the others?" I heard Frank ask. Fang and I ignoring the be less suspicious thing we had going on vaulted off the wall and landed in a crouch in front of them.

The flock grinned and Frank and Hazel's shocked expressions soon turned to grins as well as we all started our way forward.

The flock and I mixed our Greek training with our roman, managing to successfully confuse the all roman defenders.

Hazel who used a cavalry sword or a Spatha was using it's extra reach to take down anything that came close.

Frank who was out of his blunt, knock out arrows was swinging a pilum around like a wrecking ball.

Pretty soon a huge cheer went up and the rest of the fifth entered the fort. I looked at the flock and the others and we all agreed. Those banners were ours.

We managed to break through a line of shields and made a run for the inner room of the fort. The defenders who were playing some kind of card game were all swiftly knocked out.

Fang grinned which was a very rare occurrence and hefted Gazzy onto his shoulders. I laughed and did the same for Angel and we handed them the firsts banner that they held up between them grinning from ear to ear.

Iggy, Nudge and Hazel all got on the back of an elephant again, Frank and held up the seconds banner. We walked back out towards the fighting and the fifth cohort formed ranks around us as we made our way outside the fort.

The defenders all looked either stunned or like we'd just stolen their favorite gladius. The third and fourth looked somewhat embarrassed and ashamed while the fifth just kept on grinning and cheering in triumph.

When we got outside the fort we put Gaz and Angel down and the others slid off Frank who turned back into well, Frank. Then before I knew it our Greekness well and truly forgotten for now, we were all lifted up onto the shoulders of the fifth cohort and carried around to their victory cheers.

Scipio flew down low with Reyna and Jason on his back "The game is won!" Reyna called out and even though it was her cohort that'd lost she looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Assemble for honors!" Jason yelled and they flew over and landed on the field of Mars. The fifth cheered and carried us all the way over there before setting us down in front of a smiling Reyna and Jason.

The other cohorts arrived soon after not looking nearly as happy.

"Well I think we all agree that this has been one of the most interesting games in a while," Jason said grinning and the fifth cheered. I'd almost forgotten Jason was from the fifth, everyone seemed to actually like him.

"I also think you'll agree that these eight single handily cracked open the fort leading to an overwhelming victory by the fifth cohort," He said and the fifth cheered again louder while the rest just grumbled.

"Then correct me if i'm wrong here, but I think they all deserve a Mural Crown, what do you think?" Jason said loudly and the fifth cohort let up it's biggest cheer yet.

We cheered as well and handed the banners to Dakota and the fifths flag bearer who were hoisted onto the the shoulders of the fifth and they held them up proudly.

This lead to more groaning from the other cohorts, enemy's and allies alike.

"Then it's my honor to bestow this upon you all, for superb battle tactics and quick thinking. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Hazel and Frank I award you all with, the Mural Crown," Reyna said pinning a badge on our shirts as she said our names.

They were bronze and shaped like laurel wreaths. A huge cheer went up and we were once again lifted onto the cohorts shoulders.

"Party in the Fifth!" Frank yelled and we all cheered and headed for our barracks where we ditched our armor and headed towards the town.

"Well everyone seems oddly chipper today what happened?" Terminus the aforementioned armless god statue asked.

"Nothing much Terminus, we just got some Mural Crowns and the fifth single handily stormed the fort isn't that right?" Hazel said and cheers went up again.

We handed our weapons to Julia, his cute little assistant and hit the town.

We spent the rest of the night being congratulated and told we were welcome in the fifth cohort. Not that I cared but it made a nice change from being shunned.

When we made our way back to the barracks I found myself lying on my bunk unable to sleep thanks to an awful feeling that something bad was going to happen.

**Again i'm really sorry for the wait. The next chapter will be Max's P.O.V but there will be a different one soon I think. I'm not sure when it'll be up because I really want to get the ending fixed. **


	25. Authors Announcement

**Hi guys**

**I have come to the conclusion that I am a horrible person and should be on my knees begging right about now but before you gather your pitchforks and light your torches I will attempt to come up with a somewhat reasonable excuse as to why it's taken me so dang long to update.**

**You see what happened was my parents decided to move so we did and unbeknownst to us the house had no phone connection and no phone connection meant no internet. So try as we might we couldn't get it set up so needless to say we abandoned the cave and now I have internet again! Which means I will be able to update in the near future! So for those of you who didn't start sticking pins in my eyes for taking so long, thanks and I hope you enjoy the chapters from here on in.**

**The Very Sorry NZbookworm**


	26. Chapter 25

**So here it is the very overdo next chapter. Again I'm sorry it's late but better late than never right? Anyway I'm not sure I like how I've ended this story I think it ends too abruptly so I may end up writing an alternate ending or something and posting it up afterwards but never mind that here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy. **

MAX

The next day started out pretty regularly.

We got up and hit the baths while everyone was still sleeping, stretched our wings a little then headed back to the barracks to talk until everyone else got up.

We headed to breakfast with our fellow cohort members actually talking to us, okay so that was a bit irregular but hey, you help them win and restore a bit of their honor and pride and they're bound to talk to you just a little.

Then we went and did a little Latin practice. Surprisingly enough it came almost as easily as Greek.

Then we did a little sparing and headed into town to relax by the fountain.

No one looked especially happy though "So what's up guys?" I asked. The flock just shrugged "I don't know, I just can't shake the feeling something bad's going to happen," Iggy said and everyone mumbled their agreement.

We sat there for a few more minutes until my thoughts were interrupted by a really loud alarm.

"What the heck is that?" Gazzy asked jumping to his feet. We all jumped up as well and looked around trying to work out was going on.

My first indication that something very bad was going on was the adults shooing the little kids inside and ex legionary's taking up guard outside the houses with weapons ready.

I saw Hazel and Frank go running past as if an army of hellhound's were on their tail. Yep definitely bad.

"What's going on?" I yelled at them. They stopped at the Pomerian line "Somethings managed to get through the camp boundary's, they've been weaker since we lost the eagle, Reyna and Jason said to tell you this wasn't your fight so you can do whatever you want," Hazel called over her shoulder before grabbing her Spatha from Terminus and running towards the field of Mars.

"Like heck it's not our fight, what's our plan? we are helping right?" Iggy asked. "Of course we're gonna help, as for a plan we're going to do what we do best, fight and cause mass panic," I said and everyone smiled grimly as we headed over to Terminus.

"They are disobeying the rules of Rome, Maximum you and your friends get them out of here!" He yelled as he somehow deflected a rock that had been sailing towards the town.

We all grabbed our weapon belts from the tray and put them on. "No worry's Terminus, you can count on us!" Nudge called back as we ran towards the sound of battle.

We came out at the side of the fight and let me tell you it wasn't pretty.

The legions formation looked like it was slowly crumbling under the onslaught of all the monsters.

Seriously we destroyed heaps on mount Tam but there was easily more than double here now, it was like there's a never ending supply of the things.

Anyway leading them was a huge armor clad giant that held a massive spear in one hand and a pole with a glittering golden eagle on it in the other.

"Who's the big guy?" Gazzy asked sounding eerily similar to what he'd asked about Atlas."Porphyrion, king of the giants," I said and they nodded "So bad right?" Iggy checked "Yup," Fang said simply.

Porphyrion raised the eagle and tendrils of lightning shot out, Jason tried to redirect it while everyone else scrambled to dodge it.

"So what are we going to do? attack them from the side?" Angel asked.

I pulled my sword and without a second thought as to why I was doing it I plunged it into the ground. Fang did the same and crazily enough it did something.

40 armor clad and weapon ready skeleton legionary's erupted from the ground. They saluted us then formed ranks behind us. It was honestly quite creepy.

I pulled my sword from the ground and looked at Fang. "I have no idea how or why I just did that," He said. I smiled "Don't ask me but it looks like we have some back up now," I said shrugging.

"That was so cool! that must be one your powers from Hades!" Gazzy cheered and we nodded. "I guess, you guys ready?" They nodded drew their weapons and took up spot beside us in front of our newly summoned skeletons. Fang and I stood together at the front and I smiled "Lets roll."

One of the skeleton dudes blew a battle horn thing and we started marching our way towards the fight. Well we weren't actually marching but you catch my drift.

I heard a cawing noise and looked up to find Talons flying above us looking ready to claw up some monsters.

The monsters had stopped fighting momentarily to look at us which gave the legion enough time to obliterate their front line.

Eventually we made it to the fight and things started getting messy. Monsters obviously aren't great multitaskers because when it came to dealing with attacks from two sides they were pretty useless.

We and our skeleton army started ripping though their lines from the side as they focused on the legion, so of course they'd turn their attention to us and the legion would start assaulting them.

It was a never ending cycle of dying monsters.

What I didn't notice while I was fighting was that Porphyrion was slowly but steadily trying to escape.

It wasn't until his voice boomed "Fall back! we are out matched this time, but enjoy the victory while you can puny demigods, unlike our foolish brethren the Titans, we giants are not stupid, we are patient and we will win!" that I realized he was getting away.

As far as dramatic running away speeches went it was okay, the start was good but he kind of lost it a little at the end. I mean we will win wasn't exactly frightening or poetic.

Anyway the monsters started running off after him and our skeletons saluted us and sank back into the ground.

"Follow him! I want that eagle retrieved!" Reyna yelled looking around for her Pegasus Scipio. Hazel shook her head "It's no use Reyna, they're too far gone."

"No, that eagles ours," Fang said taking his jacket off. I nodded and took mine off, glad for once that I wasn't wearing armor. "What are you doing?" Hazel asked confused.

"You want that eagle back?" I asked her and she nodded. I chucked her my jacket "Then hold that." Fang chucked his to Frank who caught it confused.

"We're with you Max," Iggy said as the rest of the flock chucked their jackets to someone. I grinned "Good, then keep the monsters off Fang and me, we'll take big ugly," I said and they nodded.

I took a running start, jumped up and spread my wings.

As much as I would have loved to stop and see everyone's faces, I didn't have the time. I bet they were damn funny though.

We poured on the speed and raced after them.

Fang and I came to a skidding stop in front of the giant and the others stopped in front of what remained of the monsters.

"What is this? Demigods with wings? It's interesting I'll give you that, but you can't beat me," Big ugly sneered. "We'll see," Fang and I said at the same time causing the flock to snicker.

"Attack them!" Porphyrion roared and the monsters charged the flock.

I had a brief moment to worry about them before big ugly raised the eagle and shot a blast of lightning at Fang and I.

There was a tingling sensation and new energy surged through me. I grinned "No such luck there champ guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

He roared in rage and charged us with his spear. We jumped out of the way and I just saw Talons dive down out of the corner of my eye. He raked his talons along Porphyrion's left eye and the giant howled in pain.

"Eargh! I will tear you limb from limb!" He shouted as he swept his spear at us. We flipped over it (very narrowly might I add) and I sent a jet of white hot flame at his armor. It melted leaving a nice chunk of exposed chest.

He drove his spear down towards me but I rolled away. He pulled it from the ground and we circled each other.

Fang and I swords at the ready and him, well he was now big, ugly and very angry.

"This is not your fight puny godlings, our fight is with the gods and the upstarts like Jason Grace and Percy Jackson, you could join us and save yourselves the pain." "No can do there sport," I said and Fang nodded slightly slowly creeping towards the giants now blind side.

"Then you shall die along side them," He said stabbing at me with his spear. I jumped over it and buried my sword in his leg.

Fang did the same thing on the other side and the giant fell onto his back howling in pain and rage. I pulled my sword out and managed to light it on fire which is admittedly a neat trick.

I hopped up onto big ugly's chest and was joined by Fang.

"Do not think you have won godlings, my defeat will be brief and when I return I will have an army beyond your imagining!"

"Good luck with that," Fang said as we drove our swords into his unprotected chest. At that exact moment a bolt of lightning split the sky and struck the giant on his misshapen head.

I thought it must have been Jason for a second before I remembered that Giants can only be killed by mortals and gods working together. Which means it was probably dear old daddy. Yeah I'm never going to get used to that.

Porphyrion let out one last ear splitting howl before turning to dust.

Fang and I grabbed the eagle and raised it high. I felt power surge up the shaft and found myself yelling "Twelfth Legion Fulminata!" Fang yelled it as well and lightning burst from the eagle and obliterated the remaining monsters to ashes.

The rest of the legion had gathered around us to watch the fight and now looked stunned. The flock were grinning and putting their weapons away.

Next thing I knew they started chanting Fang and I's names. The cry's quickly changed to cry's of "Praetors, Praetors," and we were lifted up on shields with the eagle held between us.

They carried us around the Pomerian line being very careful to avoid Terminus's borders, before taking us back to Camp Jupiter where a huge party started.

We excused ourselves from the masses to go find the flock. We found them, sitting by the same fountain as this mourning.

They grinned when they saw us "You guys okay?" I asked them. They all nodded "That was awesome, we got the eagle back!" Nudge cheered.

I smiled and held out my fist and the others stacked theirs on top. We all talked and laughed for a while then just chilled out by the fountain.

I closed my eyes and just laid there enjoying the peace, until someone cleared their throat.

I opened an eye to see Reyna, Jason, Frank and Hazel standing in front of us arms crossed.

"You have some explaining to do," Jason said a smile winning out on his face. I sat up "We do? really? I figured you'd just shrug it off," I said sarcastically.

"Sure because the fact you have wings and can fly is no big deal," Frank said though I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or if he was just straight astonished.

"Max just tell them the story," Iggy said sounding bored. "Why do I have to do it? I did it last time," I asked. "Because you're the leader it's your job, besides you tell it best," He answered.

I sighed and began our story, again. When I was done they all sat there slightly aghast "Well that sucks," Frank summed it up. "Yup," we all agreed.

Talons flew down and landed on my shoulder so I stroked him. At least he wasn't covered in monster blood anymore.

"Well we have to go get some things sorted out and spread the word about the eagle being back, oh but before I forget there's going to be a senate meeting later and you guys have to come," Jason said getting up.

"Yeah okay," I said and they started walking away. "Oh and don't forget your togas!" He called back over his shoulder.

"Did he just say Togas?" Fang asked and I nodded groaning.

**Well there it was. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far I love reading your comments, they're very inspirational for if I ever get stuck. **

**Anyway I just thought I'd take this time to ask you what you think I should work on or post next? I've written a Maximum Ride & Harry Potter crossover that follows on from this story but I'm not sure how much I like it so I've started a different one that starts at year one so we can watch the flock grow up which should be funny.**

** I'm part way through a Maximum Ride & Castle crossover that carry's on from this as well as a Maximum Ride/Percy Jackson/The Hunger games crossover. **

**I've also started on the sequel to this where the giant war really gets into swing and we're introduced to good old Leo and Piper so drama may emerge. **

**Yes I know that's quite a few story's but honestly I have a lot more and way too many idea's to try and get down. **

**So my point is if you think I should start posting any of these or you have another Idea you might like me to try leave a comment/review and I'll see what I can do.**

**As to when I will update again I have 5 days of school left before a two week holiday, so If I don't get the time to update after school one day I'll definitely do it on the weekend and I imagine I'll be able to get the whole story up before the end of the Holiday's. ****Again thanks for reading and bye for now.**__

_**NZ BookWorm**_

**FLY ON**


End file.
